My Robin
by AnonymousWriter2311
Summary: What if Alice wasn't always stuck in her tower? One day little Alice meets a little Robin in the Enchanted Forest, the two form an instant connection, one that even years in isolation can't break. No Curse, MadArcher/CuriousArcher
1. Chapter 1

**I'm obsessed with MadArcher at the minute! If you would like some more of this let me know in the review section!**

* * *

"But Mom! Why couldn't we just stay in Storybrooke this weekend?" A ten year old Robin whined as her Mother practically pulled her down the path that leads to her Aunt Regina's home. Robin had only been to the Enchanted Forest a handful of times, and she hated every minute of it, for one reason and one reason alone: The kids there hated her, and they had no problem in telling her that. This hatred was no fault of her own, all this was a result of the stories that had been told to the children about her Mother, The Wicked Witch. Robin had heard some of the stories concocted to scare kids into behaving when she was in Storybrooke, but they were nothing compared to the horror stories that had been told here. Robin didn't blame her Mother for any of this though, she knew that both her Mother and her Aunt had done some bad things in the past, but she also knew that they had both worked very hard to turn their lives around and be good.

"I'll have no more of that whining missy! Now, go and play with all of your little friends while I catch up with your Aunt." Zelena bent down to place a small kiss on the brown-haired child and set a worrisome Robin on her way.

Luckily for Robin, today seemed to one of the more quieter days and the land surrounding her Aunt's home were practically deserted. The young girl used this to her advantage and began to gather the supplies she needed in order to set up her new favorite game: Robin Hood vs. The Bad Guys. Robin had spent hundreds of hours running around the grounds near her house in Storybrooke. She would find the perfect stick to bend into a makeshift bow, she'd then use some string stolen from her Mother's workstation for the bowstring and smaller sticks as makeshift arrows. All day Robin would run around firing sticks at make-believe bad guys, just like her Father had done in the bedtime stories her Mother and Aunt had told her. Armed with everything she needed, Little Robin ran into the more wooded area firing off sticks weakly as she ran. After firing off all of her sticks, Robin paused to catch her breath and gather more supplies. That's when _they_ appeared. Robin hadn't them at first, it wasn't until someone kicked the back of her leg hard, making her fall flat on her face.

"Look who's back…she's just as wicked as her Mother!" One of the children laughed, as she kicked dirt at the trembling girl, whose leg was starting to bleed from the hard fall.

"What have I ever done to you?" Robin was struggling to hold in the tears, as she held her sore leg and gently rocked back and forth.

"Your Aunt destroyed my Mom's village!" A boy shouted as he forcefully trampled on Robin's bow.

"But that wasn't me! I wasn't even born then…" Robin whimpered, as she moved to stand only to be pushed back down again by one of the taller girls of the group.

"You've got wicked blood in you, that's what my Mom said…she said that your Mom was so wicked that she had to trick your Dad to have you." The taller girl mocked, finally making the tears break free from Robin's eyes. The small girl began to weep, as she curled herself into a ball. It never got any better, each time she knew it was coming and she thought that she could handle it, but somehow it only got worse and worse.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Robin's head shot up as she heard a squeaky English accent break through the barrier of children that had her surrounded. She couldn't see who it was that was calling out, the bodies in front of her made sure of that, all Robin could make out was the hint of blonde hair that seemed to be sticking out in all different directions, almost like it hadn't been taken care of in weeks, if not months.

"And what if we don't?" The oldest boy moved from the bully circle that surrounded Robin, and pushed the blonde haired girl, making her stumble only slightly.

The girl moved to pick of a rather large stick from a nearby tree. "My papa is a pirate, he's taught me to fight since the day I started walkin'. Now, I'll tell you one more time, leave her alone." The girl shouted, her English accent was thick as she twirled the stick in her hand.

"I ain't scared of no girl." The boy shouted, before running at the girl. In one swift move, the girl swung her stick, hitting the boy straight in the stomach, making him fall to his knees in pain.

"You should be…now leave her alone!" She warned the group, who looked on worriedly. The blonde haired girl took a step forward and pointed her stick at the group while giving them _'the stare'_ that her Papa had taught her, he said that it was meant to scare her opponent, but it had left her Papa laughing more often than not. A simple growl sent the group of bullies fleeing into the nearby trees, leaving Robin all alone with her blonde Savior.

"Are you okay?" The girl threw her stick down as she bent down to try and catch Robin's eye. Robin refused, however, to shift her gaze from the ground, afraid that the blonde girl that simply scared of the other bullies so that she could have Robin all to herself.

"Please don't hurt me…" Robin whispered as she tried to move away from the blonde.

"Oh no, I would never…I'm Alice, what's your name?" Alice slightly reached out her hand to the girl, who was starting to feel a little more safe around the girl.

"R-Robin…"

"We'll Robin, why don't you let me take a look at that leg of yours." Alice gave out a toothy grin, displaying the small gaps of missing baby teeth to Robin.

"It's stingy…" Robin whimpered, as she allowed Alice to come closer. Gently Alice poured some water from a small bottle that stuck to her hip. "Owe…T-Thanks…for getting rid of them."

"My Papa says that we should always look out for people who are in trouble…why were they being so mean anyway?" Alice smiled as she ripped off a piece of her dress to wrap the girls wound.

"Because of my Mom and Aunt…they did some bad things and now everyone thinks that I'm going to do the same…" Robin confessed, finally looking up at the girl. The first thing Robin noticed was the big blue eyes staring sweetly back at her green ones.

"I don't think so, you don't seem like the kind of person to do back things…all done." Alice stood and reached her hand out to the smaller girl, who gladly accepted it. "Oh, it looks they broke your…well, I don't really know what this." Alice picked up the broken up pieces of Robin's bow.

"It was meant to be my bow, it's this game I play sometimes." Robin blushed, embarrassed by her make-believe games. She could tell that Alice was at least a few years older than her and assumed that she didn't play make-believe anymore.

"Oh interesting, me and my Papa play pirate's sometimes…that's when she lets me out that is." Alice looked down at her feet, clearly upset by her own words.

"Are you okay?" Robin reached out, grabbing the girls hand tight.

"Yeah…it's just, my Mother…she likes to keep me locked up in my Tower most days, it's nice to be able to get out sometimes." Robin wiped away the small tear that trickled its way down her face.

"That sounds awful…I'm sorry Alice." Robin smiled sweetly, before pulling the blonde in for a tight hug.

"It's alright, I'm not there now and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it," Alice smirked, as she tried to figure a way to put the pieces of Robin's bow back together. "I don't think I can fix this, I'm sorry." Alice frowned as she sat the pieces of the bow into Robin's hands.

"All I need is another stick and it will be good as new…how does Robin Hood and Captain Alice vs. The Bad Guys sound?" Robin asked in hopes that hadn't just scared her possible new friend away.

"Sounds perfect, but who is Robin Hood? Your alter ego?" Alice teased as they headed into the woods hand in hand.

"He-he was my Farther and one of the best archers in all the lands. When I was born my Mom gave me his name, so I guess in a way I'm Robin Hood, the new one anyway." Robin chatted contently.

"New Robin? So Nobin?" Alice joked, earning an eye roll from the shorter girl.

"Please don't call me that…"

"No promises." Alice winked before running ahead with Robin hot on her heels.

The rest of the day was spent with the two girls running around the woods, shooting and fighting with imaginary bad guys, the girl's laughed, told stories of their lives. Alice spoke of the adventures her Papa had been on, while Robin tried to explain what life was like back in Storybrooke. Unfortunately, however, their time together came to an end as the screams of Alice's Mother interrupted their game.

"Does that mean you've got to leave?" Robin pouted, as she grabbed Alice's hand stopping the girl from running off.

"Sorry Love, but if I don't leave now she'll get mad…will I be able to see you again?" Alice stroked her thumb over the back of Robin's hand, soothing the younger girl.

"We usually come back at least once a year, I don't want you to go…I've never had a friend like you before," Robin whispered as she pulled Alice in for an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Me either…stay safe Nobin." Alice placed a simple kiss on Robin's cheek before taking off into the woods. Stopping briefly at a clearing, Alice looked back down at the spot where she left her new friend. "Goodbye…My Robin."

 _(14 years later)_

Alice stood at the edge of a camp, telescope in hand she watched as her Papa played with an infant, much like he used to when her before his curse.

"You look happy Papa…" Alice whispered to herself, as she lowered the telescope. Alice was content with watching her Papa from the distance, although it did plain her slightly that she couldn't run into the arms of her Papa anymore. The snapping of a twig behind her pulled her from her memories and forced her to turn around, only to come face to face with a sharpened arrowhead aimed directly at her face.

"Don't move spy…" The girl before her spoke clearly, in a voice that Alice had heard before, although she could not place it. Without warning, Alice ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is quite a long chapter and uses the dialogue from 7x14 with a little bit of a twist. From the next chapter onwards will not follow the show. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites on the 1st chapter.**

* * *

Alice ran, jumping fallen tree trunks and ducking through branches, trying her best to escape the mysterious woman that set off after her. Alice dared to look behind and was happy to see that the brunette had disappeared without a trace, letting her guard down slightly Alice neglected to notice the faint grey wire in front of her. Falling hard, Alice cursed under her breath, quickly the blonde woman tried to stand, only to be trapped in a large makeshift trap, that Alice had no doubt that mysterious brunette had set.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" The brunette woman shouted at Alice as she reached to retrieve another arrow.

"Nobody sent me, I just…I just wanted to see my Papa." Alice shot back, as she tightly gripped the wooden bars that separated them. Alice took a moment to take in the woman before her, she looked so familiar to the blonde, but Alice couldn't quite place her. Was she someone from Wonderland? Or had Alice seen her on her other travels?

"Then why are you lurking?" Robin spoke through gritted teeth, as she stepped forward arrow ready to be released at any moment. Her facial features were stern and cold as she spoke, part of it scared the blonde, but another part of her wanted to know more.

"Because his heart is poisoned, If I get any closer he'd die." Alice's face showed a small glint of sadness as she spoke of her Father, the brunette pieced everything together. She now knew exactly who the woman standing in front of her was, and who the man she spoke of was.

"You're Nook's kid aren't you?" The brunette smirked slightly as she lowered her bow fully, thinking back to how she had gotten the idea of Hook's nickname.

"Nook?" Alice questioned innocently, tilting her head slightly to the side like a little lost puppy.

"New Hook, it's a thing that I came up with, with my Mom and Aunt- you know what doesn't matter. So you're the girl in the tower?" The brunette explained, earning a small eye roll at the mention of her former prison.

"I got out of that tower years ago…" Alice said proudly as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"So I heard, I thought Henry and Ella left you in Wonderland looking for a cure for your Father," Robin questioned, without really asking one.

"They did…but I failed…do I know you from somewhere? You seem awfully familiar. I don't think I got your name." Alice couldn't stop thinking about where she knew her from, it was truly driving her crazy, she just had to know.

"I'm Robin, Robin Hood..." Robin stood proudly at the mention of her name, her legacy. "I'm part of the team, my Mom, and Aunt, your Dad…he talks about you all the time...A…" The brunette started to turn a faint shade of pink, realizing that she had in fact forgotten the name of the girl that Nook had spoken of so often.

"Alice…Wait a tick…Robin, as in Nobin Robin?" Alice's blue eyes lit up brightly and she was practically jumping at the thought of the woman in front of her being the same Robin she had met all those years ago.

"Alice! I never thought I'd see you again…wait, so your Father really was a pirate?" Robin's face softened as she reached out her gloved hand to touch Alice's.

"The most fearsome of them all…umm Nobin, do you mind letting me out of here?" Alice asked matter-of-factly, tilting her head to the side once again.

"Only if you stop calling me that." Robin rolled her eyes, removing her hand from Alice's she walked over to the lever that released the trap, her hand hovered for a few moments before she turned to smirk at the still trapped blonde.

"If you can call Papa Nook, it only follows that you should be called Nobin." Alice challenged, not seeing any difference in the two names.

"It's not the same…" Robin argued back through gritted teeth. She wasn't a little girl playing make-believe anymore, she was Robin Hood and Alice needed to see that.

"How?"

"It's not cool okay," Robin mumbled, kicking the ground gently.

"Cool? Why would you want to be cool?" Alice asked innocently, sending Robin a wide toothy grin.

"You haven't gotten out much since the Tower, have you?" Robin couldn't help but smile at the girl before her, she was exactly like how she remembered her friend, her friend that she had never stopped looking for every time she visited her Aunt.

"I'll have you know Nobin, I've been loads of places…and this here cage, my least favorite in all the realms. So do you mind?" Alice gestured to the leaver once more, hoping that Robin would finally give in.

"Fine…Watch your head." Robin smirked, as she finally released the trap and made her way back over to join her friend.

"Thank you…Nobin." Alice teased, earning a head shake from the taller girl.

"Seriously…" Robin started, only to be interrupted by the ground shaking growl of the monster. "That's him, that's the monster. I've been tracking him for days."

"Wait, wait, wait…I know that sound, that's no monster. That's a friend." Alice placed her hand on Robin's arm, pleading with her to leave it alone.

"Well your friend has been tormenting villages, and I have an arrow with his name on it. See you around, Tower Girl." Robin smirked before pulling away from the blonde touch and heading off into the direction of the noise.

"Wait Nobin! No, you cannot shoot him, STOP!" Alice shouted, hoping that would be enough but when her old friend failed to turn around, Alice had no choice but to take off after her.

Robin was a breathless mess when she finally stopped for a break, confident that she had lost Alice somewhere back in the forest. The young archer had found herself outside of a beaten down tavern called The Double Woodpecker, that lay in the middle of what used to be a simple village. Armed with her bow and a large number of arrows, the young woman mentally prepared herself to enter the tavern, only to be stopped by a breathless Alice running towards her.

"Seriously, how are you still with me? I ran track for three years!" Robin moaned, annoyed that she hadn't been able to get rid of the strange girl. Alice didn't respond straight away, instead, she focused on getting her breathing back to normal, this small distraction gave Robin the perfect opportunity to give the girl the once over. There was no denying that Alice was a beautiful young girl, but Robin refused to let herself get distracted by it. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let anyone, pretty or not, stand in her way.

"I once outran a Bandersnatch. You're not hurting my friend, he really is a sweetheart. The gentlest of giants." Alice smirked at the brunette, as she caught Robin's eyes trailing over her body, something Alice herself had found herself doing back at the cage, Alice always remembered Robin being pretty and well dressed, but she didn't think that Robin would look this gorgeous in the future.

"Well, I have to find him first…I think he's close." Robin looked around at the broken down houses that surrounded them, she knew that she had to do something to help these people, even if it meant killing Alice's friend.

"Well, maybe someone in there has met him. Then you'll see." Alice gestured to the tavern, completely oblivious to the damage her 'friend' had already caused this town.

Once inside the tavern, it was clear to Robin that they did, in fact, know Alice's friend, from the starving children, huddled with their mothers in the corner, to the men of the village sharpening their weapons.

"Oh, I think they've met him," Robin muttered sarcastically as she looked around the tavern skeptically, she knew that it was no place for someone like Alice and hoped that the blonde would keep her mouth shut.

"If you've come seeking shelter, you'll find nothing here. The monster destroyed our homes..." A scruffy looking man approached, instinct took over and Robin found herself gripping her bow tighter.

"He's not a monster, why does everyone keep saying that?" Alice chirped, taking a step towards the man, only to be stopped ever so slightly by Robin's elbow.

"Because non-monsters don't flatten villages." Robin side talked to Alice, without taking her eyes off of the man in front of them, who didn't bother hiding his dislike for Alice.

"Smart girl…I see you have a weapon. You can stay here and protect the women and children." Robin smirked at his words, this wasn't the first time that she'd heard a sexist comment and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Like hell, I will! I'm going after him, same as you." Robin laughed back at the man, whose smirk was turning into one of annoyance.

"Right everyone stop!" Alice shouted, breaking the staring contest that was happening between the man and Robin. Her outburst, however, seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the tavern and now all eyes were on them.

"Alice quit it…" Robin whispered as more men started to gather around them.

"Right that Troll, that one you keep calling a monster. He's the only reason I'm free, he's my friend and he'd never hurt anyone, unlike you." Alice pushed past Robin's elbow and began to square up to the man.

"You're a crazy girl. How about we put you back where you belong? Lock her up!" The man shouted, making Robin jump slightly, Alice begins to panic, she couldn't get locked up again.

"What…" Alice trembled as the men enclosed around them.

"And her friend too…" He added with a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa. Friend is a strong word, I hardly know the girl…I mean there was that one time when we were younger…but you don't care about that." The look on Alice's face was enough to break Robin's heart as the men grabbed them both.

"And take her weapon!" He shouted with a laugh.

The dungeon was cold and wet, the two girls sat facing each other on chains. Robin could tell that Alice wasn't doing so good, the girl hadn't sat still since they locked them up.

"Ugh! Ugh! I've got to get out of here." Alice shouted as she tugged on the chains once again.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you went all hippie troll hugger on that Frankenstein mob," Robin added, she didn't really blame Alice for what had happened, she could tell that the man from the tavern had wanted to get rid of her someway or another.

"I had to try and stop them, he didn't mean it. The troll is just scared and confused and he's all alone." Alice looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

"It must be hard for you…being locked up again." Robin smiled sweetly at the blonde, she wished she could hold the girl and tell her that everything was going to be okay, she wished that she could go back to when they were kids and find Alice…but she couldn't. All she could do now was smile her sweetest smile and hope that it would be enough to calm the poor girl.

"The day I got out of that tower for good was a bloody dream come true…at least at first." Alice admitted, her blue eyes were glazed over with tears waiting to escape.

"Why? What happened?" Robin spoke sweetly, forcing the blonde girl's eyes to meet hers. No one had ever cared to ask Alice about her past, most just saw her as a crazy girl that had spent her life locked away and didn't dare to learn more.

"I thought I'd find a way for me and Papa to be together again…cause what's the point in being free if you're all alone?" Alice frown, causing little wrinkles to form on her forehead.

"I get that…back where I'm from I was never alone, that's when I felt the most trapped." Robin began to give up a small piece of her own past.

"At least you had people…I talked to a hat." Alice interjected, earning a small giggle from Robin, that caused Alice's eyes to light up at the most amazing sound she had ever heard.

"Storybrooke wasn't all it's cracked up to be, it's like everyone knew your name and your business…and they were all watching me, waiting for the day when I'd finally let the wickedness inside of me break free…it was all just too much, and one night I just had enough." Robin opened up as Alice gave her full attention to the girl. Alice had often thought of what her childhood friend would be doing in her hometown while she was locked away in the tower, so getting an insight into Robin's past was fascinating to the blonde.

"What'd you do?" Alice asked excitedly, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I hotwired the Sheriff's yellow bug…I stole it! I would have hit New York by morning if she hadn't of caught me, but for eight glorious minutes…it was just me and that bug and the wide-open road…no bullies, no stares, no expectations." Robin's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"You rode a bug?" Alice asked in confusion, she had seen some crazy things on her travels but someone riding a bug was not one of them.

"No, no, no…a bug is a type of car. Here, let me show you." Robin scooted closer to the blonde as she pulled out her magically charged smartphone and quickly pulled up a picture that Emma had took after she got caught with the bug. "See…"

"What is this thing? It's magic!" Alice looked on wide-eyed as she poked random places on the phone.

"No, it's not magic, it's called a smartphone. It held my entire life back home." Robin giggled at the blonde.

"A whole life, trapped in this tiny little box? And I thought I was in a prison." Alice stared into Robin's green eyes, the eyes that she had thought of many times over the years.

"You have a funny way of looking at the world, don't you Tower girl?" Robin gently ran her fingers through Alice's golden locks, as the two stared peacefully into each other's eyes. Alice was the first to break the stare, ducking her head to hide the faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"My Papa used to say that all the best people were mad…he'd say, Starfish, you meet loads of people in this world…but the best ones, they'll challenge you, make you see the world through a whole new looking glass…" Alice smiled shyly as Robin removed her hand from her golden hair.

"You're lucky, I never knew mine…he died when I was a baby. No cute nicknames, no fatherly advice…all I have is his name and his legacy to uphold…" This time it was Alice who saw the sadness creep upon Robin's face, she knew that Robin never knew her Father, but she hadn't spoken much about him the day they met. "Which is why I can't stay here," Robin smirked as she undid the handcuffs and held them up to show Alice.

"How'd you do that?" Alice asked in amazement.

"First lesson of escape and thievery…sleight of hand." Robin held up a single hair clip that she had secretly taken from Alice's hair.

"Amazing! Do me next Nobin!" Alice jumped to her knees and held her hands out for Robin, who against her better judgment ignored the girl and move to break the lock on the door. While at the same time trying not to giggle or blush at how inappropriate Alice's request had been.

"I'm sorry Tower Girl, as much fun as this little reunion has been…hitting that troll is my one shot at honoring my Father's legacy and I'm not gonna let you stop me." Robin threw Alice an apologetic glance before taking off in search of her bow.

Robin felt sick to her stomach as she made her way through the woods, after all the stories that Nook had shared of her childhood the last thing she needed was to be locked up in a cage again. She longed to go back to her, to at least let her free and then send her on her way. But she couldn't miss this opportunity, not for anyone.

"The troll is in there! I say we charge in, torches blazing." The man from the tavern bellowed, earning a series of grunts and small cheers from the mob. The cheers, however, were cut short by the whistling sound of the arrow that flew, skimming the ear of the mob leader. "How the hell did you get out?" The man shouted as he turned to face a cocking looking Robin.

"Basic twin tumbler lock…child's play. So, do you want my help? Or do you just want to charge in there like a bunch of losers?" Robin shrugged, knowing that it would push his buttons even more.

"You're just a little girl that couldn't even hit me from ten feet away." The man squared up to Robin, who in return refused to back down and stood taller.

"I wasn't trying to hit you…and I wouldn't underestimate little girls. I'm Robin Hood." Smirking slightly Robin thought back to the day she had decided to finally take up her Father's mantle…it was on the same day that she met the most adorable blonde ever, the same blonde that Robin couldn't bear to think of, not yet.

"You're the legendary Robin Hood? I thought he was a little taller…" The man chuckles along with his crowd, making Robin extremely pissed off.

"He was my Father! It's my mantel now…and I'll prove it to you." Robin buffed out her chest as her eyes narrowed on the man, there was no way that she was going to back down.

"I'd like to see this. Alright girl Robin Hood, you got one shot." The man smirked, moving away as the ground started to shake. Robin steps up as the troll moves into sight, the brunette drew a sharp breath as she lined up her shot, this was her moment to make her Father proud. Her fingers itched as she drew back the bowstring. Just as Robin is about to release her shot, a wild Alice appears completely flooring the brunette…quite literary.

"Seriously Tower girl?!" Robin screamed at the blonde, who didn't seem phased by her shouting, almost like it was something that she had to learn to get used to, this only made Robin feel more guilty for all the pain that she must have caused her within the last few hours.

"Turns out, I've got more than one hairpin." Alice snapped at the girl that she once called a friend.

"You troll loving lunatic, I warned you to stay out of our way." The man shouted, pushing past his men to face Alice, signaling for his men to follow his lead. "This girl's troubled…and I don't like trouble." The man shouted, pointing a knife at an extremely terrified Alice.

"Hey! Back off jerkwad. We'll find the troll again okay?" Robin shouted as she moved to shield Alice.

"No! She needs to be taken care of!" The man shouted back.

"Did you not hear me? I said leave her alone!" Robin spoke through gritted teeth as she aimed an arrow directly in the man's face.

"I thought you wanted to join us? Are you a troll lover now too?" The man smirked, unphased by what the brunette girl might do.

"I'd rather be a troll lover, than fight alongside a bully like you!" Robin spat back, as Alice looked on in amazement. She had never had anyone stand up for her like that and it was truly making her heart race.

In one swift motion, the man pushed Robin bow out of the way and threatens her with a knife. Robin is terrified and moves back towards Alice, as their backs hit each other Robin drops her arm, taking Alice's hand in her own, as the mob closes in on them.

"We need to get out of here…we need an escape!" Robin whispered to Alice, with the same fear in her voice that Alice had heard all those years ago.

"Escape…" Alice whispered as she closes her eyes, the only thing she can think of is that yellow bug that Robin showed. All of a sudden the crowd freezes at the growl of an engine heading their way.

"Is that?"

"The yellow bug…but it's impossible." Robin finishes the blonde's train of thought.

"Sometimes, I believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast…get in!" Alice shouted as the two ran towards the bug. With Robin behind the wheel, the two girls drive away from the mob, only stopping when Robin was sure that they were far enough away.

"I think we lost the mob," Robin mumbled as she looked out the back window.

"Why did you help me out back there? You've been trying to get rid of me all day, so why the change in heart?" Alice spoke softly, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I don't know…you know after we met, I sort of became a mean girl…all I cared about was being popular and I refused to let myself get hurt by someone again. I didn't want to be weak, so I became what everyone expected of me. I was the mean daughter of the Wicked Witch…but I hated it. So, I came here to start over and then I started seeking my Father's legacy for all the same, dumb reasons." Robin opened up, finally dropping the facade she had been holding onto all day. Gently Robin reaches over and grabs Alice's hand and squeezed it softly.

"But back there, I remembered something that someone special once taught me…we should always protect the ones who need it," Robin smirked as Alice's eyes lit up at the words she had shared with the brunette all those years ago.

"Thank you…for being on my side," Alice whispered.

Green eyes met blue ones and just like that the two girls are frozen in time. Robin is the first one to move as she leans forward slightly, only to be interrupted by the growl of the troll nearby.

"That's the troll. We need to find him before the villagers do. Are you with me?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Let's do this Tower Girl." Robin winked, before starting the car once again.

"This is it, isn't it?" Robin whispered as they pulled up outside of the ruins of what was once a tall tower.

"Yep, for the first 6,205 days of my life…this was home sweet tower. I hate this place! I hate its stupid stones and its stupid turret and its dumb mossy base and I hate…" Alice stopped as tears began to stream down her face. "I hate that all I've wanted to do since I left is come back, at least that when I was trapped, I could have hope that we I got free that everything would be okay. But then I did and it wasn't…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" Robin whispered as she moved to comfort the blonde.

"No! No, it's not okay! Who in their right mind wants to be a prisoner? I've escaped these walls, but I'm still bloody trapped…I'll never be free of it, will I?" Alice shouted, making Robin jump back slightly.

The loud growls of the troll growls bring the girls closer together as Robin wrapped a protective arm around the blonde. Quickly the trolls threw a tree through the remaining part of the tower, forcing Alice and Robin run to take shelter behind a large rock.

"Alice, you need to stop the troll…now!" Robin pleaded with the girl as they took cover.

"How am I supposed to do that? Just say: Hey troll, stop!" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yes. If anybody can do it, you can do it. Look you may be mad, but you have magic…I can sense it. Alice the troll came home because you wanted to come home…and back there when we needed an escape, the bug appeared." Robin explained as she took Alice's hand in her own.

"What are you saying?"

"What if, all those years ago when you wanted to escape the tower, you created the troll?" Robin asked hopefully.

"I wished for him on my birthday, or at least to be free," Alice mumbled, as the tears filled her eyes once again.

"Why has he come back?" Robin mumbled while smiling sweetly at the girl in front of her.

"Because…because today is my birthday and I didn't want to be alone," Alice muttered, breaking Robin's heart at the look on her face.

"You're not alone, I'm here. Don't you see? It was you all along, you saved yourself…just like you saved me all of those years ago…you can do this Alice, I believe in you." Robin reached out to cradle Alice's face in her hand, as she softly stroked her thumb over the girl's cheek.

"Hello old friend…it's me, Alice. I'm old grown up, aren't I? And I've been so many places since we saw each other last, curiouser and madder and sadder and so much more wonderful out here than I ever imagined it could be. So thank you, you don't have to worry about me anymore, cause I'm okay. I promise. I think, after all this time, I'm finally…gosh it's such a big beautiful word, isn't it? Free." Alice shouted after running over to the troll.

Alice touches the Troll's nose, turning him to stone. Alice curls herself up into a small ball and begins to weep. Robin quickly moves to her, gently she wraps her arms around the blonde girl and cradles her as she weeps.

Once Alice had finally calmed down Robin pulled out the brownie that her Mother had given her as she left the camp. Robin had initially been saving it for the long walk back, but she knew that this was more important.

"You don't happen to have a candle for this, do you?" Robin smirked at the girl, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the sweet treat.

"Actually…" Alice's smile grew wider as she rummaged around in her bag, before pulling out a small metal box that contained a white candle and lighter, the same one that she had used every year on her birthday.

"Make a wish…just not for another troll." Robin jokes as she lights the candle and extended the brownie out to Alice. The blonde girl smiles sweetly at her friend and silently wishes for something she had wished for year after year, all Alice wanted was to be with 'Her Robin' and now that wish was finally coming true, she finally had her friend back. Without breaking her gaze with Robin, she gently blows out the candle.

"So…what did you wish for?" Robin asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well you know that's not how it works…" Alice teased, "But, I've got a good feeling about this one." Alice can't seem to look away from the beautiful green eyes looking back her, she would be content in simply sitting in that very spot for every, as long as she had those eyes staring back at her.

"Why don't we take this for the road and get the hell out of this place?" Robin finally spoke, breaking the intense staring contest the two were having.

"Lead the way Nobin…" Alice winked, as Robin reached her hand out to help the blonde off the ground.

"I thought we talked about the nicknames…" Robin rolled her eyes, as she gathered her bow.

"Yeah…I'm still gonna call you Nobin." Alice teased as she gently bumped into Robin. Both girls giggled as they shared Alice's birthday brownie, both extremely happy to have found each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry Mills! Hello!" Alice shouted cheerfully as she skipped towards the camp. She had just gotten back from a trip to Wonderland and couldn't wait to show her friend Robin the amazing treasures she had found.

"Alice, it's good to see you again." Henry smiled brightly as he bounced baby Lucy on his lap.

"And who is this little one…" Alice bent down to coo at the baby she had seen her Papa playing with a few weeks ago. "Hello little rabbit…"

"How have to been Alice? Staying out of trouble I hope." Ella asked from behind, forcing Alice to turn away from the baby.

"Somewhat…I've actually just got back from a trip and was hoping to catch up with…"

"Your Father, I think he's in the food tent with Regina. I'll go and fetch him." Ella quickly interrupted before jogging over to a nearby tent. The look on Alice's face was enough to set off the curious nature in Henry.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Alice asked, playing coy.

"That look…I know that look, that wasn't a Father visiting look…that was a-" Henry teased, making Alice's face start to turn pink.

"Starfish!" Hook called out from a few feet away, stopping only when he felt a faint tingle in his chest.

"Papa…" Alice smiled brightly, as she turned away from the prying man.

"We'll leave you two to talk…" Ella smiled, before practically dragging Henry and the baby away.

"It's good to see you again love, I was expecting a visit weeks ago." Hook smiled the smile that was reserved for his little girl and her alone.

"Yeah…I kinda got a little side-tracked, I made a new friend!" Alice rocked on her heels as she spoke of Robin.

"Oh, really love? That's amazing!" Hook gave out a small sigh, a happy sigh, but still a sigh. "I'm glad you're making friends, I really am…it's just, you need to be careful love. Not everyone is good in this world."

"I know Papa, but she is!" Alice bit her lip, thinking back to how Robin had stood up for her when the mob had closed in on them.

"Aye love, I believe you…" Hook paused as he caught sight of Regina running towards them. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, we just got word that a couple of our archers got attacked in the woods. The search party is heading out now…Alice, hi…I don't want to break up-" Regina smiled, but Alice could tell that she was worried, which only made Alice worry about her new friend. _Could Robin have been with them? Is she hurt, or worse?_

"No, you have to go…and so do I. Goodbye Papa!" Alice shouted before running off into the woods.

Alice legs were starting to give in with worry, flashes of Robin bleeding and broken flooded her mind. She had to find her friend, had to make sure she was fine. Ducking through trees, jumping rocks, splashing through ponds, nothing could stop the blonde. That was until a tall redhead got in her way.

"Hey watch it!" Alice shouted as she lifted herself off the floor.

"Excuse me? You were the one running like lunatic through the forest, I have half a mind to turn you into a winged monkey!" The redhead snapped, dusting the non-existent dust from her green coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush. I think my friend might be hurt and I need to find her." The red head's face softened as she heard the distress in her voice.

"It's okay dear…I've got magic, I can help you find her."

"You'd really help me?" Alice looked at her wide-eyed and hopeful.

"That's kind of what I do now…I'm Zelena."

"Alice."

"Well Alice, lets find that friend of yours. I think a simple locator spell should do the trick. Do you have anything belonging to her?" Zelena asked, probing Alice to start looking from her bag for just the thing.

"Will this work?" Alice asked as she held up an arrow, one that she had stolen without Robin realizing.

"Should work…" Zelena gently took the arrow and quickly began the locator spell. "Ahh, there we go. When you let this arrow go, it will take you right to your friend." The redhead smiled sweetly as she handed the arrow back to Alice.

"I don't know how I'll ever thank you…" Alice was torn between wanting to see if she could repay the favor and going after Robin.

"Go dear." Zelena winked before Alice set off again.

With the arrow whizzing through the air Alice struggled to keep up and even found herself falling over on occasion. Her mind was finally set a peace when she came across a small farm and the arrow fell to the ground.

"Robin?" Alice called out, receiving no answer the blonde began to worry once more and ran towards the farm. As she entered Alice was confused by the various animal's that Alice had never come across before, that was until she saw the faint trail of red that lead through the farm. In a blind panic Alice followed the trail, afraid of what she would find at the end, twists and turns lead Alice down a path that lead to a broken-down shed.

"Robin?" Alice's voice croaked as she called out once more. The trail stopped, and Alice's heart sank. The tears finally broke free of their cage in Alice's eyes and her legs gave in…until she heard someone singing in the near distance, quickly Alice rounded the final corner to finally find her friend. Standing tall on a latter, with a paintbrush in hand. Alice's mouth went dry at the sight of her friend, she wasn't dressed in her usual hunting outfit, instead, she wore denim shorts and a green tank top, exposing her biceps to the blonde. The brunette was happily dancing and singing along to a strange song that Alice never heard of, blissfully unaware of the blonde's presence. Letting out a small giggle, Alice startled the girl.

"Robin!" Alice screamed as her friend fell from her latter. The brunette was on the floor, covered in red and extremely angry. "Are you okay? Oh lord, I was so worried about you!" Alice quickly moved to check Robin's body for wounds.

"Alice, calm down I'm fine…it was a small fall from the latter." Robin looked down in embarrassment, before picking herself off the ground.

"But the blood?" Alice's eyes began to water once again.

"Is the red paint…Alice, what is going on? How did you know I was here?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I was at the camp and I heard that the archers had been attacked so I got worried and then I ran through the forest, until I ran into this really nice lady, she did a locator spell for me so I could find you and then I found this place and I saw you dancing on a latter and well…you know the rest." Alice spoke, never pausing not even for a breath.

"Wait…a locator spell? How did-" Robin asked as she moved them both towards a small house.

"I kinda stole one of your arrows…" Alice bit her lip, thinking that Robin was going to be mad and shout, but instead the brunette simply laughed.

"Well…it's a good thing you did, otherwise I probably never would have taken a break from chores…" Robin smiled sweetly, as she stopped just outside of the house. "Mom will turn me into a flying monkey if I get this paint in the house…help me wash it off?" Robin asked as she handed the hose to Alice.

"It's the least I could do for making you fall…wait, did you say flying monkey?" Alice asked as she held the water above Robin's head.

"Yeah, it's kind of my Mom's MO." Robin spoke as she rubbed the red paint off her toned arms and stomach, making Alice feel dizzy at the sight.

"Never pictured your Mother as a redhead…" Alice spoke in a singsong, finally confirming that Zelena was, in fact, Robin's mother.

"Wait what? How did you…the locator spell? What are the odds…" Robin laughed as Alice cut the water off, satisfied that Robin was now paint free, but also completely distracted by how the now see through green tank top was clinging to Robin's abs.

"She's not as wicked as I thought she would be." Alice shook her head, trying to concentrate on the girls face.

"Yeah, she's really changed since I was born…how about I tell you all about it over a cup of hot chocolate?" Robin winked before the two girls headed inside to enjoy a peaceful day together, filled with tales of Zelena and of Alice's latest adventure in Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 4

It had become an almost weekly event. Alice would spend the morning tending to her chores around the small cabin while she waited for her brunette archer to appear, letter in hand and all smiles. It was becoming Alice's most anticipated part of her week and on the rare occasion that Robin couldn't make it, Alice would find herself moping around her cabin until Robin's next visit.

The snow was starting to settle on the land surrounding the small cabin when Alice exited her home to chop up some firewood, Rumble had told her that a storm was heading their way and had encouraged her to come and stay with him until it passed. The blonde had seriously considered the offer but because Robin hadn't come around the week previous, Alice didn't want to risk the chance of missing her. Alice looked on in amazement as the snow fell around, this was the girls first snowfall outside of the tower and she was loving every minute of it. The cold flakes tickled her palms as she tried and failed to catch a snowflake. The blonde girl was so mesmerized by the snow, that she failed to notice the archer around the corner dressed in her usual brown hooded cape and ruffled white shirt with brown leather pants. The cold had taken up home on the girl's pink cheeks and her eyelashes held the faint sign of snow, making her bright green eyes even brighter.

"Try sticking your tongue out…" Robin shouted startling the blonde. Alice was torn between running over to greet the archer and dropping her head in embarrassment of being caught in such a childish act.

"Robin, I was…" Alice started stuck in place.

"Just playing in the snow? I saw that…oh here, express deliver from your Father." Robin moved to hand the letter over, brushing fingers with the blonde slightly. "Alice! Where are your gloves? I can feel how cold your hands are through mine!" Robin exclaimed as she pulled the woman's hands into her own, rubbing them slightly as they warmed.

"Oh, I lost my gloves…I was just coming out to chop some firewood before I got…well distracted." Alice blushed as Robin continued to hold the girl's hands tightly.

"You'll catch your death if you stay out here any longer. Let's get you inside and leave the firewood up too me!" Robin grinned as she led Alice back into the small house. The house was almost as cold on the inside as it was on the outside, so much so that Robin could see both of their breath as they entered.

"I haven't had time to make a fire yet…" Alice smiled nervously as she moved to grab the little firewood that she had left.

"Alice…you can't stay here. No amount of fire is going to warm this place up at this rate…why don't you come back with me to the farm? I'm sure my Mom won't mind, and I know that I would feel much better knowing that you were somewhere warm on a night like this." Robin begged as she took Alice's hands in hers once again.

"I wouldn't want to impose…I'm sure I'll be just fine here, I have a few extra blankets around here somewhere." Alice smiled shyly, she wasn't used to someone caring about her before, nobody but her Papa.

"I won't take no for an answer! Come on, back a bag before this storm gets any worse."

The walk from Alice's house to the farm lasted about two hours, their time was spent laughing, enjoying the snow and talking nonstop. The farm looked remarkably different than the last time Alice had been there, the mud covered by a thick layer of snow and all the animals were tucked away in their little homes to keep warm. The land surrounding the farm was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place for a skilled archer like Robin to practice.

The house was in darkness apart from a small glow that came from the fireplace, Robin knew that her Mother would likely not be home, she had mentioned that she was thinking about paying Regina a visit before Robin had left to meet Nook that morning. Striding into the house hand in hand with Alice, Robin threw Alice's bag onto the small sofa that sat in front of the fire.

"Take a seat while I get some candles…" Robin smiled her green eyes brightening up the darkness. Robin's heart was going a mile a minute as she ran around the house in search of candles, Zelena and Robin normally didn't need them, but with Zelena and her magic away for the day, Robin was forced to survive without electricity.

"Candle check…" Robin announced as Alice rose to help her light them. "What's next? Ah! Blankets and some pillows, can you grab them? They are just in that closet over there!" Robin asked as she started to distribute the candles around the living room and kitchen.

"Where do you want them?" Alice asked chipperly, as she skipped back to Robin with her arms full of different colored blankets and a few spare pillows.

"Just in front of the fire, please…I feel like I'm still missing something. We've got heat, light, spare blankets…oh, snacks! Oh, and drinks, fancy some of my amazing hot chocolate?" Robin's wink could just barely be seen in the dimly lit room, but it didn't stop the blush from creeping onto Alice's face anyway.

"Sounds good, anything I can do to help?" Alice giggled as she practically hopped like a rabbit over to her friend.

"Nope, you just sit your pretty-self down by the fire and I'll take care of the rest!" Robin turned quickly to hide the blush on her cheeks, as she mentally kicked herself for calling Alice pretty!

Armed with a range of snacks and sweets in one arm and two mugs of hot chocolate in the other, Robin skilfully made her way through the dark, only managing to spill a little bit of hot chocolate when she walked into the side of the couch.

"One hot chocolate for you…one for me and enough snacks to last us a week!" Robin smiled cheerfully as she finally settled down on the blanket Alice had laid out, with their back's rested on the couch the girls stretched out.

"Thanks, Robin…" Alice paused, looking shyly at the taller girl. "For everything…anyone else would have just delivered my Papa's letter and then left, but you brought me to your home…I just…" Alice's eyes fell to her lap where her hands sat gently stroking the mug of hot goodness.

"What?" Robin whispered after a few moments had passed when she didn't receive an answer the archer placed her own mug to the side, before repeating the same action with Alice's. With the blonde's hands now free, Robin took this opportunity to reach over and intertwine their fingers together. "Alice…talk to me." Robin's voice cracked, hating that fact the girl beside was clearly upset for some reason.

"It's silly…" Alice whimpered as she squeezed Robin's hand slightly.

"Alice, whatever is wrong I want to help…no matter how silly you might think it is." Robin shuffled over so that their bodies were now touching slightly, Robin gently snaked her arm that was closer to the blonde around her and pulled her in close, allowing Alice to lay her head on Robin's welcoming shoulder.

"It just, I've never had anyone care about me before...nobody but my Papa…and I guess I'm just scared that something bad will happen to you too…" A small tear trickled its way down the blonde's face, but its life was short lived as Robin let go of Alice's hand to wipe it and any others away.

"Oh, Alice…nothing bad is going to happen to me…" Robin soothed as Alice buried her head in the crook of her neck.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked quietly if it had not been for Robin's enhanced hearing from hunting, the brunette would have most likely missed the question altogether.

"Are you forgetting who my Mom and Aunt are? And I can take care of myself Alice…and you too if you'll let me." Robin held her breath as she waited for the blonde to respond.

"I'm bad news Robin, the people I love…they get hurt." Robin's mouth went try at the word love. Could Alice possibly love her? But not in that way…right?

"That's what people used to say about me when I was younger…parents would tell their children to stay away from me because I was bad news…but that didn't stop you! You took care of me when no one else would. Now it's time for me to return the favor…I need- no, I want to return the favor." Robin reached out, gently she stroked the blonde's cheek as she stared deeply into Alice's beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, Robin, I'm sorry I made such a fuss." Alice blushed as she relaxed into Robin's arms, sighing the blonde cuddled into Robin's side as she allowed Robin to wrap her arms tightly around her.

"You don't ever have to apologize for being yourself, Alice…I lo- like who you are." Robin forced herself to stop, fearing that she might ruin the moment between them.

"I like who you are too, very much so." Alice quickly leaned up and placed a small kiss on the brunette's cheek, before returning to the spot she planned to spend the rest of the night: wrapped up tightly in Robin's arms. Snacks and drinks were quickly forgotten as the two girl's lay holding each other tightly as the fire kept them warm throughout the cold winter's night. Both girls were so content in sleeping in each other's arms, neither noticed when Zelena and Regina walked in and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight of love in it's purest form.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been so kind and left me a review, it really does make what I do more enjoyable. Also in response to the guest reviewer on Chapter 4, thank you for your review and to answer your question, I aim to start updating the rest of my work over the next couple of weeks. I am finishing up my 1st year of university and only really have the time to work on one story at a time. Also, I am now accepting prompts over on my Tumblr (same username as on here) so if you have any don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

It was the mouth-watering smell of her Aunt's famous pancakes that had woken Robin the next morning. Her back was killing her, having slept in a sitting position leaning against the couch, but as Robin looked down at the sleeping girl, who was now rested in her lap, she knew that the pain was worth it and that she'd happily endure said pain every day for the rest of her life if it meant waking up to Alice in her arms every morning.

"Look's like someone has finally risen from the dead." Robin did her best not jump at the sound of her Mother's hushed whisper from behind. With a beet red face, Robin begrudging removed herself from Alice's hold without waking the blonde girl. As Robin stood, she couldn't help but smile as Alice rolled over and grabbed a nearby pillow to replace the brunette.

"Morning sleeping beauty…" Regina smirked at Robin as she made her way into the kitchen. "Pancakes?"

"Yes please, I'm starving…" Robin ducked her head slightly as she caught the knowing glances her Mother and Aunt were sending each other. "We fell asleep before I had a chance to make something to eat, it's quite a long journey from Alice's hut." Robin felt the need to explain herself as she cut her pancakes into biteable pieces.

"Ah yes, our guest…I was surprised to find you two here last night…" Zelena smirked, making Robin nearly choke on her pancake.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that you two had gotten so close…" Regina chimed in as she smirked behind her mug of coffee.

"It was freezing at her hut, I couldn't have just left her there…I was hoping that you could let her stay until the snow clears up?" Robin practically begged her Mom.

"Of course, she can stay sweetheart…I had a funny feeling that the arrow she had was yours when I ran into that day in the forest…but then I thought to myself, no it can't be. If my daughter had met a cute blonde that would run blindly through the forest for her, she would have told me…so I think you have some explaining to do missy, or would you rather wait until your little friend has woken up?" Zelena smiled wickedly, as she reached over and stole a piece of Robin's breakfast. Sighing Robin began to fill her Mother and Aunt in on everything that had happened: their first meeting as children, the troll, escaping the mob, the paint incident, and their unplanned sleepover.

"That's quite the tale…I can't believe you left her locked up in a cell! You might have gotten your Father's aim, but you certainly didn't get his charm." Regina joked with the unamused brunette.

"Yeah…not my finest moment, that's for sure. But it worked out in the end…sort of." Robin let her head fall onto the countertop in frustration, she had always been very open with both her Mother and Aunt, so filling them in on her recent love-life dilemma hadn't been awkward or painful.

"Wait so you're saying that you two aren't together? Robin dear, what are you waiting for? From the sounds of it, you two are clearly quite smitten for each other. And from what I saw last night, you make a cute pair." Zelena placed her hand on top of Robin's, as the brunette glanced over to the sleeping girl.

"Alice has never had a friend before, what if that's all this is to her? How would she know that friends don't normally spend the night holding each other like that?" Robin vented her worst fears, as Regina moved around the table to hug her niece.

"That could be the case, which is all the more reason why you should talk to her Robin! I know it's scary and I know that you are worried that you might lose her altogether…but take it from someone who lost the person that they loved…the risk, if it pays off, is worth all the fear and all the pain." Regina gently rubbed the girls back, as Robin breathed deeply, planning her next move in her mind.

"Go and bring this to Alice, tell her that she's staying until the snow clears and then spend the day together…then, then you can decide what you want to do." Zelena practically shoved a plate stacked with pancakes into Robin's hands as Regina pushed her gently in the direction of the sleeping girl. As Robin walked over hesitantly, the two women made their way up the stairs, hoping that their absence would calm the brunette's nerves slightly. Setting the plate aside, Robin sat down on the ground once again and began to shake the blonde girl gently.

"Alice…Alice, it's time to wake up." Robin cooed as she moved blonde locks out of the woman's face, making the blonde begin to stir slightly.

"I don't wanna eat the cookie…" Alice mumbled as she rolled over to cuddle with Robin once again.

"How about some pancakes instead then?" Robin giggled as she ran her fingers through blonde locks.

"Mmmm, yummy," Alice mumbled against Robin's stomach sending vibrations throughout the Archer's whole body.

"Alice, if you wake up you can have all the pancakes you like." Robin led down to whisper directly into the blonde's ear.

"Promise?" Alice asked, sounding much clearer this time, signaling to the brunette that she was now awake.

"Yep, but if you're asleep I'll just have to eat them all myself...pity, they are really yummy too." Robin teased as she stared down at the blonde, who slowing opened her eyes and looked up at Robin's green ones.

"If there aren't really any pancakes, I'm going to be very upset." Alice smiled sheepishly as she sat up from her resting place and began to stretch.

"Here…" Robin couldn't help but smile as Alice's face lit up at the sight of the stack of pancakes. "Eat up!"

"Thanks, Nobin." Alice leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek just as she had the night before, only this time Alice got to see the furious blush that appeared on Robin's face afterward.

"Well, actually it was my Aunt Regina who made them…like always I'm only the delivery girl." Robin nervously played with the end of her messy braid as Alice dug into her plate of food. "Pancakes aren't very common around here, have you had them before?" Robin asked.

"My Papa used to make them for me in the tower…only his weren't as nice as these ones and he always smothered mine in marmalade." Alice smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry…I know what will cheer you up! My Mom said that you can stay here until the snow has cleared, which won't be for another couple of days at least!" Robin jumped slightly she told the blonde the news.

"I don't want to be any trouble…" Alice started but was quickly cut by a familiar voice coming from the small staircase next to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly dear! Any friend of Robin's is welcome to stay as long as they want." Zelena smiled sweetly at the blonde. "It's good to see you again dear." The redhead smirked before taking a seat on a small armchair next to the fire.

"Thanks, it's good to see you again too Mrs. Mills." Alice spoke nervously, since this was her first-time meeting Robin's mother as Robin's mother, instead of just some woman in the forest.

"We'll have none of that, it's Zelena."

"You have a lovely home…Zelena." Alice blushed as she went back to nibbling on her breakfast.

"I like her…" Zelena smirked at Robin who shot daggers at her Mom. "So, what do you girls have planned for today?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk? Or I could give you the tour of all the animals?" Robin suggested earning an excited nod from Alice.

"Well, don't be going too far. There is another snow storm on its way." Zelena left the girls alone once again as she headed into the kitchen to clean up while she waited for Regina to finish getting ready. "Oh, and Robin. Regina and I need to head into town to pick up a few things for dinner, is there anything you two would like?"

"I think we're all good Mom…oh wait. I'll be right back." Robin quickly jogged over to her Mother and pretended to look in her snack cupboard.

"I think you have enough snacks dear, you still want to fit into those pants of yours, don't you?" Zelena teased.

"I didn't want to ask in front of Alice…do you think you could get me a jar of marmalade? Alice mentioned it earlier…" Robin blushed as she whispered to her Mother, who couldn't help but shake her head at her lovestruck daughter.

"Talk. To. Her!"

"I will…eventually. Can you get it, please?" Robin begged.

"I'll add it to my list." Zelena shook her head as her daughter skipped back to Alice.

* * *

Wrapped up in warm clothes the two girls made their way around the farm, Alice linked her arm with Robin's as the brunette introduced her to all the animals. At first, the blonde had been afraid to get too close to the creatures, but after Robin had shown her that they were all quite friendly, Alice had enjoyed petting them.

"So, what's next?" Alice asked as they exited the last of the animal pens and linked her arm through Robin's.

"I don't know, that's up to you…what is something you've always wanted to do?" Robin asked as she led the blonde to the snow-covered porch swing, brushing it off Robin pulled them both down to sit on the cold surface. As the cold overtook the blonde's body, Alice found herself moving closer to Robin's heat.

"My Papa told me about this thing that he did when he was a child. Papa and his brother built a man made from snow! Have you ever done that?" Alice asked excitedly as Robin smiled brightly at the girl's innocence.

"Once or twice…but I've never made one with you! Let's get started!"

* * *

As the girls got started on their snowman, down the road the Mill's sisters were engaged in an important conversation regarding the archer.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? Leaving them alone?" Regina asked nervously as used her magic to clear them a path.

"I trust Robin, she knows the house rules…and I don't think that Robin will even have the courage to tell Alice how she feels, let alone anything else." Zelena replied as she almost slipped on a small area of ice that Regina had missed.

"They are young and clearly have some sort of feelings for each other, a blind person could see that. You remember what it's like at that age, courage or not, I don't believe that they are going to spend the day playing with the animals."

"Like it or not Sis, she's not a little girl anymore. If something happens while we are gone…then something happens. But, like a said…Robin knows better, she's had girlfriends in the past, but I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at Alice…I think she's fallen hard for this one."

"I agree…oh god, she really isn't a baby anymore." Regina stopped in her tracks as she turned to hug her sister. "Our little girl is all grown up and she's falling in love with a pirate's daughter."

"You forgot that Alice is also the daughter of a crazy witch…." Zelena added as she broke the hug and pushed her sister slightly.

"True…but so is Robin." Regina skipped away, leaving a dumbstruck Zelena behind.

* * *

"I feel like he's missing something…" Alice mumbled as she drummed her fingers on her chin in thought. They had just spent the better part of an hour crafting a giant snowman, he had thick branch arms, coal eyes and smile, a carrot nose and even an old scarf that Robin's Mom had bought last Christmas, but the brunette never wore.

"He's got everything I can think of," Robin added as she took a step back to admire their creation, Robin hadn't made a snowman in years and this one was by far the biggest and also her favorite.

"I've got it! A name, we haven't named him yet!" Alice jumped slightly, clapping her hands together like a seal Robin had seen at the zoo once.

"Alrighty then. What should we name him…or her?" Robin asked as she stared at the blonde in front of her.

"I get to name him?" Alice mumbled wide-eyed and excited.

"Of course, this is your first snow…person…and I've named a few before." Robin reached out and rubbed her gloved hand up and down the blonde's cloak covered back, sending shivers throughout Alice's body.

"I have the perfect name! We should name him Nobin!" Alice teased, making the smile fade from Robin's face.

"Seriously?" She asked in fake anger.

"Don't you like it? I was going to name him Robin, but since you're Robin then he can be the new Robin." Alice began to explain as she turned to fully face the brunette, gently Alice wrapped her arm around Robin's waist, pulling the taller girl in for a hug. "And I think things might get confusing if I had two people to call Robin…and I know how much you dislike when I call you Nobin, so that title now belongs to him!" Alice lay her head in the crook of the now frozen brunette, who didn't know whether to embrace the blonde tightly or push her away and finally have the talk with her.

"Nobin the Snowman…I like it, Tower Girl." Robin whispered against the side of Alice's face as they slowly began to rock in each other's arms.

"I like this…" Alice mumbled as her grip tightened.

"Me too…although I can't feel my feet anymore. Why don't we head inside and get warmed up?" Robin gently pushed them apart, instantly she felt bad as she noticed the small pout creeping onto Alice's face.

"Robin…" Alice started as the two made their way back to the house.

"Hmm?" Robin responded, her mind thinking about the talk she was preparing herself to have with Alice, thinking about how she would miss the feel of the woman in her arms if it went badly.

"How come you don't have a true love?" It was the type of question you would have expected a child to come off with, one you could simply brush off and ignore. But coming from Alice's mouth, it made Robin nervous.

"I-um…I guess I just haven't met the right person yet." Robin frowned, chickening out from telling her that she thought her true love was standing right next to her, in the form of her best and well only friend.

"I'm sure you've must have met somebody that's caught your eye?" Alice pried more as they entered the house. Shyly Robin shook her head no, as she hung their cloaks up to dry by the fire. "Not even back home? No dashing prince's tickle your fancy?" Alice smiled, swallowing the lump of jealousy stuck in her throat.

"I've dated a few g-people…but nothing serious, no." Robin was embarrassed, how was she supposed to come off as this undefeatable archer, if she couldn't even admit to her friend that it wasn't boys or prince's she was interested in. "Do you wanna go and relax in my room? I'm sure the two witches will be home soon." Robin nervously kicked the air as Alice smiled brightly at her, making a mental note that she thought she almost heard Robin say girls instead of people.

"Lead the way…"

Once settled in the room, Robin closed the door behind before sitting on the desk chair, while Alice sat on the edge of Robin's bed taking in her surroundings. The room itself was quite plain, almost like a guest room, the walls were a plain green colour, the desk was empty apart from a broken arrow that Robin had been meaning to fix, there were two spare bows sat against a wooden wardrobe and the magical box that Robin had shown Alice in the cell lay at the top of her bed.

"What about you?" Robin broke the silence, tearing Alice's attention away from the room and back to the green-eyed girl.

"Huh?"

"Has anyone caught your eye?" Robin subconsciously started to pick at her nails, something she only did when she was super nervous.

"There is someone…I met him on one of my adventures." Alice's heart broke as she saw the look on Robin's face when she said him. But little did the archer know, that she was only doing this to make sure that her suspicions were right before she made her next move.

"Oh, what's he like?" Robin put on a fake smile as she slouched down in her chair.

"At first, he was a bit of an arse…but after a while, he showed me who he really was…he's the sweetest and most caring person I've met. His smile is infectious and when he laughs…" Alice paused as she stood to walk over to Robin, stopping to lean against the desk. "It can make even the darkest days bright again."

"Sounds almost too good to be true," Robin mumbled, hoping that she was right, that Alice hadn't really met someone.

"She is…" Alice whispered, as she stared lovingly at Robin, who in her moping had failed to hear what the girl had said.

"Well, I hope that he makes you happy Alice…you deserve every bit of happiness you can get." Robin stood and pulled the smaller girl into her arms, inhaling her as she did so.

"Robin…"

"Girls! Come and help us with the shopping!" Zelena's voice interrupted the blonde before she had a chance to set things straight.

"Coming Mom…" Robin shouted back, as she broke free from the hug. "Come on Tower Girl, let's go see what goodies Mother dearest has brought us!" Robin plastered her face in another one of her fake smiles, before practically dragging Alice down the stairs. All the while, Alice was internally fighting with herself for not coming clean to Robin sooner and letting the brunette believe that she fancied some boy, instead of her. She needed to fix this before she lost Robin for good, but how could she do it without making herself out to be some sort of liar and meanie? The next chance she got, she had to come clean…before she had dug herself into a hole, she was too short to climb out of.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was filled with awkward glances and uncomfortable silences. Robin seemed to be off in her own sad world, while Alice was still fighting with herself for the mistakes she had made upstairs. Neither Regina nor Zelena dared to ask the girls what was wrong, as they feared they already knew. After dinner Robin set up shop at the kitchen table and began to craft some spare arrows, not because she needed any, but because she wasn't ready to face being alone with the blonde girl, fearing that she might burst into tears at the thought of her male lover. Alice took it upon herself to help the two older women clear up the dishes, before setting up the chess board that she had brought with her, in hopes of trying to teach Robin how to play. But instead, the blonde spent most of the night playing herself, something she had become quite good at due to her many years in isolation. From the living room, the Mill's Sisters took in the scene in front of them, both girls were miserable, and the two older witches couldn't take it with their moping anymore.

"Would you look at the time…Robin, it's way past your bedtime. Why don't you and Alice call it a night?" Zelena quickly used her magic to change the time from 7:45 to 12:45 without either girl noticing.

"Bloody hell, it's past midnight already…time sure does fly in this realm." Alice tried to lighten the mood, but Robin simply shrugged her comment off as she finished the last arrow in her pile.

"Goodnight Mom…" Robin walked over to kiss her mother's cheek, before doing the same with Regina. "Night Aunt Regina."

"Goodnight girls!" The sister's said in unison, as Robin took Alice by the hand and lead her up the stairs.

"Goodnight…" Alice shouted down, smiling for the first time that evening.

"What the hell was going on there?" Regina let out a frustrated sigh as soon as the girls were out of eyeshot.

"I don't know, but I was one minute away from checking myself into that mental ward you had me locked up in, just to get away from it…do you think they talked?" Zelena asked as she moved to get some wine for them.

"I think something happened, they were all over each other this morning and now…now Robin can hardly look at Alice."

"I want to talk to her…but I know that she'll just shut down when she's like this." Zelena ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Let's just hope that whatever is going on between them, they work it out by breakfast…or they'll have a meddling Mother and Aunt to deal with." Regina clinked her glass with Zelena's before falling into a casual conversation, mainly about baby Lucy.

* * *

The two girls lay in a deafening silence. Since Regina was staying, it meant that Alice had to bunk in with Robin, a thing that the brunette girl had looked forward too, that was until Alice had dropped the bomb that was her seemingly perfect man. Laying fully awake Robin studied the blonde girls breathing, she knew that Alice was still awake, but she made no move to talk to the girl, she didn't know what to say anymore…all she wanted to say was the words she had feared all day, the words she had wished she'd said before hearing about him.

"Robin…" Alice finally broke the silence as she turned onto her side to face Robin's back. When the brunette failed to answer, Alice reached her hand out slightly and stroked her flowing hair. Alice had never seen it out of a braid or ponytail before, it was soft to touch and smiled faintly of pine mixed with a hint of something sweet, that Alice couldn't place. "I know you're awake…I-I don't know why you're angry with me…well actually I do, but I don't understand…Robin, please say something." Alice's voice croaked as she let her fingers fall from Robin's hair. The blonde girl was ready to give up, ready to roll over again and force herself to fall asleep, when she felt the girl next to her start to shift and eventually turn to face her.

"I'm not mad…" Robin mumbled as she looked down avoiding any eye contact with the blonde.

"Then what's the matter? You were fine until we started all that boy talk." Alice moved closer slightly, wanting to be near the warmth of the other girl.

"That's the problem…look, Alice, I'm not like other girls…" Robin started, pausing to choke back the lump of fear caught in her throat. "I've never dreamt of finding my Prince Charming or falling madly in love with some guy…when I think about my future…I think about…" Robin paused as tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of her future not coming true.

"What? Robin, you can tell me anything…" Alice reached her hand out to cup the girls face, as her thumb wiped away the tears as they fell.

"It's gonna sound pretty pathetic now…but when I think of my future, I think about you, Alice…" Robin whispered, making Alice's eyes widen.

"Robin…"

"Let me finish, please…I need to say this before I lose my nerve again." Alice was hesitant, she needed to tell Robin that what she had said earlier wasn't true, that it was her she was talking about.

"Go on…" Alice decided to let Robin have this moment and prayed that Robin would understand whys she had lied before.

"You saved me when I was at my lowest point in life, you restored my love of the Enchanted Forest. For years I searched for you and asked after you, and then when I finally found you again…I saw that you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen, both inside and out. I started falling for you the second you caught up with me outside that tavern…and since that day, you're all that I think of." Robin paused, as the tears finally stopped. "I know that your heart belongs to someone else, and that's okay…I'll get over it, but I just needed you to know, that my heart…" Robin reached out and took Alice hand, carefully she placed it on her racing heart. "My heart, it belongs to you, Alice…I think it always has."

"Robin…"

"You don't have to say anything Al…" Alice quickly moved her hand to cover Robin's mouth.

"It's my turn now…Robin, that man I mentioned before…the one that my heart belongs too. I was talking about you…I just was afraid to come out and say it and then your Mom came home, and I didn't have a chance to tell you that I was kidding, that it was you…the thought of seeing you again, kept me hopeful all those years ago." Alice finally removed her hand from Robin's mouth. "My heart, it belongs to you, Robin…you stole it the second you pointed that arrow at my face." Alice whispered as the two girls started to move closer, gently Robin reached out and ran her fingers through Alice's hair, just like she had done in the cell all those weeks ago. Leaning in closer Robin could hear the hard thudding of Alice's heart, mixed in with her own. Slowly she closed the distance between them, kissing her softly as Alice's griped onto the girl's waist. The kiss was soft to start, but soon Robin took charge and deepened the kiss, catching the blonde off guard and forcing her to let out the cutest of squeaks, before melting into Robin's arms. Finally, the two broke apart, panting for air they touched foreheads as they stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that…" Robin whispered, causing Alice to giggle in response.

"Almost as long as I have, I bet." Alice winked before stealing another smaller kiss from the girl. "So, what do we do now?" Alice asked nervously, she had never been in this kind of situation before and it both excited and scared her at the same time.

"Now? We sleep, holding each other just like this…and then tomorrow," Robin paused to place a small kiss on Alice's forehead as she blonde snuggled into Robin's strong arms. "Tomorrow, we will probably have my Mother and Aunt to deal with, but they love you, so it should be fine." Robin giggled as she ran her fingers through Alice's hair, soothing the blonde girl to sleep.

"What about after that? I've never…I've never been in a relationship before. I just want to know what to do so I don't stuff it up." Alice nervous drew circles on Robin's stomach over her t-shirt as she spoke.

"After tomorrow…we just be us. There's no system or guideline to being in a relationship…we just take it one day at a time." Robin kissed her hairline numerous time, making the blonde giggle once again.

"One day at a time? Sounds perfect, as long as I get to spend every day with you."

"Goodnight Tower Girl," Robin whispered into Alice's hair as she inhaled the blonde.

"Goodnight…My Robin."

* * *

 _The next morning_

Robin was a beacon of happiness as she skipped into the kitchen the next morning, feeling refreshed and truly happy for once.

"Good Morning Mother!" Robin spoke in a sing-song voice as she placed a small kiss on the woman's cheek. "Isn't it such a beautiful day today?"

"Someone's happy…" Zelena mumbled as she watched her daughter prepare a small tray of breakfast food. "And where do you think you're going with that missy?"

"Breakfast in bed, how romantic…" Regina teased as she entered the room and hugged her niece.

"Shut up…" Robin gently pushed herself out of the woman's grip and continued to raid the cupboards.

"You've certainly changed your tune since last night…I take it you two talked?" Zelena questioned as she sipped on her coffee.

"From the grin on her face, it looks like they did more than just talk…" Regina muttered under her breath, earning a wicked death stare from Zelena.

"Aunt Regina!" Robin shouted embarrassment took over her turning her into an alarming shade of red.

"I was kidding…but after that reaction, I feel like I might be onto something."

"Robin Mills! You know the house rules missy and if I find out that you…you have been doing anything in that room of yours…"

"Alice!" Robin interrupted as the blonde girl appeared at the end of the staircase.

"I didn't want to be so crude, but if you insist. If I find out that you have been doing Alice…"

"Doing what to me?" Zelena's head snapped round to see the confused blonde looking in on them.

"I-I was just saying that…" Zelena stuttered.

"Doesn't matter!" Robin spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at her Mother, all the while Regina was trying and failing at not laughing.

"Toast dear?" Regina offered the blonde, who still stood confused at the end of the staircase.

"I got you marmalade…" Robin smiled as she held up the jar to show her love.

"I'd love some!"

The rest of the morning was spent chatting and lounging around. Zelena and Regina were happy to hear that the two girls had in fact talked and when asked how it went, Alice quickly jumped in telling the two older women everything, in detail, leaving a thoroughly mortified Robin to listen on, mentally preparing herself from the teasing her Mother would do after Alice left. That time came shortly before nightfall, the snow had cleared meaning that both Alice and Regina would be returning back to their homes. The two girls held each other tight, not ready to part ways just yet, but with the promise of dinner at Alice's house in a few days, Robin finally let go, but not before stealing a kiss or two to keep her going until then.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was going to be a fluffy date chapter, but I had this idea while I was talking to a new friend of mine tonight. What she said to me, really made me think about the conversation Alice had with Hook in this chapter and actually some of the words are in fact hers. So this chapter is dedicated to you Jess, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alice was a nervous mess, jittery, sweaty, breathless. Tonight was her first time seeing Robin since they finally confessed their feelings for each other, but that's not what had the blonde worried. No, the only thing on the girl's mind was the conversation she was preparing to have with her Papa. Alice thought it was only fair that he knew of the budding love between her and the archer, and it was best that he heard it from her and not Zelena or Regina by accident. So, here she was slumped over, on the road to her Papa's camp, fretting over every word in her head, until it was perfect. She wished that she could have had Robin with her, the girl had a way with words that astounded the blonde, that added with her confidence would have been enough for Alice to get through this, but Alice couldn't wait until Robin's next visit, he needed to know now.

As she got closer to the camp she caught sight of her Papa, he was laughing with Henry near a small fire pit. As she moved towards them, it was Henry who first caught sight of the blonde.

"Alice! How are you?" The man smiled as he walked over to greet her, Hook followed behind, his face smiling brightly at the sight of his little girl.

"I'm good thanks…Hello Papa." Alice smiled, but Hook could see the sadness in her eyes as he stopped a few feet away.

"Starfish…it's so good to see you love." Hook wanted nothing more than to hold the young girl once again.

"I'll leave you two," Henry mumbled, seeing the look on Alice's face, he could tell that this was more than just a social call.

"Is everything okay love?" Hook worried as he motioned for them to walk to a more private place.

"Something has happened Papa…" Alice spoke as they reached the open field of grass. Hook's smile was quickly washed away and his hand subconsciously reached to grab the handle of his sword. "No, it's something good Papa…it's amazing actually." Alice corrected herself and let out a sigh of relief as her Papa seemed to calm down.

"Oh aye, and what's that starfish?" The older man smiled brightly at the girl once more.

"Papa it happened…I kissed someone." Alice whispered excitedly as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I'll be damned, that is something…well, who is this fellow?" Hook tensed up again.

"Umm…well that's the thing…" Alice paused, not sure as to how he would take the news. She knew that she had to tell him, that's why she had come all this way when she should have been at home preparing dinner for her and Robin.

"What love?"

"It's not a boy…it's a…Robin." Alice winced, annoyed at herself. Why couldn't she just say it? It's another girl Papa!

"A Robin?" Hook paused as he itched his scruffy hair with his hook. "Like the bird kind? Or…" Hook's eyes widened in shock. "Or the kind that just so happens to be the daughter of the wicked witch?" Hook teased with a smirk, remembering how excited Robin had always been when he asked her to deliver a letter to Alice.

"Yes…to the last one." Alice smiled hopefully as she kicked at the ground.

"That's…that's, great love. Robin is quite the lass, bit of a smart ass…" Hook paused, choosing his next words carefully. "But she's loyal, very skilled…she's well suited for you and I'm sure you'll be perfect together." Hook spoke softly, wanting to let his daughter know that he was happy for her.

"We're nowhere near perfect…it hasn't been long, we are just taking things one day at a time and so far…it's been amazing Papa." Alice bit her lip at the thought of her archer. "It's like you used to say to me, things tend to fall into place when they're meant too…and I think that me and Robin, we're finally falling into place."

"That's amazing love…I'm so happy that you've found love Alice, you deserve every bit of happiness this world has to offer." Hook quickly wiped away a stray tear, he felt like he could finally breathe again, knowing that his little girl was loved and taken care of, that's all he ever wanted. Even if he never finds a way to cure his heart, knowing that Alice had Robin by her side was enough.

"So do you Papa…and one day, we can all be happy together."

"Aye love, you and Robin, me…the witch…" Hook shook his head, thinking of how Zelena would take to them being family one day.

"Oh, Zelena? She's lovely, isn't she? She got me the most delicious marmalade and some extra for me to bring home." Alice gusted, shocking the pirate.

"That doesn't sound like the wicked witch I've met…you sure we're talking about the same woman Alice?"

"She's not wicked anymore Papa!" Alice corrected with a scowl.

"Of course love." Hook nodded in apology. "You'll have to bring that lass of yours around some time, I've got to have some words with her." Hook winked at the blonde.

"Papa! You are not going to threaten my Robin!" Alice warned the older man as she glared at him.

"We'll see."

"Hook!" We're heading out, you with us?" A man shouted from the camp, pulling the pirate's attention away from his daughter for a second.

"Go, Papa, I've got a dinner to prepare for anyway…I love you." Alice smiled sadly.

"And I love you starfish. You'll have to come back for another visit soon, both of you."

"We will…" Alice nodded before her Papa set off back to camp.

* * *

"No, this won't do," Robin muttered to herself as she pulled a shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. "What about…no!" Robin let out a groan of frustration, before kicking her foot out forgetting how close she was to the desk.

"What's with all noise?" Zelena stormed in, almost fainting at the sight of her daughter's room. "And why is your entire wardrobe on the floor?"

"I've got my first date with Alice tonight and I wanted to wear something other than my hunting gear!" Robin moaned before face-planting onto her bed.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Zelena moved to sit by her daughter, gently she ran her hand over girl's head, magic quickly got to work undoing Robin's messy braid, letting the hair flow over the girl's shoulders. "At least that's your hair sorted."

"Thanks…" Robin mumbled, her face still buried in the bed.

"I've never seen you like this before…you really like this one, don't you?"

"Mom…I can't imagine my life without her." Robin finally sat up, nervously she ran a hand through her hair.

"And Alice, you think she feels this deeply about you?"

"Yeah…I think she does." Robin chuckled to herself slightly.

"Then, it doesn't matter what you wear! She wants to see you, not some outfit…things are different here sweetheart. So, how about you wear those new brown trousers and one of your white shirts?" Zelena suggested.

"It sounds perfect, but I don't have any new brown trousers? Only my hunting one's and they are in dire need of an upgrade." Robin added as she grabbed one of the white shirts still hung up in the wardrobe.

"Well, now you do." With a wave, her hand Robin looked down to see herself dressed in a pair of light brown pants and new ankle boots to go with it.

"Wow…thanks Mom! And thanks for being so cool about this, I know that you weren't really thrilled when you found out I was gay." Robin shrugged her cloak on.

"Well…that's in the past. I just want you to be happy, and Alice…she makes you charming level happy!" Zelena rolled her eyes. "Now, go and enjoy yourself…I expect you home by midnight, any later and I will magic myself to Alice's house and bring you home myself!" Zelena warned, making Robin laugh in response, but little did she know that Zelena was being 100% serious.

"I'm leaving! Thanks again for the clothes…oh and I'll tidy my room when I get home!" Robin quickly kissed her mother's cheek, before running down the stairs to retrieve her bow.


	8. Chapter 8

The mouth-watering smells of a rich rabbit stew filled the air as Robin neared the small cabin, tucked safely deep in the woods. Butterflies danced around the archer's stomach as she caught sight of the blonde woman, who was knelt down with her back to the brunette. Stopping a few feet away, Robin took in the blonde girl. The always tangled, messy hair was less messy and thoroughly brushed and her usual red skirt had been replaced with a newer looking pale blue one that matched her cloak beautifully. Knelt down, Alice's hands were filled with an array of nuts and berries, along with the small creatures that were happily munching on the contents.

"I can't stay for long friends…I've someone special coming over for dinner!" Alice chirped cheerfully to the small animals around her, oblivious to the woman standing behind her. "I hope it goes well…I really like her."

"I'm sure she really likes you too." Robin put on a small squeaky voice, pretending to be one of Alice's furry friends.

"Robin!" Alice exclaimed, her sudden outburst scaring away the animals. Turning around to face the brunette with her face extremely red, she gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare them away." Robin smiled shyly as she was able to fully take in the girl in front of her, who was still flustered from being caught. She really was the most beautiful girl Robin had ever seen.

"I-how long have you been standing there?" Alice squeaked, as she nervously dusted off the dirt attached to her dress.

"Long enough to see how adorable you are," Robin said without thinking as she felt her own face grow red and saw Alice's smile brighten.

"You think that I'm adorable?" Alice mumbled as she swayed on her feet slightly.

"I think that you are the cutest person I've ever met…" Robin stood proudly, hoping that her 'fake' confidence would actually calm her. "Oh, before I forget...I brought you this." Robin smiled brightly as she handed the blonde girl a multicolored woven bracelet.

"Robin, it's beautiful. Thank you." Alice smiled before leaning in to kiss her, only to trip over her own feet and fall into the taller girls arms instead. "Oops…" Alice mumbled as she gripped onto Robin strong arms.

"It's been less than a week and I've already made you fall for me…" Robin joked earning an eye roll from the blonde girl, who reluctantly pulled away to place a kiss on Robin's cheek.

"I've missed you Nobin…" Alice whispered before pulling Robin in for a proper hug, feeling all the stress and nervousness wash away as the archer held her tight.

"Not as much as I've missed you tower girl." Robin kissed the hairline of the blonde. The two stayed embracing for a few moments, fully content in letting the world around them pass by.

"I talked to my Papa today," Alice announced against Robin's chest, before pulling her head away slightly to look up at the archer. "I told him that I met the most amazing girl…" Alice blushed once more before Robin leaned down to capture her lips, sharing their first kiss of the night, only letting up when breathing became an issue.

"I almost forgot how good that felt…" Robin breathed out as she rested her forehead against the blondes.

"It's only been a few days." Alice joked as she gently pushed the archer away playfully.

"A few days too many." Robin winked as she joined hands with the blonde, who began to lead them towards her house.

"Well, we are together now!" Alice skipped forcing them to speed up.

"So, what do we have planned for today then?" Robin questioned as she stroked her thumb over the back of Alice's hand.

"I was thinking we could have some dinner and maybe do some star gazing? I used to do it with my Papa all the time in the tower!" Alice unwillingly lets go of the brunette's hand to open the door for them, stepping aside to let Robin enter before here.

"Sounds amazing, as long as I'm spending time with you I'll do anything…" Robin gently grabbed the smaller girls waist, crashing their lips she had to fight the urge to push Alice up against the closed door.

"Oh...and this." Alice smiled in between kisses, "Definitely more of this." Alice wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, pulling the girl as close as humanly possible.

* * *

"That was the best rabbit stew I've ever had…thank you." Robin reached across to the table to tangle her fingers with the blondes, as the two girls sat making eyes at each other, unable to look away for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I've got a secret ingredient!" Alice beamed, sitting forward she looked around the empty room to make sure that no one was listening, before whispering to the brunette. "A few spoonfuls of marmalade!"

"You've really got a thing for marmalade don't you…" Robin whispered back with a wink, before leaning in to kiss the corner of Alice's lips.

"It's my second favorite thing in the whole world!" Alice blushed as she pulled away to clear the table.

"What's the first?" Robin questioned as she removed the dishes from Alice's hands and places them in the sink. Swiftly the archer wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her into her strong arms.

"You…" Alice blushed, looking down away from Robin. Softly Robin placed her index finger under the blondes chin and gently lifted her head, before leaning down to kiss her once again, pouring her whole heart and soul into kissing the girl in her arms. "How do you manage to leave me breathless every time?" Alice mumbled as she tried to catch her breath, smirking Robin ran her hands over the shorter girls spine.

"I-I guess it's a sign that we're meant to be!" Robin stopped herself, knowing that it was far too soon for her to say those three important words that would change everything. She had been feeling them since saying goodbye to Alice a few days before, but the archer was afraid that it would all be too much for Alice and thought it best to wait.

"Oh! Look at the time! We're going to miss it if we don't hurry!" Alice jumped as the clock struck, pulling away from Robin's hold she ran over to her bed to pick up a picnic basket and blanket.

"I'm pretty sure the stars are there all night long," Robin smirked as she watched the frantic girl.

"True, but the comet that is due to pass by isn't!" Alice added as she checked to make sure she had everything they could possibly need. "Come on!" Alice jumped as she grabbed the brunette's hand and practically dragged her outside. The two walked briskly towards an open field of grass about twenty minutes away from Alice's home, their hands never leaving the other.

"Woah, this would make a good shooting field," Robin commented once they reached the middle of the field. Humming in response, Alice made work of laying out a blanket for them to lay on, followed by two small pillows and a small bowl of fresh berries, knowing that Robin tended to get snacky at night.

"Care to join me?" Alice purred from her sitting position on the blanket, forcing the brunette to look down lovestruck at her.

"I'd love too." Flopping down rather gracefully, both girls lay beside the other, sticking to their own side for the moment. Taking out her small pocket watch, Alice studied the hands before excitedly turning to show Robin.

"Look! It's almost time!"

"I've never seen a comet before! Back in Storybrooke, it's too bright to even see the stars! I'm glad that I'm getting to see my first one with you." Robin leaned forward to place a small kiss on the blonde's nose, earning a giggle, which was quickly becoming Robin's new favorite sound in the whole world.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be sharing a lot of first's with each other…and I can't wait!" The blonde blushed.

"I think you're right!" The brunette opened her arm for the blonde, offering herself up as Alice's personal pillow, an offer that she gladly accepted. Cuddling close to Robin, they both looked up at the sky their hands exploring each other. Soon neither could resist it anymore and the night was spent with them sharing sweet kisses as they lay under the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

"Someone's up early this morning," Zelena commented as her daughter skipped into the kitchen fully dressed in her hunting gear, with her hair tied up in a complex looking braid.

"It's Friday!" Robin replied in a singsong voice. Zelena smirked knowingly at her lovesick daughter, knowing all too well why Friday's held such a special place in her heart.

"Didn't you just see Alice a few days ago? You know, when I caught you sneaking in past curfew?" Zelena glared playfully at the brunette, who quickly moved to try and cover the blush growing on her face.

"I already told you that…"

"You took a wrong turn on a trail that you have memorized?" Zelena finished, winking at her daughter. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She muttered into her mug.

"Mom! It wasn't like that!" Robin shouted, her face now an alarming share of red.

"Hey, I don't want to know!" Zelena held her hands up in defense. "As long as you two are sa-"

"No! Please Lord, stop!" Robin moved to cover her ears.

"Alright, alright."

"Now that it's any of your business…but we agreed to take things slow," Robin admitted, making the older woman smile sweetly at the girl. "Alice has never been in any kind of relationship, and I don't want to push her…"

"I like this look on you." Zelena sighed at the now confused archer.

Looking down at her usual hunting gear, Robin had no idea what her Mother was getting at. She had seen her in this hundreds of times. "It's the same as it's always been."

"Not the clothes silly!" Zelena giggled. "This!" She gestured to the brunette. "You're so sickeningly in love...I thought it would be annoying like the Charming's, but it's a good look for you." She beamed with joy, as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Mom…" Robin moaned lovingly as she moved to hug the older woman.

"I'm just so happy that you're happy! That's all I ever wanted for you. And Alice…well, she's an amazing woman!" Zelena sobbed into Robin's arms, dampening her shirt slightly, but the brunette didn't care. This was definitely a big step for them, a true sign that things really were different here.

"I love you, Mom…" Robin wiped away her own stray tears as she pulled away from the older woman. "Do we have any of that marmalade left? Or did Alice finish off the whole jar when she was here?" She asked as she quickly threw together some sandwiches for her unofficial lunch date with Alice.

"I think there might be some left. I'll have to permanently add it to my list." Zelena joked as she watched her daughter prepare the food.

"That girl really does love her marmalade sandwiches...got ya!" Robin exclaimed as she found the almost empty jar in the cupboard.

"And this girl really does love a certain blonde…" Zelena whispered to herself as she watched on, a bright smile never leaving her face.

* * *

The trek to Hook's camp didn't take too long, mostly due to the fact that Robin had an extra spring in her step as she skipped into the camp in search of the pirate.

"Aunt Regina!" Robin called out with a wave.

"Robin! What brings you here?" Regina asked as she hugged the brunette.

"Looking for Hook, it's letter day!" Robin's smile grew in size at the thought of seeing her blonde girlfriend soon.

"More like, an excuse to spend the day with your girlfriend day!" Regina joked, turning the archer a soft shade of red.

"That too...but Alice really does love the letters from her Dad." Robin counterattacked, receiving only an eye roll in return.

"He's in his tent finishing his letter up as we speak." Regina motioned to the tent the farthest away from the group.

"Duty calls...I'll see you soon Aunt Regina." Robin hugged the older woman once more before skipping towards the tent.

"What's up with Robin? She looks...happy?" Henry asked in confusion.

"That...is what a Mill's in love looks like from the outsider looking in." Regina joked with her son.

Robin hummed to herself happily as she waiting for the pirate to finish up in his tent. It was the same thing every week, Robin would wait by a large oak tree, while Hook jotted down the last remaining words for Alice. Normally Robin didn't mind the wait, she'd use the time for target practice, or to chat with her Aunt. But today, it was like she couldn't sit still for a second. She needed the world around her to hurry up so that she could get to her love quicker.

"Someone's fidgety today." The pirate's deep voice startled the brunette slightly, but the archer managed to recover before making it obvious to the man that he had scared her.

"Just in a bit of a rush today…" Robin smiled brightly, a gesture that wasn't returned by the pirate.

"Aye, seems my Alice has you on your toes." Hook grunted as he stepped closer to the archer, forcing her to gulp down the sudden taste of fear in her throat. "Now, Robin...I believe it's time for you and me to have a little chat." He smirked, before placing his hooked arm around the brunette, leading her into his small tent.

"Alice said you were happy when she told you, has that changed?" Robin asked nervously, as she was gently pushed down onto a nearby chair. "Tea?" Hook smirked as his eyes brunt into the archer.

"Umm...yes please," Robin mumbled, not daring to look Hook in the eye. Grunting in response, the older man set out two cups and carefully poured the tea, his eyes never leaving Robin's face.

"So...you and my daughter." Hook finally spoke after a long deafening silence.

"I-um...Yes." Robin choked out, her hands shaking as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"No need to be nervous love…" Hook gave out a hearty laugh, before drinking his own tea. "Now, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"My intentions?" Robin repeated, swallowing back the fear.

"Aye love...and I'd answer carefully if I were you." Hook half-joked as he rested his hand on the handle of his sword.

"You want the truth?" Robin sat up straight, finally looking the man in the eye.

"Preferably, yes love." Hook raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor of the young archer.

"I'm so madly in love with your daughter...I have been for weeks, I go to bed thinking about her, I wake up buzzing with excitement to see her...you knew me before I came here, you saw the way I treated people, how I treated my own mother...I never want to be that person again and when I'm with Alice, I'm the best version of me I can possibly be, because she makes me want to be better, to be worthy of her." Robin ranted, feeling lighter now that she's finally said all of those things that she had been bottling up out loud. "So, you want to know what my intentions are for your daughter? I intend to spend the rest of my life loving her and showing her how beautiful and caring she is and how wonderful she makes me feel! I want to grow old with her, go on hundreds of adventures with her, stand by her side when we finally find a cure for your heart and even cry when she runs into your arms for the first time...I intend to devote my life to making her smile that gorgeous smile and laugh that infectious laugh." Robin finally stopped as she noticed the tears forming in the pirate's eyes. Without warning, Hook pulled the young archer in for a tender hug.

"You are all I could have ever wished for in a partner for Alice. I have no doubt in my mind, that you two will live a long and happy life together, full of love…thank you Robin, thank you for keeping her safe when I can't." Hook finally pulled away and moved to the desk to finish up the last remaining lines of his letter to Alice, while wanting to hide the tears still trickling down his face.

"If anything I should be thanking you for raising such an amazing girl...and for your blessing. You don't get many relationships like this here...and I know Alice was worried about how you would react." Robin added, she stood and straightened her outfit as she waiting for the pirate to finish up.

"Aye, it was a shock...but all I want is for my starfish to be happy and you make her happy Robin." He smiled as he handed the now finished letter to the brunette. "Have her read it right away, there is something's in there that I want you both to hear." He smirked before once again pulling the brunette in for a hug.

"I will, thank you for the tea...and for the most terrifying conversation of my life." Robin chuckled nervously as Hook began to walk her out.

"You're welcome over for a cuppa anytime." Hook chuckled along with her, as they walked to the clearing. "Save journey love, and send my love to Alice for me."

"Of course...I'll see you with a reply tomorrow." Robin nodded happily before taking off in a light jog towards the path that leads to Alice's hut.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin skipped down the path that leads to Alice's hut, letter tucked safely in her pocket and the brightest smile plastered on her face. She knew when she woke that it was going to be a good day, but after her conversation with Alice's Father, nothing could ruin her mood….well almost nothing. The piercing sound of screams filled the air, as she neared Alice's hut. Thinking that her love was hurt, Robin sprinted towards the small home. Turning the corner, the brunette ran into something hard, sending both her and the mysterious object falling backward.

"Robin?" The object asked, forcing Robin to look up come face to face with her love.

"Oh Alice, I'm so glad that you are okay…I heard screaming and I thought that you had been hurt." Robin stuttered as she lifted her and Alice off the hard floor.

"No I'm fine, I heard the screams too." Alice smiled brightly as she moved her cloak to reveal a small dagger. "Rumple got it for me." She smiled at the thought of the man who was like a second Papa to her.

"Cool," Robin mumbled as she reached over to admire the gold handle.

"Robin, what are doing here? Not that I'm not really happy to see you, cause I am…it's just that I wasn't prepared…I don't even hav-" Alice was cut off by the archer's lips as she snaked her arms around the blonde's waist. Alice gladly melted into the kiss, forgetting the fact that she hadn't even brushed her hair, or cleaned her face before leaving the house.

"I've missed you," Robin whispered against the blonde's lips, as she gave her waist a small squeeze.

"Don't look at me, I'm a mess." Alice hugged tighter, keeping the brunette pinned against her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Robin used her strength against Alice, as she pulled out of her arms. Holding her at arm's length, Robin had the opportunity to give her a quick once-over. "You're gorgeous, like always," Robin smirked before pecking the girl's lips once again.

"You're only saying that because you have to," Alice argued her face beet red.

"Nope…I mean every single word, you Alice Jones are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"I think you're quite beau-"

"Help us!" The horrific screams cut through the conversation, forcing the girls apart.

"I thought this land was abandoned apart from your house," Robin questioned as she picked up her bow, gripping it tightly.

"That's what Rumple said when he gave me the house…Robin, whoever they are, they're hurt. We needed to find them." Alice grabbed the taller woman's hand, dragging them both off in the direction of the voice.

The two girls clung to each other as they entered the reportedly deserted forest. Robin could feel Alice's racing pulse against her, matching closely with her.

"Alice love, I need my other arm in case I need to use my bow," Robin whispered as the forest engulfed them in a thick darkness.

"I don't think I like it here…" Alice mumbled as she begrudgingly let go of the archer, silently agreeing with Robin.

"It's okay, I'm here Alice…" Robin whispered, her fingers brushing lightly against the blondes. "I'm always going to be here."

"No! She'll turn on you the second she sees who you really are…" A familiar voice echoed through the forest.

"What was that?!" Alice shouted, making the stealthy archer jump and draw an arrow, aiming around them as she squinted her eyes to get a better view through the blinding darkness.

"I don't see it...where was it?" Robin questioned as they stopped in the middle of the spookiest forest she had ever found herself in.

"That voice...you didn't hear it?" Alice asked as she hugged herself tight.

"I didn't, you sure it wasn't just the wind love?" Robin asked as she lowered her bow and reached her hand out to touch the trembling blonde.

"Yeah…you're probably right." Alice was quick to shake her head, trying to rid it of the frightening thoughts traveling through them. 'What if it wasn't the wind? What if I've gone mad? Where the voice's telling the truth? Would Robin leave at the first sign of trouble?'

"Ready to keep going?" Robin's voice cut through the internal war going on in her head.

"Lead the way…" Alice tried her best to sound as cheery as usual, but she just couldn't shake the horrible feeling creeping up on her…and that voice, it seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

The forest seemed to run on for miles, each step Alice grew more and more fearful. The voices didn't stop, filling her head with her worst fear regarding her relationship with Robin. But what scared her most, was voicing these fears to the brunette, admitting that she was hearing voices...she knew that it would surely send Robin running for the hills.

"I think I see some smoke in the distance...come on Tower Girl!" Robin quickly grabbed the shorter girls hand, pulling her out of her trance and towards the smoke.

"Robin…" Alice started, finally ready to speak about the voice that plagued her mind since they entered this godforsaken forest.

"Don't be a fool girl! She'd never want you, nobody will ever want you…" The voice screeching, sending Alice to her knees in pain.

"Alice?!" Robin gasped as she bent down to face the girl.

"I just want it to stop! Why won't it stop!" Alice screamed as she hit herself hard in the head.

"Hey...hey, it's okay…" Robin grabbed the blonde's hands, pulling her into her arms. "What is happening love? What is it you want to stop?" Robin asked sweetly as she stroked her hand through messy blonde hair. But Alice didn't respond, she couldn't. The voices had taken over to the point where she couldn't comprehend anything else around her.

"I don't believe you…she'd never...she's wants me!" Alice burst out of the archers hold, sending Robin flying backward and hitting her arm on a nearby rock. The sound of her wincing lover was enough for Alice to fight back the voice and come back to herself. "Robin?!" The blonde screamed as she ran over to her whimpering girlfriend.

"I'm fine...are you?" Robin put on a brave face as she swallowed the pain radiating from her shoulder.

"I don't know what's happening...I keep hearing these voices and they're telling me some horrible things...I never wanted to hurt you." Alice began to tear up as she saw past Robin's tough girl act.

"It's just a bruised shoulder, I'll be right as rain in a few hours.." Robin hissed under her breath as she pulled herself off the ground, with a little bit of assistance from Alice.

"Here...let me take this." Alice reached over and placed her hand where Robin's rested on her bow.

"I'm fine really, and you don't even know how to shoot," Robin argued as she tried and failed to pull the bow out of Alice's reach.

"I don't plan on shooting anything, I just don't think that you should be carrying it, no matter how fine you are!" Alice scolded, as Robin finally released her grip on the bow. The two walked in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to say next. Alice was afraid that she had freaked Robin out, while Robin was trying to think of the best way to ask Alice about the voices, without hurting her feelings or making her feel like she was somehow judging her.

"I really am sorry…" Alice mumbled, catching the brunette's attention and forcing them to stop once more.

"Don't be, you weren't yourself...I know that My Alice would never want to hurt me or anyone for that matter." Robin smiled sweetly before leaning over to place a small kiss on the corner of Alice's lips, wincing only slightly as she moved.

"It's getting worse…." Alice mumbled, but Robin could tell that she wasn't talking about her shoulder.

"The voices? Alice, what are they saying?" Robin took the girls free hand in hers, rubbing her thumb around in circles as she tried to soothe the panicking blonde.

"I can't-I can't make it out...it's like they're fading…" Without warning, the blonde gilt ran. Jumping tree trunks and puddles, ducking through overgrown trees and slipping past thorny bushes, until she stopped...they stopped. There was quiet again, just for a few moments, until she heard the panting of her girlfriend close by.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Robin breathed heavily as she doubled over, her shoulder now in even more pain than before.

"Sorry Nobin...I just had to see if I was right." Blonde smiled apologetically, as she rubbed her hand up and down the archer's good arm.

"Right about what?" Robin questioned, utterly confused about what had been happening since she arrived at Alice's hut hours ago.

"The voices, they've stopped! I think they had something to do with the forest and I had to prove it so I could prove to you that I'm not crazy! I'm not!" Alice's eyes bulged as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I didn't for one second think that...and I never will. You're Alice, My Alice and I...I want you to stay just the way you are because who you are is perfect." Alice couldn't help but smile brightly at the brunette who always had a way of making her feel like the most important person in all the realms. She loved the brunette with all her heart, she had even told her Papa about it in the last letter...all she had to do was pluck up the courage to tell the archer.

"Robin...I…" Alice was interrupted by an arrow flying past her face, missing her by only a few inches. In a flash, Robin grabbed the bow from her hand, pushed her behind her and quickly drew an arrow, ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

"Who goes there?" A man called out as he moved closer to the girls, in a similar stance to Robin.

"What's it to you?" Robin spat back, as her eyes hardened.

"This is my village, you are the trespassers here!" The man inched closer before his face softened as he recognized the bow in Robin's hands. "How did you get that bow?" He questioned as he lowered his out of respect.

"It was my Fathers, what's it to you?" Robin kept her held high, aimed directly for his face.

"You're Father was a good man...Little Robin." The man winked, before smiling brightly, forcing Robin to now lower her bow.

"How do you know who I am?" Robin questioned.

"I know all about you Kid, about your Mother and your Aunt...about how your Father died trying to save all three of you." The man motioned for Robin to follow, as he began to walk to the path that leads to the small village.

"Who are you?" Alice asked as Robin tried to process the information the man had already offered up. Neither her Mom or Aunt spoke of her Father's death, all they would say was that he died a hero.

"Names John, but most people call me Little John." Little John spoke, making Robin gasp in realization.

"You were my Dad's best friend? You took my brother in after he died…" Robin spoke softly.

"That I did...he's moved on from here now. Got himself a nice wife and a bunch of kids, never wanted to take up the mantle that your Father left behind, but it seems that you did." Little John smiled proudly at the young girl, "From what I hear, your Father would have been mighty proud of you."

"You think so?" Robin asked hoping that he wasn't just saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

"You have my word Kid." The tall man stopped at the clearing of his village, looking out at what used to be a thriving little place and saddened by the almost ruins that it was now. "You've come at a bad time, my village was attacked days ago…they took everything we had." Little John explained teary-eyed.

"Who?" Robin asked as she felt the need to comfort the tall man. Gently she raised her hand to touch his arm, before smiling what everyone claimed to be her Father's smile.

"Monsters…"

"Monsters?!" Alice gasped as her stomach dropped, quickly she reached her hand out to hold onto her love's arm, forgetting that it was, in fact, her bad arm, and mumbling an apology as she was forced to let go.

"They wore these cloaks, hid their faces…they had these claws, that could rip a man in two…and their scream…" Little John was cut off by a piercing scream shaking the lands. "There back…quickly, we must hide!" Little John reached out to grab Robin, but she quickly pulled away.

"No! I won't let your village be terrorized by some bullies!" Robin stood her ground, determined that she was going to be the Robin Hood that his village needed, the Robin Hood that he had fought alongside for years.

"Are you crazy? Those monsters would eat you alive and then come looking yer pretty friend for dessert!" Little John warned, even though he knew that it was useless. Robin and Roland had been exactly the same once they got an idea into their heads, he just hoped and prayed that he could get through to the female archer.

"What would my Father have done? Honestly…" Robin asked with raised eyebrows, the man couldn't answer, not wanting to be the one that tells her to go after the monsters. "That's what I thought…I am Robin Hood now, and it's my job to protect those who need it."

"There's no talking her out of this…is there?" The tall man looked to Alice, who stood uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are they really as dangerous as you say?" Alice asked biting her lip as she waited for a reply.

"Aye, half my men are injured and the other half…they didn't make it."

"Robin, are you sure you want to do this? I'm all for new adventures…but can we really go up against monsters like this?" The blonde turned to face the brunette, before leaning in closer, whispering so that only they could hear. "You're already injured…and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I need to do this…these people, they are my Father's people, I have to at least see what I'm up against," Robin whispered back, before reaching out and giving Alice's hand a quick squeeze.

"And if it's too much? Promise me, that we turn back?" Alice spoke normally this time to let Robin know that she was serious.

"I promise love." Robin smiled brightly, forgetting for a second that Little John was standing watching their interaction. "What way did the monster's head?" The archer asked, standing tall.

"They headed for the East Woods…you have nothing to prove here Robin…"

"Thank you, Little John…I'm happy that I finally got to meet you." Robin nodded at the man, who smiled worriedly at her.

"As am I little one…" Little John spoke in a hushed whisper as he pulled the brunette archer into his arms, saying a silent prayer that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, as the two girls ran into the East Woods, where a certain doom most likely awaited them. Little John refused to move from that spot as he watched them duck into the thick tree's and disappear from sight. Content that they made it in, the tall man went to make his leave only to be startled by the horrifying screams of the monsters, matched with those of the screams of two scared girls...


	11. Chapter 11

They're chasing her.

She didn't want to run. Didn't want to leave her behind. But she told her to, told her to run, to find her Mom and Aunt. She told her that she'd be okay…the blonde prayed that she'd be okay.

* * *

 _(Flashback, moments ago)_

" _This place creeps me out," Robin muttered as she felt Alice's body beside hers._

" _It's not too late to turn back…you heard Little John, you have nothing to prove." Alice reached out to stroke her lovers back, as Robin used her bow to pull the overgrown branches out of their way._

" _I'm not doing this because I have something to prove to them…I'm doing this for me," Robin whispered, as she retook the lead._

" _What exactly are you trying to prove to yourself?" Alice questioned, grabbing the archers good arm, forcing them to stop in the middle of the forest, regardless of how exposed it made them._

" _Can we do this after we've killed whatever crazy lives in this forest?" Robin moaned as she tried to walk away, only to be stopped by the hard grip Alice had on her hand. "Us stopping here isn't safe…"_

" _You bottling things up isn't either…" Alice counterattacked. "Hey…talk to me."_

" _My Father died trying to save me…" Robin whimpered, letting the wall she had built crumble away._

" _I know…" Alice smiled softly, as she opened her arms for the brunette, who glad melted into them, gripping onto blonde as the tears fell down her face. "I know sweetheart."_

" _I just…I need to know that I'm good enough to take up his mantle." Robin mumbled into her loves neck._

" _You are more than good enough! You are Robin Hood, protector of magical creatures, defender of the realms, a voice for those who are voiceless…and most importantly…you're My Robin!" Alice's speech was enough to make Robin pull herself together, wiping the remaining tears away._

" _Alice, I-" The words never got to leave the archer mouth, as suddenly a cloaked figure jumped from the trees, pinning them both to the ground. Fighting through the pain, Robin was able to release them both from the monsters clutches as they took off deeper into the wood._

" _Robin, you're bleeding!" Alice gasped as they ran, she wanted to stop Robin, to check her wound but it wasn't safe._

" _I'll be fine…Alice, if something happens, promise me that you'll run! Run straight to your Father's camp, my Mom and Aunt will be there…leave me, get them and they'll know what to do…" Robin shouted over the high pitched screams of the monsters. "Promise me, Alice!" Robin shouted as the cloaked figures began to surround them._

" _Robin, I can't…"_

" _Alice…run!" Robin pushed the girl away as the cloaked figures engulfed her, mumbling 'I love you…' as she lost sight of her true love._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Alice didn't want to leave, didn't want to let the monsters have her love…she wanted to go back, to face off against them, to protect Robin. She wanted to show her love that she was so much more than a fragile girl that always needed to be protected. But she couldn't do that alone, she hadn't stopped running since she lost sight of love, her legs burned and her arms ached, but that never stopped her. Finally, after hours of running, she caught sight of the blackening smoke that rose to the sky, signaling the closeness of her Papa's camp.

"Papa! Regina! Zelena!" Alice shouted as loud as she could as she entered the camp, forcing the three people in question to come running out of their tents.

"Starfish? What's happened?" He Papa moved rush to her, only stopping when he felt a rush of pain shoot through his chest.

"Where is Robin?" Zelena asked as she took in the girl, her clothes dirty and face puffy from crying.

"The monsters…they took her." Was all Alice could say before the events of the day caught up with her, forcing her to faint on the spot.

* * *

The ground is cold and wet under her, she can't tell if it's from the blood pooling from her deep cuts along her arms and back, or if it was like that when she got here…wherever here was. Her head is heavy on her shoulder, struggling to stay up and weighing her down when it hangs. She blinded by lights, circling her, trapping her in this prison.

"Well, looks who is finally awake…when I said I wanted her quiet, I didn't mean unconscious you fools!" The sharp tone cut through Robin's prison, hurting more than the claws of her attackers.

"Where…who…Alice?!" Robin screamed, finally coming to her senses. In a rush of panic, the brunette archer tried and failed to stand, letting out a god awful hiss of pain as she was forced back down to the ground. "I swear if you have hurt her…" The witch cut Robin off, with a harsh laugh.

"Oh, silly child, why would I want to hurt my dear Alice…what kind of Mother would that make me?" Robin yelped as her mouth hung over in disbelief. Alice had spoken very little of her Mother, only mentioning her when they had met children and once after, when talking about how her Father's heart had been cursed.

"M-Mother?" Robin stuttered.

"Not the way you expected to meet your future Mother in law?" The witch laughed wickedly, moving closer to Robin.

"You left Alice in that tower alone all those years. You poisoned her Father's heart…you are not her Mother!" Robin spat as she tried to run at the older woman, but failed as she was quickly pinned against the wall, her arms and legs tightly wrapped by thick thorny branches, slicing into her as she tried to escape.

"Quite the mouth you've got…reminds me of your Mother. How is she? And your Aunt Regina?" The witch moved closer, gently reaching over to touch the brunette's face as she spoke.

"What do you want with me?" The archer hissed, still squirming as she tried to move away from her touch.

"Oh, you don't know?" The witch asked rhetorically before a hearty laugh escaped from her throat. "Hmm, I guess my daughter goes for beauty over brains."

"Cut the crap!" Robin cursed, spitting at the witch.

"Such a temper…but, since you asked so nicely. I need you to do a little job for me…" The witch purred, before winking wickedly at the scowling brunette.

* * *

"Okay…so let me get this straight." Zelena started, as Regina dapped a wet cloth over the blonde girl's head. "You and Robin went into what was supposed to be a deserted forest because you heard a scream?" Zelena continued as she paced through Regina small tent.

"Umm Yes," Alice mumbled, feeling scared under the gaze of both her Papa and Robin's Mother.

"And while in said forest, Robin had some sort of accident and hurt her shoulder? Making shooting an arrow extremely difficult?" Zelena questioned, worry laced in her voice.

"And then you run into Little John of all people, and he warns you about these monsters, telling you not to go after them?" Regina added as she moved to grab her sister's hand, in hopes of calming her down.

"So what do you two do? You go into the forest injured and unsure of what is even waiting for you!" Hook grunted, kicking himself for Alice and Robin having to face such a difficult situation alone.

"Look you can shout and scream later, but right now, Robin is in danger! The woman I love could be lying dead in that forest…and we need to get to her!" Alice shouted, scampering to her feet.

"Love?" Zelena asked starry-eyed.

"Y-yes…I haven't even had a chance to tell her yet…" Alice teared up, wanting nothing more than to run into her Papa or Robin's arms, both of which were impossible at that moment.

"From what you've told us, these monsters aren't what they seem…they're a coven of dangerous witches, a coven that I was personally invited to join." Zelena moved to comfort the blonde, lovingly she ran a motherly hand up and down the blonde's back, as Hook fought back the urge to run and grab his daughter.

"Witches?" Alice mumbled, thinking back the evil witch that had locked her away and cursed her Papa's heart.

"This is a good thing…it means that if they took Robin, it's because they need her…so all we have to do is get our girl back," Zelena reassured the blonde shivering beside her.

"It's time to fight witches with witches." Regina smiled wickedly at her sister, sharing knowing glances.

"And a pirate," Hook added with an eye roll.

"Of course, Papa…but I think we are going to need a little more help…and I know just the person!"

* * *

"Are you sure she's the one, Mother Gothel?" One of Gothel's minions whispered as they looked in on the broken girl. After hours of persuasion, they were nowhere near close to getting what they wanted from the archer.

"She's the only one! I've waited a long time for my Daughter to find love…and now that she's found it, I'm going to destroy everything and everyone." Gothel spoke through gritted teeth. With a flick of her wrist, the plants holding Robin captive sparked to life, sending jolts of magical electricity through the archer's aching body, as she screamed out in pain.

"Mother Gothel…we found this in her belongings." Another minion arrived, tattered letter in hand, forcing Gothel to stop electrocuting the brunette.

"Love letters? How cute…" Gothel smirked as she opened the letter addressed to her daughter. "A Father's blessing…even better." The witch smirked. "This could be just the thing we need, to give our little friend the push she needs."

"Is that all you've got?!" Robin hissed as the witch entered her prison once again.

"I thought you'd like to see what I found…" The witch smirked as she held up the letter to Robin.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Robin spat, trying and failing to kick her way out of the hold the plants had on her.

"No…but it's a very good read…would you like to hear?" The witch asked rhetorically, before clearing her throat and beginning to read.

 _My Dear Starfish,_

 _I haven't been able to stop thinking about our last conversation…I am so happy for you and Robin, I know that your love for each other is one that is pure and lasting. As I'm writing this, your archer is most likely waiting outside my tent as she always does, I will never be able to thank her enough for what she has done for us, being able to talk to you, even if it's just through letters, it warms my heart._

 _The crocodile filled me in on your latest adventure to find the guardian, I hope you succeed soon. I know what it is like not being able to touch the person you love, to hold them…I miss you Starfish, each day I feel my heart grow stronger, but I know unfortunately that it's not enough._

 _Please come by soon love, everyone here loves when you visit….and seeing your face, well…you already know._

 _I love you with my heart, with all the love of the sea…_

 _Papa_

 _My Dear Starfish & Her Robin_

 _Had a nice sit down with your girl, don't worry I kept my promise…as you can see, she is in perfect condition. We had tea and a chat…well, more than a chat. Alice love, I was worried when you told me that you had kissed Robin, from the stories I've heard of this Storybrooke, I thought that she would try and take advantage…but after speaking to her, properly speaking to her…I know that she is one of the good ones. She is full of joy and love, she is a protector and I know that she would do anything to keep that smile plastered on your face._

 _Any worries, or concerns I may have had about this new relationship disappeared the moment Robin had the guts to look me in the eyes and tell me, without a shadow of a doubt, that you were the person who made her a better her…and I know, in my heart…that you and Robin, you are what they talk about in those bedtime stories I used to read to you…_

 _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden, who was forced to live her life to someone else's accord, until one day she met a young archer, with a wicked smile and a tongue like venom…they were both lost, neither knowing where they truly belonged…until they weren't anymore. They had found their place with each other…_

 _Maybe I will finish the story one day, when I'm tucking your little ones into bed at night…but for now, you two go out and live your story._

 _I love you…both of you._

 _Papa_

"Not on my watch…" Gothel laughed wickedly as she tore up the letter and threw it at the teary-eyed brunette. "Now…back to our little game."


	12. Chapter 12

"He should be just around the bend." Alice strode confidentially, trying her best not to think about the whereabouts of her archer.

"Alice, are you sure that getting the dark one involved is such a good idea?" Hook asked, keeping a safe amount of distance between him and his daughter.

"Yes! He's not the man that everyone thinks he is." The blonde argued back. Rumpelstiltskin was like a second Father to her and she wasn't going to let anyone, even her own Papa speak ill of him, not after he had done so much for her.

"I know love...but he also doesn't do anything without something in return, and I don't think we've got anything to offer him," Hook mumbled, worried that the dark one in him would take advantage of the desperation in Alice and use it for his own gain.

"Rumpelstiltskin...Rumpelstiltskin!" Alice called out, ignoring the worries of her Papa, all she could focus on was getting Robin back in one piece.

"Alice...My dear Alice." The scaly man appeared, starling the group.

"I need your help...a coven of witches, they have Robin," Alice announced, standing her ground.

"Witches, you say?" Rumple mumbled as he circled the group, trying and failing to intimidate them.

"The coven of the eight." Regina corrected, sending the man a friendly smirk.

"They have my daughter...you have to help us," Zelena demanded, not in the mood for her former teacher's games.

"No…" Rumple answered in a sing-song voice.

"What? No, please." Alice begged, reaching out to grab the man's arm.

"I have an outstanding deal with the coven and I can't afford to be broken," Rumple explained shrugging off the girl's touch.

"What if it was your son? I thought you were a changed man!" Zelena shouted, growing more frustrated as more time went by.

"My son wouldn't be so stupid...everyone knows not to mess with the coven!" Rumple snapped back.

"Rumple...please, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her…" Alice teared up as she stared sadly at her friend.

"I'm sorry Alice, but at this rate...I highly doubt there will be much of her left." Rumple said what everyone had been thinking, forcing Zelena to seek comfort in her sister's arms, and Hook to kick the ground violently. Getting Rumple on board was their last hope, and now all that was gone…any hope of getting Robin was gone.

"What if I make a deal?" Alice whispered, prompting all eyes to burn into her.

"Alice don't!" Hook stepped forward, only to be stopped by a coursing pain flowing through his chest.

"What kind of deal?" The Dark One asked, drawing the blonde closer to him.

"Anything you want, as long as you help us bring Robin home safely." The blonde pleaded, willing to do any and everything for her love.

"Starfish…changed or not Rumpelstiltskin is not the kind of man you make deals with!" Hook shouted prompting the blonde to turn and face her worried Papa.

"If he can get her back to me, then he is exactly the kind of man I need!" Alice smiled sadly at her Papa, hating having to stand up to the man like that, but she could deal with the repercussions of that after Robin was back home. "So, do we have a deal?" The blonde snarled as she turned back to The Dark One.

"Dea-" Rumple was interrupted by Zelena as he was about to touch Alice's hand.

"Wait! What do you want from her in return?" The redhead snapped, knowing that Robin would want her to look after the blonde in her absence.

"That, is between Alice and I and it shall be discussed after we rescue her little archer...now, deal?" The Dark One held out his hand once again, daring Alice to shake it.

"For Robin...Deal!" The blonde spoke with emotion laced in her voice, as she grabbed The Dark One's hand, sealing whatever fate he had in mind for her.

* * *

Robin was almost broken, after hours of beatings, of magic enchantments, the archer didn't know how much more she could take. But she knew that whatever happened to her, she would never betray her love, no amount of torture would ever make that happen.

"Give it up girl!" Gothel snarled as she tightened the grip on the thorny branches digging deep into Robin already bleeding skin.

"How many times do I have to tell you...I don't have magic, you crazy bitch!" Robin spat, sending trickles of blood down her chin.

"I know you have what I need girl...I just need to find out how to get it." Gothel squared up to the girl, taking her by the throat and squeezing hard.

"If you tell me what you're after maybe I can help? I help you...you let me go. It's a win-win situation." The archer gasped for air, as the witch's hold on her tightened.

"This isn't my first kidnapping. I tell you my plan and then you run off and tell that little team of yours. I don't think so!" The witch whispered as the archer's kicked and screamed for air.

"Mother Gothel, if we keep this up any longer...I'm afraid we might lose her." A minion spoke up, reminding Gothel of why she needed the archer in the first place, prompting her to releases the brunette's throat from her tight hold.

"Maybe that's what she needs...a little brush with her Mother's Ex." Gothel laughed wickedly as she walked over to the minion, hatred painted on her face.

"Hades...my Mother killed him when I was a baby! Just shows how much you know!" Robin breathed heavily as she provoked the woman once again.

"Hades…killed? Not in this realm sweetie." The redhead laughed, sending shivers down the archer's spine. She was sure that if she ever made it out of there alive, that laugh would most definitely haunt her dreams for years to come.

"You will be when my Mom and Aunt Regina get here!" Robin boasted, still holding on to the hope that Alice had made it out of the forest.

"The Not So Wicked Witch and the Lesser Half of The Evil Queen? I'm terrified!" Gothel mocked, as she added another thick thorny branch to the collection tightly wrapped around the brunette, pinning her to the wet mossy wall, leaving the archer alone until her next round of torture.

"You forgot about me, dearie!" Gothel jumped as The Dark One appeared in front of her, accompanied by Regina, Zelena, Hook, and Alice.

"Rumpelstiltskin! You can't be here, we have a deal!" Gothel snarled at him, smirking proudly.

"It seems that I got a better offer!" The Dark One smirked, wiping the frown from the redhead's face.

"Release the girl or face the end of my sword!" Hook stepped up, the blade pressed up against the witch's throat.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite pirate, here for another round?" The witch purred, as she slowly ran a finger up the pirate's arm, before being violently pushed away.

"It's over Gothel! Give me back my daughter!" Zelena snapped, using her magic to choke the witch, only to realize that their magic was being dampened and had no effect on the more powerful witch.

"What daughter?" Gothel smirked as she flicked her wrist towards the cave where Robin was being held, lighting it up for the group to see her prisoner, before sending a burst of magic her way, quickly transporting the brunette away.

"Where did...where did you send her!" Alice shouted, stepping out from her protective place behind Regina.

"Alice…" Gothel muttered.

"Mother...No Monster!" Alice spat, her hatred for the woman laced in every word.

"Don't worry...I'm not here to hurt you. I'm doing all this for you, to bring us together…" Gothel tried to walk closer to the blonde, only to be stopped a sharp cold blade against her throat.

"Not on my watch! You trapped her in a tower, left her to die! You cursed my heart, separated us! It will be a cold day in hell before I let you anywhere near her!" Hook hissed through gritted teeth.

"One day...you'll understand what I did Alice, and you'll forgive me." Gothel ignored the pirate, her eyes never leaving Alice's as she tried to move once more, adding pressure to the blade.

"Don't you even think about it! You are coming with me and I'm going to put you back in prison where you belong!" The pirate spat.

"I'm afraid my services are no longer needed here Captain...until next time," Gothel smirked, before poofing herself and all her minion's away.

"Robin...where did she send Robin!" Zelena and Alice said, almost in unison as they entered the cave where Robin had been kept. The ground was littered with the archer's blood, sweat and tears, the branches that had held her, lay dead collapsed over each other and the air, it held the pain and screams, making it almost unbearably painful to breathe in.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Hook muttered, holding back the urge to get any closer to his daughter.

"Zelena...do you feel that?" Regina whispered as her fingertips began to tingle.

"Yes...the energy in here, I'm going to kill her for what she did to my daughter." Zelena nodded, feeling every cry, curse and scream that Robin had let out.

"We need to get to her quick, if she doesn't get some medical attention soon...there won't be any of her left." Regina whimpered at the thought of her niece laying in a ditch somewhere, injured and bleeding.

"No! This is all my fault! Mother...Gothel is doing all this because of me! She captured Robin and did god knows what because of me…" Alice began to panic, pacing the small cave, careful not to tread to close to her Papa.

"No Starfish...none of this is your fault! Gothel is the purest of evil, who only does what is needed for her own personal gain!" Hook muttered, hiding the twinges of pain he was feeling as Alice moved around the cave. "We will find Robin...all of us!"

"Your Father is right, we just have to stay strong Alice," Zelena added, stopping the blonde and pulling her into her arms. "Our girl is strong...and I hate to quote those love-struck idiots. But, we are family and family always find each other." The redhead laughed slightly, before placing a small kiss on the blonde's hairline.

"That's it!" Regina announced loudly.

"Care to clue me in Sis?" Zelena rolled her eyes at the brunette, not making a move to let go of the blonde in her arms.

"The only reason we couldn't use a locator spell was because Gothel had been blocking out any outside magic until Rumple lowered the barrier enough to get us in." The brunette witch explained.

"So now that Gothel has sent her somewhere else, we could possibly use a locator spell to find her! Why didn't I think of that?!" Rumple added kicking himself for his former student outsmarting him.

"We just need something that belongs to Robin," Regina added, receiving a collective sigh from the group.

"Well, there goes that idea…" Zelena mumbled.

"I have an idea...but you aren't going to like this," Alice spoke up as she looked over to her Papa, hoping that he wouldn't freak out.

"We're all ears…"

"My heart…it has belonged to Robin since the day I met her, would that work?" Alice asked, praying that she this would be the key to finding her love.

"What?! You can't be serious Starfish!" Hook was quick to disagree with the plan, while the three of the magic users shared silent glances with each other.

"I've never done a locator spell with a heart before…Rumple?" Regina shrugged.

"It's not impossible…but it would only work if the love is pure and if Robin felt the same way of course." The Dark One itched his head, unsure if this was actually going to work.

"She…I think she does…." Zelena mumbled, sending Alice a hopeful glance.

"Are you sure you want to do this Alice?" Regina asked, taking a step towards the shaking blonde girl.

"I need to find her…do it." Alice nodded, preparing herself for what was about to come.

"This is going to hurt."

* * *

Armed with the enchanted heart of the blonde girl, the group found themselves deep in the forest near the Resistance's campsite. Following the glowing heart, every inch at a time, until the light in the heart faded leaving it practically useless in Regina's hand.

"Brace yourself…" Regina whispered, before plunging the heart back into the blonde chest, leaving the girl breathless and slightly bruised from the entire experience.

"So it brought us back here...all that and we are back where we started!" Zelena let out a frustrated growl, kicking up leaves and stomping on branches in anger until she noticed a large lump buried beneath a pile of broken branches.

"Robin!" Zelena shouted as she darted to her daughter's side, followed closely by Alice.

"A-Alice...the witches…" Robin tried and failed to lift her head, too weak and broken.

"Don't, you need to keep your strength up." Alice coed as she tentatively ran her fingers through the brunette's blood-soaked hair.

"Stand back…" Regina spoke, as she waved her hand over Robin's injured body performing a healing spell, but instead of healing the girl's injuries, it caused to her to scream out in pain and curse under her breath.

"Why did you stop!" Zelena announced, knowing that her daughter was going to be in some pain during the spell because of the severity of her injuries.

"Gothel has put an enchantment on her, anything magical that we try to do to save her will only make her worse," Regina explained as she knelt down beside her niece, offering her a small smile of apology.

"What does that mean?" Alice questioned, sitting back down beside her love. Gently she took the archers hand, cradling it between her own while placing small kisses lightly on the palm.

"It means that our girl has to heal a normal person who isn't lucky enough to have any witches in her family...we need to get her home," Zelena answered for her sister as she watched the interaction between the two girls, smiling at the fact that Alice still managed to make Robin blush even when she was laying almost dead in the middle of the forest.

"I've got her," Hook announced as he nodded at his daughter, signaling for her to move.

"Robin, I'm here...just not you know, right here," Alice mumbled as she brushed the tattered hair away from the brunette's forehead, leaning down she gently placed a small kiss, letting her lips linger longer than what would be expected.

"I've got her Starfish, don't worry." Her Papa whispered as she back away from her almost sleeping love.

"I believe my services here are no longer needed...and we have a matter of payment to discuss," Rumple spoke up, grabbing Alice's arm to keep her by his side, while the others headed towards the Emerald Acres Farm.

"I'll catch up…" Alice shouted, sending one last glance at her now safe love, thinking that this would be the last time she saw her. "What do you want from me?" The blonde snapped uncharacteristically at the man she once thought of as a second Father.

"One simple thing...in return for my help, you have to promise me that you never stop loving Robin…" The Dark One smirked at the now confused blonde.

"What?" Alice stuttered.

"I've been around my fair share of true love, and what you feel for Robin, is one of the strongest and purest kind of true love out there...true love is a powerful thing, a power that I may need in the years to come." Rumple coughed, trying to make it seem like he wasn't emotionally attached to the blonde girl or her happiness.

"Thank you…" Alice smiled bright, before pulling the man into an unexpected hug.

"Go. I'll see you again soon, Alice." The Dark One whispered as he hugged the girl tight back.

* * *

"Hey…" Alice whispered as she tiptoed into Robin's bedroom. In the blonde's absence, Zelena had made a point of undressing Robin changing her into some pyjamas, cleaning her skin of the dried in blood and tended to her open wounds, before settling her in bed.

"There's my Tower Girl...I was so worried." Robin's voice was hoarse, as she reached out her hand for the blonde, who quickly rushed over to her side, intertwining their fingers gently.

"You were, try being in my shoes." Alice laughed, feeling the emotions of the day finally bubbling up inside her. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you…" Alice whispered, tears streaming down her face. With a grunt, Robin managed to sit up just enough, to rest her hand on her cheek.

"You're never going to lose me Alice...like it or not, you're stuck with me." Robin winked, before leaning in to capture the blonde's lips with her own. Gently stroking her thumb lovingly over the blonde woman's cheek as Alice smiled brightly into the kiss.

"I can't imagine never feeling that again…" Alice whispered against the archer's lips, before moving to place sweet kisses down the brunette's neck, being careful as she kissed the small cuts littered all over her.

"If this is what healing like a normal person is like...I'd happily get injured every day for the rest of my life." Robin joked as she threaded her fingers through blonde locks, moaning silently as Alice sucked down on a spot just behind her ear that she had found on their first date.

"Don't you dare Robin Mills! Do you know what I had to go through to get you back!" Alice pulled back, a scolding smirk plastered on her face.

"Mom said that you were pretty badass...even went as far as to make a deal with The Dark One…what were you thinking Alice?!" Robin glared at the woman by her side, taking this moment as the perfect opportunity to tell Alice how incredibly stupid it was to get The Dark One involved.

"I was thinking that I couldn't bear the thought of losing the woman I love!" Alice smiled brightly, saying those words with ease after everything they had just been through.

"Love?" Robin nearly choked, as Alice climbed over her, to the side of Robin's bed she had claimed as her own.

"Yes, love! I love you Nobin." Alice Eskimo kissed her love, before attacking her lover's lips with hundreds of little kisses, teasing the ever-growing frustrated brunette.

"I wanted to say it first…" Robin pouted after Alice finally pulled away.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" The blonde kissed away the playful pout that rested on her face, letting her lips linger until they could hardly breathe.

"Come here…" The archer opened her arm, with a small hiss of pain, allowing Alice to carefully cuddle in beside her, gripping onto the brunette shirt. "I love you too Tower Girl…" Robin whispered into Alice's hair, as her hand roamed the girls back, trying to find a way to get closer to the blonde, to feel her hot skin on her fingertips.

"Rest...there will be plenty of time for that once you are better." Alice winked placing a small kiss on the brunette's neck, before contently drifting off into a peaceful slumber, safe and sound in her true love's arms, a place she planned to stay for the rest of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin's recovery had been a long and ongoing one, requiring around the clock bed rest which drove the brunette crazy. She wanted to get back out into the world, to start building up the strength in her shooting arm again. But Zelena and Alice weren't having any of it and were happy to operate a 24-hour nursing service for the stubborn archer to make sure that she stuck to the doctor's orders.

"And how is our patient this morning?" Alice mumbled as she skipped down the stairs. Zelena had invited her to stay in the guest room ever since they found Robin, and the blonde had been loving being able to be close to her love.

"Cranky…she threw her spoon at me when I was giving her breakfast." Zelena let out a sigh of frustration, as she showed the blonde the porridge stain on her dress.

"That doesn't sound like Robin…" Alice frowned in confusion as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Meet Robin the patient she's a proper gremlin…plus, I think she's a little bored. She's been stuck in that bed for almost three weeks now." The redhead vented, as she ran her hand through the messy red locks.

"I've been trying to teach her how to play chess, but it's proving rather difficult." The blonde blushed slightly, thinking of the reason why the chess lessons hadn't been going as planned. Ever since they confessed their love for one another, things had been getting more and more intense between the two lovers, chased kisses suddenly turned into passionate make-out session's, with roaming hands and silent moans, not that Alice minded of course.

"She wants to go out into the world! She's always hated being stuck inside." The redhead continued to rant, unaware of the thoughts going through the blonde in front of her.

"I get that feeling…why don't we bring the outside to her?" Alice bounced excitedly as she thought back to her life in the tower and one of the things that kept her sane while trapped.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

After getting everything into place for Robin's surprise, the blonde quietly tiptoed into the archer's room, stopping at the door for a few moments to admire her sleeping girlfriend. The way her mouth hung open slightly, her beautiful brown hair sticking out at all angles, the way her nose scrunched up while she was dreaming peacefully. Alice didn't know how she had gotten so lucky, she had this amazing woman who loved her, regardless of her quirks and even after she'd been kidnaped by her crazy mother, Robin had still wanted to be with her.

"Hey, sleepy head," Alice mumbled as she crawled into bed and placed a sweet kiss on the brunette's sleeping lips.

"Mmm, hey…I could get used to waking up like this." Robin spoke in a hushed tone as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"You say that every time." Alice blushed as she moved to sit up against the headboard, offering her lap for the sleepy brunette.

"And I mean it every time…it's better than the wakeup call I get from my Mom when she has to give my medicine at six!" Robin mumbled against Alice's stomach, sending vibration's through the blonde's body. "I'm gonna miss waking up to you every day when I'm better." The archer looked up at her love, even after being together for only a few week's Robin knew that she wanted to spend every day of the rest of her life with the blonde.

"Me too…maybe someday, we'll have our own little house and we will be able to wake up next to each other every morning." Alice gushed as she ran her fingers through Robin's messy bed hair.

"I'd like that." The brunette leaned up, capturing the girl's lips. As hands began to roam, the brunette moved to straddle the girl deepening the kiss.

"Robin…we can't," Alice breathed in between kisses.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore…" The archer mumbled, as her head rested on the blonde's forehead, both breathing heavily, while Alice's hands made their way under the brunette's shirt, stroking their way up and down the girl's bare back. Robin moved to attack the blonde's neck, knowing all of her girlfriend's special spots.

"Mmm…wait, your Mother." Alice moaned, her grip on the girl's hips tightened as Robin pressed her body even further into the blonde.

"Shh…" Robin hummed, before latching onto the blonde's lips once more, forcing the blonde to let out a hearty moan, while their tongues fought playfully for control.

"Good Afteno…oh sorry!" Zelena shrieked as she walked in on her daughter and girlfriend.

"Mom! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Robin defeated, quickly rolled off her blonde true love, as she shot daggers at her Mother.

"Have you heard of respecting the house rules?" The redhead shouted, forcing both of the girls to turn an alarming shade of red, both of them knowing that as of late, things had been heading in that direction, and fast.

"We weren't doing…that!" Robin muttered angrily.

"Ohh, sandwiches," Alice mumbled to herself, as she began to dig through the tray of food for the marmalade ones, opting to stay out of the awkward conversation.

"Regardless of the house rules, your body is still healing! You can't be doing things like that!" Zelena snapped at her daughter.

"Like kissing my girlfriend?" Robin smirked back, snarling at her Mother.

"Like…over exerting yourself!" Zelena explained simply, not in the mood to be fighting with the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine now?" Robin hissed through gritted teeth. The archer was seriously starting to get annoyed with people tiptoeing around her.

"Robin you were on death's door when we found you, three weeks isn't enough time for someone to just suddenly be fine!" Zelena shouted, making both girls jump at the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I know how worried you've both been and I'm not making it any easier." The brunette looked down at her still slightly cut hands that were tangled up in her lap, she knew that she had been acting like an ass, especially towards her Mother.

"You're bored and frustrated, we get that," Zelena spoke softly as she sat down gently on the brunette's bed.

"And, we have a plan!" Alice spoke up once again as she jumped onto her own side of her bed, with half a marmalade sandwich in one hand and a long test tube containing some dirt and grass in the other.

"What is this?" The archer asked as Alice handed the test tube.

"This is what my Papa used to do for me when I was in the tower," Alice explained with a small frown on her face, she hadn't been able to see her Papa as much since the day they brought Robin home, although Regina had offered to fill in for Robin, allowing Alice to still send her Papa a letter once a week. "I'd tell him where in all the realms I was thinking of and he'd travel out and bring me back one of these." The blonde explained, before munching on her sandwich.

"Woah, that's so cool. Where is this one from?" The archer asked as she took a closer look at the contents of the small vile.

"Take a smell and find out." Alice winked, her mouth full of bread and jam.

"It smells…like that field just south of your hut, the one where we watched the comet." Robin blushed at the memory of the night they had spent together, just the two of them, under the stars. No injuries, no overbearing Mother's and most importantly, no interruptions.

"You said that it would make a good place for target practice, I wanted something that would remind you of shooting, but I don't know where you usually practice," Alice mumbled as she wiped the crumbs off Robin's bed.

"This is amazing, it feels like I'm actually there and not stuck in here…thank you, Alice." Robin smiled wholeheartedly, before leaning in for a small kiss, fully aware of her mother's prying eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"That's not all your girl came up with." Zelena winked.

"There's more?"

"Yep! How does a picnic, followed by some archery practice and some star gazing sound?" Alice smiled smugly at the brunette.

"That actually sounds amazing…but I'm still stuck in this bed and I haven't been cleared to shoot yet." The annoyed archer pointed out, with a shrug of her good shoulder.

"True, but I've always wanted to shoot an arrow!" The blonde teased excitedly.

"You? Shoot an arrow? It's not as easy as it looks babe." Robin couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her girlfriend even holding a bow, let alone shooting an arrow.

"Well…you can teach me!" The blonde bit her lip, teasing the brunette.

"Sounds perfect." The archer winked in response.

"But none of that until you take your medicine and eat your lunch!" Zelena spoke up, pulling the two girl's from their unofficial staring contest, as a large tray of food was suddenly magically teleported onto the brunette's bed.

"Yes, Mother…wait, there is only enough for two in here, aren't you joining us?" Robin asked in confusion, her Mother hadn't left her alone since the kidnapping.

"Not today, I suddenly have plans with Regina…and you wouldn't want your Mother to hijack your date." Zelena winked knowingly at the now grinning girls, as Robin reached over to tangle her hand with Alice's.

"Thanks, Mom…"

"Take good care of her." The redhead playfully warned the blonde girl.

"You know I will," Alice called out to the redhead as she left the room, only to pop her head back in seconds later.

"Oh, and girls…house rules! Respect them!" Zelena smirked, before disappearing once again.

"Mom!" Robin shouted, but she knew that her Mother had most likely already poofed to Regina's camp.

With Zelena out of the house, the two girls relaxed into their domestic life. Alice changed Robin's bandages, made sure that she took her medicine to help with enchantments that Gothel had put on her body and happily dug into the food provided by Zelena. After all the food had disappeared - mostly eaten by the starving archer - Alice excitedly bounced downstairs to retrieve the plastic bow and arrow and small target mat's that Zelena had conjured up. The target mats were hung around the brunette's room and Robin's bed was pushed into the middle of the room for a better view of all the targets.

"Are you sure I'm holding it right?" Alice asked as she stood proudly plastic bow - almost too small for her - held firmly in her hands, aiming at the small target just above the window.

"Am I sure that you are holding a child's plastic bow right? Yep, pretty sure." Robin giggled as she fiddled with the toy arrow in her hand, aiming it at Alice's backside. When she was satisfied that her aim was right, the archer flung the arrow gently, hitting its target with a plop.

"Robin! Focus!" Alice shrieked as she was hit.

"Sorry…straighten your back ever so slightly." The archer smirked as she took in the blonde stance properly, before silently crawling down her bed and standing behind the blonde.

"Like this?" Alice mumbled as she stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"No…" Robin smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in close before whispering directly into the blonde's ear. "Like this."

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Alice pointed out, bumping her gently with her bum, but not making any indication of moving.

"You're the one that wanted to learn." The archer purred as she placed small kisses on her neck.

"This doesn't feel like learning." The blonde moaned as she melted into the archer's arms, dropping the bow and arrow and lacing her fingers with Robin's that we rested on her stomach.

"This is so much better than learning," Robin mumbled against Alice's neck, sending vibrating waves of pleasure through the blonde.

"Someone seems to have a one-track mind these days." The blonde mumbled as she arched her neck giving Robin more access.

"Is that a problem?" The brunette giggled, as she nibbled gently on then blondes ear.

"Not completely…but I think we should slow down." Alice breathed out, prompting the archer to loosen up on her hold. Turning to face her, Alice gave her girlfriend a shy smile.

"Oh…I thought." Robin rubbed the back of her neck nervously, as a hot blush crept across her cheeks.

"No…trust me, I like where things are heading, I really like this, it's just…I've never." Alice looked down in embarrassment, thinking that someone who looked as amazing as Robin did, surely had people throwing themselves at her back in her world.

"Neither have I…I always wanted my first time to be special and with someone I loved," Robin mumbled as she placed a finger under the blondes chin, forcing her head up to face her.

"Me too…but I don't think I'm quite there yet." The blonde shrugged ready for the brunette to pull away and end things.

"Why didn't you say anything…I'm sorry if you thought that I was pressuring you or anything." Robin gently pulled the smaller girl into her arms, holding her close as she threaded her fingers through her golden locks.

"No, no, you weren't…I've rather enjoyed what we've been doing," Alice reassured the worried brunette, winking teasingly before pecking the archer's lips.

"Oh yeah…" Robin moaned, loving when Alice was in a teasing mood like this. "Do you like it when I do this?" The archer teased back as she planted a deep passionate kiss on the wanting blonde's lips.

"God yes." She mumbled against her lover's lips.

"What about this?" The archer teased, as she placed sloppy kisses along the blonde's neck, before sucking hard on a certain spot just under the blondes chin, that she knew drove her lover crazy.

"Definitely that…" Alice shakily spoke, thoroughly enjoying what the brunette was doing. "You know what I like most though?"

"Hmm?" The archer hummed against her skin before she was gently pushed away from her love.

"When we are cuddled up in bed and you are resting! Bed now!" Alice spoke in a sing-song tone as she jumped onto the bed and opened her arms for her love.

"You're no fun!" Robin pouted as she crawled up the bed, starting to feel the effects of the day taking over her body.

"Yeah yeah." Alice rolled her eyes as the brunette cuddled sweetly into her arms, ready for her usual afternoon nap.

* * *

"Any sign of her yet?" The redhead asked as soon as she entered Regina's tent.

"Nothing, I've put the word out all over the Kingdom. Don't worry sis, we'll find that witch and make her pay for everything she's done." Regina smiled reassuringly, as she threw a bunch of leaves into the black cauldron.

"Zelena." Hook nodded from his seat at the small table, where he sat nursing a cup of tea.

"Nook…Hook, sorry force of habit." Zelena smiled apologetically at the man she knew wholeheartedly would one day be family.

"No harm done. How's Robin?" He raised his cup to the tall redhead, smiling knowingly.

"Getting there, she and Alice are having a little date night. Young love is so adorable!"

"Aye…thank you, for taking care of Alice…she's lucky to have someone like you and Robin in her life." A wave of sadness passed over the man, ducking his head he hid the tears now forming in his eyes.

"And soon she'll have her Father again," Zelena whispered as she placed her hand gently on his back, now knowing what it was like to be separated from a child.

"Hopefully…but it seems we have more pressing matters to attend to." The man coughed, choking back the emotions bubbling up inside.

"Such as?" Regina questioned as she walked over to join the pair.

"Gothel…a friend of mine told me she came looking for safe passage to Neverland." He explained, pulling out a tattered letter for them to read.

"Neverland? What could she possibly want there?" Zelena spoke burning question that had been going through both of the Mill's sister's minds.

"There's only one thing worth seeking out on that godforsaken island or rather someone." Hook frowned worrisomely.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin was finally free of her horrid bed rest and to celebrate, Alice had asked Zelena if they could go to a festival in the next Kingdom. Zelena, of course, had been very apprehensive about the idea, just like she had with the doctor's decision to clear her and put an end to her bed rest, but after some begging from both of the girls and a secret announcement of a trip to Neverland coming up, she agreed.

"Are you sure this trip is such a good idea?" Zelena hovered in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom, as the young couple packed a few changes of clothes into a large leather bag, excitement beaming from them.

"Mom…" Robin moaned, throwing her head back and kicking the air. This marked the hundredth time Zelena had asked her daughter this question since Alice had asked about the trip and every time the archer's reaction had been the same.

"Sorry for worrying about the wellbeing of my daughter and her girlfriend!" Zelena threw her hands up in surrender, not shocked by her daughter's behavior.

"I'm fine Mom! I can shoot again and I'm not even on bed rest anymore!" The archer added as she walked closer to the redhead. "I will be perfectly fine, I promise." Robin pulled her Mother in for an unexpected hug, catching the older woman completely off guard, but all that was washed away as she relaxed into her daughter's arms, loving this new found closeness that had come about since moving here.

"You'll make sure she takes it easy, won't you?" Zelena looked over her daughter's shoulder at the grinning blonde, as the two Mills women pulled apart.

"Of course! And if you're still so worried, you could always come with us? The more the merrier, right Robin?" Alice bounced excitedly, missing the glare that Robin had been sending her.

"I'm sure my Mom has better things to do...right Mom!" Robin spoke through gritted teeth, as she walked back to the bed where all her clothes covered the entire bed.

"Actually I do, I'm planning to spend the day with Regina," Zelena smirked at her now relieved daughter.

"Oh, doing anything fun?" Alice chirped, failing to notice the glances that were being shared between mother and daughter.

"Now, that would be telling." Zelena winked, before poofing herself away.

"I hate when she does that!" Robin mumbled, almost regretting the day she gave her Mom her magic.

"At least we can do this…" Alice purred into Robin's ear as she kissed down the archers jaw. "Unless you'd prefer to talk to your Mother all day instead." The blonde teased, pulling away slightly. Quickly, Robin spun around and pulled the blonde into her hold, kissing her fiercely.

* * *

The waves smashed hard against the sharp rocks, splashing up small flecks of water over the trio. Armed with the Jolly Roger, as a mode of transportation, they had set out to gather some intel on Gothel's latest sighting. A number of different sailors had reached out to Hook, upon hearing that the fearsome pirate had been looking for the witch, and all of the intel had led them here: The Dreaded Island of Neverland.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zelena mumbled as they walked the rocky beach of Neverland.

"Aye, this place seems to have that effect on people." Hook gave her a hearty chuckle, trying his best to keep the spirits of the two women up, but deep down the captain had been dreading his visit back to this island.

"We just need to find out what that witch was looking for and then get out of here! The less time I spend on this island again, the better." Shivers danced through the brunette's body as she thought back to the terrible couple of days that were spent in this godforsaken place.

"I didn't know you had visited Neverland before." The redhead questioned as rocky beach turned into tropical forest paradise.

"Henry was captured when he was a child and we all came here to rescue him. Emma, me, the Charming's and your other self...it was the first time that they didn't look at me like the Evil Queen." Regina explained to the group, as the memories of the island flooded through her mind. The fight with Snow on the ship, Emma's first magic lesson, almost losing David, the final showdown with Pan...she had almost lost her son and there was no way she was not going to let this island take another child away from their parents.

"Pan take him?" Hook asked as he held back thick leaves with his hook for the two women.

"Not directly, but that's another story for another time. Do you know where this fish is?" Regina shook trying to shift an oncoming headache, she would tell them eventually, but right now she needed to focus on the mission at hand.

"She's not a fish, no...she's much worse than that." The Captain muttered, carrying around his own horrific memories of this island. "Since Pan was struck down by a rogue Lost Boy, she's taken over. More ruthless and twice as twisted than the little bugger."

"Does she have magic?" Zelena spoke up, using her own magic to chop any branches in her way.

"Aye...legend has it, she killed trident himself just to get her hands on more powerful magic." Hook explained as he pulled out his personal map of the island.

"Well then, let's find that Wendy Darling you speak of," Zelena smirked wickedly, pushing down any fear or insecurity she may have had about this trip if there was any chance of Robin and Alice getting their happy ending, Gothel had to be destroyed and Zelena couldn't wait.

* * *

"I am fairly capable of riding my own horse you know!" Robin moaned as she climbed onto the back of Alice's horse, wrapping her arms tentatively around her lover's waist.

"I know, but then you wouldn't be cuddled into my back," Alice smirked wickedly, as they set off. It was at least a days journey until they reached the next Kingdom, so the blonde had decided it might be a good idea to hire a horse, even if they just used it to carry bags in the end.

"Sneaky little…" Robin mumbled as she leaned up to peck the girl's cheek. "Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" She asked as she lay her head on the blondes back.

"Nope!" Alice said with a pop.

"You're not bringing me to Wonderland, are you? I don't think I'm ready for that yet, and I think my Mom would kill me!" The archer panicked, tightening her grip on the blonde.

"No, we aren't going to Wonderland! There will be no realm jumping today...I hope." Alice chucked nervously, enjoying the blend of greens and blues they trotted through the deep forest. "If you must know, we are going to a festival in the next Kingdom and that is all I'm saying!"

"A festival? Cool! We had a few back in Storybrooke. We'd have cotton candy and candy apples and candy corn...now that I think about it was mainly just an excuse to eat loads of sugar." Robin bounced with excitement, before placing a slobbery kiss on her blondes neck.

"Candy apples, candy corn? I didn't know you could put candy on fruit and vegetables." The blonde mumbled curiously, as the brunette placed small kisses along her neck, completely distracting the blonde from her duties as the driver.

"You can put candy on anything if you try hard enough. It's a worthy goal." Vibrations ran through the blonde's body, as her archer mumbled against her neck.

"Maybe we could try sometime." Alice bit her lip, to stop a low moan from releasing.

"Absolutely!" Robin lessened her attack on the blonde, shuffling closer so that their bodies were practically glued to one another. "I'd try anything with you...just ya know…not Wonderland, not yet." Robin rested her chin on the blondes shoulder heads pressed together happily, in their own little world of loving bliss.

* * *

"This is hopeless! We've been wondering about this bloody island for hours and we are no closer to finding this Wendy girl!" Zelena shouted as the group stopped for a well-needed break.

"Don't worry Sis, we will." Regina placed a soothing hand on the redhead. "How long are Robin and Alice away on their little trip?"

"Three days at least." Hook answered for the redhead, he too had been a tiny bit apprehensive about the outing, but unlike Zelena, he chose not to voice his concern to the blonde.

"Okay good, we can make camp here tonight and then try and again in the morning. We've still got two days to find her." Regina made her plan, one that the two other people present wearily agreed.

"I'll get the firewood." Hook nodded at the two women.

"Thank you." Zelena smiled wholeheartedly at the man, coming to the conclusion a short while ago that he wasn't so bad after all.

"We will get her, and we will stop Gothel...you have my word." The pirate nodded at the two Mills women, before disappearing into the woods.

"He's right...wow, that was something I never thought I'd say about Hook." The brunette chuckled at herself.

"That's because we were stuck with the wrong Hook…you were right about him, he is a good man," Zelena smirked knowingly at the brunette.

"Oh shut up." Regina shot daggers at the redhead, before the sisters burst into a fit of laughter, only to be cut off by the howl of Hook in the far distance.

"Hook!" The two women stood, shouting in unison.

"We have to…"

"Agreed!"

The two women ran blindly into the tropical forest, hopping low branches and ducking under higher up ones. Listening for any indication of the pirate, of a Lost Boy, of anything whatsoever. But all they heard was silence.

"Where the hell did he go! I swear Alice is going to kill me if I have to tell her I lost her father in Neverland!" Zelena huffed as they reached a dead end.

"We'll find him."

"No need!" A thick British accent filled the forest, "You can have your Captain back, on one condition." The voice twirled around them, creating the illusion that it was only speaking to each woman individually.

"What? What do you want? You bitch?" Zelena shouted into the air.

"I want the one they call...Robin." The voice hissed, sending shivers down both women's backs.

"Well, you can't have her!" Regina shouted this time, pulling herself out of the trance the voice seemed to put her in.

"Her? I do not require a female Robin." The voice softened, before a puff of yellow smoke appeared, revealing a young girl, and a handcuffed Hook.

"You're just a child…" Zelena gasped.

"Were you expecting me to be some old hag?" Wendy teased, pretending to be offended.

"Kind of, yeah!" Zelena shared a worried glance with her sister. "Look, we can't give you what you want...Robin, Robin Hood...well, he's-"

"Dead...Robin is dead." Regina cut her sister off, as her eyes burrowed into the soul of the young girl.

"I feared that was the case...very well. You can have your pirate." With a wave of her hand, the shackles holding Hook captive disappeared. "If I were you I'd leave this place...some very dangerous things are coming and you are not worth my time!"

"Are you Wendy Darling?" Zelena ignored the advice, not ready to give up so easily.

"How do you know my name?" The girl raised her hand, ready to do whatever magic it took to keep herself safe.

"We came looking for you...there is a powerful witch, that we believe might be coming your way," Regina explained to the confused girl.

"Gothel...I had the displeasure of meeting that hag a few days ago." Wendy spat, shaking away the creepy feeling that comes when the witch is mentioned.

"What did she want?" Zelena pried.

"That's not how this works...you want something, you've got to give something." The blonde smirked at the redhead, watching as a look of fury crept onto Zelena' face.

"Listen here you little-" Hook quickly stepped in front of the redhead, effectively cutting her off.

"How do we know we can trust you? That you're not just working with Gothel?" The pirate spat back, deciding that it was best he dealt the Wendy.

"I want her gone just as much as you do...but I'm not the key." Wendy winked, before moving to pull

herself up onto a nearby boulder.

"The key? How do we find it?" Hook stepped forward, not backing down to a child.

"You know my rules. You do me a little favor and I tell you everything you need to know, to defeat that bitch!"

"That kind of favor…" Hook sighed defeatedly.

"You can't be serious Killian!" Zelena snapped, grabbing the pirate and turning him around violently to face her.

"We have too!" The man snapped back, startling the redhead. "For our girls and their happiness...we have too." He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stared deeply into her eyes, silently begging her to go along with this.

"Okay...what is it you want?" Zelena smirked at the young girl.

"It's simple really...I want my power back!" The blonde clapped wickedly. "And you three are going to be the ones that get it for me." The four were quickly engulfed in a cloud of thick yellow smoke.

* * *

"Robin! Do you see them?" Alice called from the hill just beside their camp for the evening.

"See what Tower Girl?" Robin questioned as she climbed the last few feet on the hill.

"The lights…" The blonde stared up at the sky in a daydream, as a large group of fireflies buzzed overhead, lighting up the small campsite.

"It's beautiful." Robin smiled as she finally reached her lover. Pulling Alice from her daydream as she intertwined their fingers together.

"I used to see them all the time in the Tower...my Papa would make me count them before bed, that's how he taught me," Alice whispered as Robin moved to stand behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around her blonde love.

"We never had any in Storybrooke...we didn't have much of what this world has actually." The archer explained as they swayed gently in the wind together.

"They did have something so much better than all the little wonders we have here." The blonde mumbled as she managed to turn around to face the brunette, without breaking Robin's tight hold on her.

"And what was that? Candy apples?" Robin teased, as she leaned into to brush against the blonde's lips gently.

"They had a Robin Mills...I would have given anything to have one of those in my tower with me." Alice smiled before capturing Robin's lips lovingly as she tangled her fingers in the archers braid.

"Well you have the one and only Robin Mills right now...what do you plan to do to her?" Robin teased as she pulled away from her lover's lips.

"Now...that would be telling." Alice purred, before breaking free of Robin's hold and running down towards the fire, ready for her night under the stars with Robin and no curfew to interrupt them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a little warning, this chapter deals with some homophobia, apart from that it's mainly just mad archer fluff and Neverland adventures!**

* * *

The birds had just begun their morning sing-song high in the trees, the winds carried the soft hum of the river and crunching sounds of nuts being nibbled on by the small creatures above. The sun was low in the sky, not quite ready to say goodbye to the moon and take up their duties of the day, much like the two lovers who lay cuddled under their cloaks, arms tangled, faces pressed together, lips red and swollen from events of the night before. The archer was the first to stir, being used to early morning hunts she had seen the skies like these many times, but this time was more special, because this time she was seeing it with her true love, tucked safely in her arms snoring silently. Robin still couldn't believe that she had managed to find someone like Alice, someone so kind and pure. Especially with all the things that life had thrown at her, she was still the most good-hearted person, that Robin had ever met -and she used to live in the same town as Snow White and Prince Charming- Alice was so much more than any words could describe, and Robin had tried, but none of them seemed to do her justice, she was just simply Alice. Not the girl from the stories that falls down a rabbit hole, -although Robin thought that she would probably end up doing that eventually on one of her travels no doubt- she was not just the girl who was forced to spend her life trapped in a tower, and she was just not the Guardian, the one to finally put the Dark One curse to rest. Yes, she had parts of those things in her, but that wasn't who she was…she was Alice, Robin's true love, Captain Hook's daughter, the Wicked Witch's future daughter in law, maybe. But right now, when Robin looked down at the peaceful blonde in her arms, she was just Alice, her Alice.

"Morning sunshine," Robin whispered as she gently leaned down to kiss her lover sweetly, making the blonde stir slightly in her arms.

"Mmm…Morning." Alice mumbled against Robin's lips, gripping onto the archer undershirt tightly, trying to do the impossible and pull them closer together. "How early is it?" The blonde muttered as they pulled apart, prompting the blonde girl to cuddle up against the brunette once again.

"Pretty early, the sun isn't even up properly yet." The brunette spoke sweetly as she ran her fingers through the tattered blonde hair. "Do we have to get going? Or can we stay like this for a while?"

"We can stay like this forever…" Alice smiled as she moved to straddle the brunette, kissing her hungrily.

"Sounds good to me." Robin moaned as Alice moved from her lips to her neck.

"I love you Nobin." Alice stopped suddenly to say, still not over the fact that she could say those three words.

"Not as much as I love you." The brunette coed, sweetly before flipping them over so that she was now on top.

"Cheater…" The blonde giggled as the archer attacked her neck with

"You love it!" Robin smirked, as she pinned the blonde's hands above her head, as she stared hungrily at her love.

"Maybe I do…" Alice whispered as she wrapped her legs around the archer's waist, pulling her closer. "Maybe I'm tired of waiting." The blonde whispered against the brunette's lips, before kissing her fiercely.

"Are you sure?" Robin's eyes lit up as she pulled back, she needed to be sure before she ruined everything.

"I need you Robin…I'm sure." Alice purred before she was attacked by Robin's lips, all the pent-up frustration being poured into every kiss. Alice's hand found there under the archer's shirt, scraping her fingernails down the brunette's bare back as she pulled them closer, melting together, both willing and ready to take this next step…that was until an arrow flew by, just missing Robin's head.

In a flash, Robin threw herself off the blonde and reached for her bow and quiver, only to find that both seemed to be missing, "What the heck?" Robin cursed, as she finally turned to come face to face with their attackers.

"Looking for this?" Both girls gasped in surprise, as they looked up at the man that haunted Alice's nightmares sometimes. Standing tall, with Robin's bow in hand and a giant smirk plastered on his face. "Miss me?"

"You! Give me my bow back!" Robin hissed through gritted teeth, at the man who had led the angry mob of villagers after them, the man who had locked them up and chased them through the forest, a few months ago.

"I knew you were a bunch of troll lovers…but this!" The man spat, as Robin helped Alice to her feet. "This is just disgusting…"

"And what's it to you?!" Robin moved to walk towards the man but was quickly stopped by Alice's hand on her arm.

"Robin don't…giving into bullies never achieves anything." The blonde whispered.

"That may be true, but punching this jerk in the face will make me feel a whole lot better!" The brunette violently whispered back, before taking a deep breath and smiling gently at the blonde. "Sorry, I'll leave the punching to my mind and not his face," Robin mumbled calmly as she shrugged out of Alice's hold and stepped towards the man. "Give me what's mine and then leave."

"You kind of people make me sick! I thought we had run you lot out of town, seems I was wrong." The man spat, ignoring every word that Robin said.

"Seems like this realm missed the pride memo." Robin mumbled sarcastically to herself, "Look, I'm not interested in fighting with you again, you have your beliefs, I have mine. So can you just gave me my stuff back so we can all get on our way and hopefully never see each other again?"

"People like you don't deserve to walk these realms freely. If it was up to me, I'd lock you all up in a tower and throw away the key!" The man spat, pushing Robin violently.

"What the hell is your problem? Is your life that lonely and pathetic, that you spend your time trying hurt people?" Alice spoke up, shocking the pair.

"And the crazy speaks. Thought you were going to stay hiding behind your pretty little girlfriend here." The vile man winked at Robin, only angering the blonde woman more and more.

"Don't you dare even look at her! People like you don't even deserve to breathe the same air as someone like her!" Alice moved to run at the man, but she was thankfully stopped by Robin quickly grabbing her waist and lifting her to stand behind her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing wasting your life with a crazy bitch like her?!" He spat taking a step towards Robin, who clenched her fists in anger. "Come with me and I'll show you how a real man could make you feel."

"Really? You could help cure me?" Robin played dumb as she stepped closer to the man, swallowing the disgust as she allowed him to take her hand.

"And this will all be some nightmare left in the past. What do you say?" He smiled to himself, actually believing that he had won Robin over.

"Well, how could I possibly say no to such an amazing offer." Robin coed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe like this." The brunette whispered, before bringing her knee up violently, smashing it into his privates.

"You bitch!" He cried out as he fell to his knees in pain, allowing Robin the chance to grab her bow and quiver from his hold.

"I suggest that you walk away before I do something else you'll regret!" The brunette spat at the shivering man, who nodded weakly. "Coming Tower Girl? I believe we have a date to get underway." Robin winked as she extended her hand to the now calm blonde.

"Can't wait!" Alice chirped before placing a small peck on Robin's lips, taking great pleasure in the moan of disgust that came from the injured man.

"You two will regret this!" The man shouted as the two girls jumped onto their horse.

"We're shivering in our gay boots! Have fun icing your balls!" Robin shouted as she took off on the horse, Alice happily tucked behind the archer this time.

* * *

The cave where Wendy brought them to was dark, wet and smelt like a mermaid's toilet. The magic that Regina and Zelena possessed was ripped from them and Hook's ability to fight dampened. The three prisoners stood huddled together, Hook holding them both protectively as the effect's of their loss of magic took its toll on their bodies.

"It won't last forever. Only until you leave my home." The young girl appeared in a puff of yellow smoke, sitting on a throne of rocks.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" The pirate spat, as Zelena pushed herself out of the man's hold, able to regain control over her body, considering this wasn't the first time she had been drained of her magic.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt us…"

"Silence…I brought you here because the trees can't be trusted." Wendy shouted as she jumped down from her throne to face the trio. "The Lost Boys, they never accepted me as their ruler, not really anyway."

"I don't care if you can't seem to keep a bunch of children under control, tell us what you need from us!" Regina snapped, still holding onto Hook's arm as she took a step towards the girl.

"I need to show them who the real ruler is…and for me to do that, I need you to find this," Wendy smirked as she pulled out a tattered piece of parchment paper, with a badly drawn stone scribbled on it.

"A rock? You essentially kidnapped us, because you want us to find a bloody rock!" Zelena snapped, having to hold herself back before she did something she would regret.

"You have not been kidnapped by me…you are all welcome to leave whenever you want!" The honey blonde girl smirked as a doorway appeared in front of Zelena. "But, then you won't know what Gothel has planned for Alice Jones and Robin Mills…"

"We get this rock, and you tell us everything?" Hook questioned, his face dropping at the mere mention of his daughter.

"That's the plan, but if you think this task too…mundane for you, I'll happily just take this little potion. Erasing the encounter with dear Gothel from my mind entirely." Wendy giggled as she played with the small vile in her hand. "So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Aye, we have a deal." Hook answered before any of the women he was traveling with had a chance to speak. "Where can we find this rock of yours?"

* * *

The two girls rode in silence down the deserted road, neither knowing what to say about the events of their morning. They had come so close to finally being together, there was so much want and desperation in their kisses, so much love and lust in their touches and so much promise and hunger in their breathless words. But all that was crushed, when that pig-headed idiot appeared. It wasn't the first time Robin had been a victim of that kind of bullying, Storybrooke wasn't exactly a very accepting place, but she had thought things would be different here. This was supposed to be the place where true love wins, and magic exists, so what was so wrong with two girls loving each other?

"You okay?" Alice mumbled against Robin's back, pulling the brunette from her horrible daydream filled with all the heartache and homophobia that she assumed was waiting for them at every corner.

"Yeah…just thinky," Robin replied quietly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered, just loud enough for the brunette in front of her to hear, prompting her to stop the horse in its tracks and jump off.

"What could you possibly need to be sorry for?" Robin paced as she waited for the blonde to get off the horse, both of them wanting to get this conversation out of the way before they reached their destination.

"I'm sorry that…" Alice looked down, embarrassed for causing a scene in the middle of the forest. "I'm sorry that I'm not a man!" The blonde shouted before hiding her face in her hands.

"What? Why would you think that I wanted you to be a man?" Robin couldn't help but let out a small giggle, as she forced the girl to remove her hands from her face. "Is this because of what happened with that jerkwad?" Alice gave her a watery smile, before nodding slightly.

"Things like that would never have happened if one of us were a man." Alice kicked the ground, she didn't understand why people like him didn't accept her, why she had been afraid to tell her own Papa that she was into girl's and not guy's. She wasn't stupid, she knew what a being a lesbian meant in the enchanted forest, it meant strangers staring at you, it meant being alone. But she thought she had gotten past all that when she met Robin when she kissed Robin. She knew that she wouldn't be alone anymore, she just thought that they could be just like any other couple.

"If one of us were a man, then we wouldn't be us," Robin replied simply, reaching out to touch the smaller woman's hand gently. "I could have dated a guy if I wanted to…but I didn't, because I don't care about what other people say. I like girls, it's part of who I am and if people don't like it then screw them!" The brunette pulled the blonde into her arms abruptly, causing her to let out a squeak.

"You really don't care about the looks we'll get when we hold hands in public, or the whispers when we share a small kiss?" Alice mumbled as she relaxed into her archer's arms, allowing the taller girl to sway gently with her.

"Nope!" Robin said with a pop. "None of that matters to me, as long as I've got you by my side."

"You really mean that?"

"With all my heart." Robin winked, "We are probably going to come across people like him our whole lives, but as long as we are happy together, they can't do anything to hurt us." The brunette promised, before dipping her head to capture the blonde's lips with her own.

"I just wish that we didn't have to fight to be happy…" Alice mumbled as she cradled her head in Robin's chest.

"Me too, Tower Girl…and one day, maybe we won't." Robin kissed blonde hair as they stayed holding each other for a little while longer.

* * *

"This is the last time you get to make a decision for the group pirate!" Zelena hissed through gritted teeth, her skin green with sickness as the small rowboat rocked against the frightening waves.

"It was for our daughters! And I'd happily do it again if it meant they stayed safe." The one-handed man spat back, as the rowed carefully.

"Will you two quit it! We've come this far, we can't let a child come between us! Let's just get what she wants, find out what she knows and then get off this horrible island!" Regina snapped, thoroughly annoyed with her two traveling companions bickering.

"Fine." "Aye okay." The two said in unison.

"Are we nearly at Skull Island? The sooner we retrieve the stupid stone the better!" Zelena moaned, thinking back to the conversation they had just been forced to have with Wendy.

"I think we're here," Regina spoke quietly, nodding towards the large skull-shaped rock floating on the sea.

"Just as I remember it…" Hook muttered to himself, as the little rowboat neared the shore of the rock island. "Keep your wits about you, nothing good has ever come from this place and I've got a feeling that's why that little missy sent us here instead of her."

"Always the brains of the operation, aren't ya Hook." Regina rolled her eyes as she accepted his help to step out of the boat.

"If you don't want my expertise, just say the word." The pirate shot back playfully, knowing that Regina was only messing with him.

"Now, why would I do that? We wouldn't want our favorite pirate to feel left out, would we?" The brunette teased right back, as Zelena looked on smugly. She couldn't believe how easily her sister had gotten along with this version of Hook, considering how much she disliked the other one.

"If you two are quite finished. Let's find this Power Stone or whatever it's called." The redhead proclaimed before strutting off into the dark cave. "So pirate, where is this little stone hidden?"

"It says here, it's hidden in the eye of the heart." Hook spoke as he pulled out the tattered piece of parchment.

"The eye of the heart? What can't you pirates be straightforward?" Regina moaned, as she used her magic to light up the cave.

"Why don't we split up?" Zelena suggested, mimicking her sister's actions.

"Like that's gone so well for us in the past," Hook muttered, earning a scowl from the redhead.

"And to think I was just starting to like you!" Zelena spat playfully, knowing that all of them were running on nothing, completely exhausted and frustrated with their current situation. "What do you suggest then pirate?"

"Why don't we follow these?" The pirate mumbled as he held the torch up to strange markings that littered the walls, leading up to a small corner just below the right eye of the skull.

"Always the smart arse, aren't you Captain!" The one-handed Captain scowled at the familiar voice of his former nemesis filled the cave.

"Pan…"

"Nice to see you too, Hook." The young boy smirked as he came into the light. "Now, what brings you to my humble little home?" Pan asked, taking a step towards the group, only to be stopped by the sharp blade cold against his neck.

"I haven't forgotten our last encounter, or what I said would happen if I ever saw your smug face ever again!" The pirate spat, putting pressure on the boy's neck.

"Seems only fitting that you'd be the one to end me, once and for all." Pan smiled sadly at his old enemy. "Get it over with Captain!"

"Wait!" Zelena shouted before Hook delivered the final blow, prompting the pirate to stop before hitting his target. "We need him!"

"Aye…" Hook muttered, lowering his sword. "What do you know of this?" He asked, pulling out the parchment paper for the young boy.

"What use would a man like you, have with a stone like that?" The boy's eyes lit up as he snatched the paper off the pirate.

"Do you know where it is or not?!" Hook snapped, raising his sword once again.

"Temper, temper Captain!" Pan laughed, as he circled the man. "I can give you what you desire," The boy smirked, with a flick of his wrist a dark stone appeared, replacing his right eye with a glowing hole.

"How do we know it's not just one of your little tricks?" Regina questioned as the boy held out the stone for Hook to take.

"What could I possibly gain from this? That bitch has me trapped he! Forced to watch as she runs my island into the ground!" The boy grew frustrated.

"Wendy? She's the one who trapped you?" Hook asked, stepping closer to the two women behind him, just in case Pan was to try and strike.

"She's one of them! Her and that monster Gothel, they imprisoned me! But not before they could get their hands on this!"

"The stone...it's the key!" Zelena reached out, quickly plucking the stone from the boy's hand.

"She sent you here, didn't she?" Pan asked rhetorically, smirking at the trio. "Whatever you do, you have to swear that you'll take the stone and leave! Gothel can never get her hands on this!"

"Why should we trust you! You've only ever led me astray before!" Hook shouted, as they cave began to glow, light bouncing off of every surface.

"If there was one thing I was loyal to, it was the stone! Find the rest, that is the key to stopping her!" Pan shouted as the light began to engulf him. "Goodbye, old friend...find them!"

"Where did he…" Zelena was the first to speak when the lights finally settled. "Is he?"

"Dead? Aye...and we need to get off this bloody island before that witch gets us!" Hook shouted as they clung to each other allowing Regina's magic to teleport them to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

"Okay, so what it lacked in candy apples, it definitely made up for in festival games!" Robin smiled happily, as she handed the small plush fox over to the blonde.

"For me? But you won it!" The blonde asked in confusion, as she tried to hand the small fox back.

"I won it for you silly!" The brunette laughed, before pulling the blonde into her arms and placing a small peck on her wanting lips, blissfully ignoring any strange looks they received from passersby.

"Thank you, I love it!" Alice cuddled into Robin, as they walked through the small streets filled with vendors and market stalls. "What do you want to do next?"

"Honestly? I saw a little inn a few streets back…" Robin teased, thinking back to their morning together.

"Oh really? And what would we want with an inn? When we've got the whole forest at our disposal." Alice played coy, as she snuggled closer.

"Alice, I love you...but I don't think my back could survive another night sleeping on the ground!" Robin moaned, pulling Alice into a nearby alleyway. "And I don't feel like being interrupted again." The brunette purred as she hungrily attacked the blonde's lips, pinning her against the wall.

"About that…" Alice mumbled, afraid to look Robin in the eye.

"Hey, talk to me." The brunette placed a gentle finger under the blondes chin, gripping it slightly as she tilted her head upwards.

"I...I'm kind of glad that we got interrupted. I know that I said that I was ready, but…"

"Alice, my love. I told you, you don't ever have to worry about telling me stuff like that! If you're not ready yet, I'm perfectly content with just spending the night with you in my arms." Robin smiled the brightest of smiles at her red-faced lover, before kissing her passionately. "I love you, with every piece of me and I will wait as long as you need me to."

"I love you too My Robin." Alice beamed, as she stole a kiss from her archer. "Now, about that inn?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, amazing humans! This is the last My Robin update until after my holiday, My Robin will continue on Friday 29th until then I want to know what you want to see happen next in My Robin! So inbox me or leave me a comment!**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You three have been tracking Gothel ever since she attacked me? And you found out she was in Neverland, the most dangerous island in all the realms, and instead of telling us..." Robin paused as she paced her living room, trying to process all of the information that had been thrown at her the second she and Alice stumbled through the door. "You waited until we were going away for a few days and you snuck away, had a run in with Wendy Darling, found some weird stone that used to apparently be Peter Pan's eye and watched him die while he warned you to find the others before it was too late…did I get all that?"

"You missed the part where Wendy knew us by name." Alice chirped up, sending a not so happy glare at her Papa for knowingly leaving them out of the loop.

"Thank you…" The archer added, with a twinkle in her eye, that wasn't missed by Zelena and Hook. "So she's obviously working for Gothel, and now she knows that we have this little stone," Robin muttered throwing the round stone into the air gently, but before she had a chance to catch it once again, Hook stepped toward, grabbing it mid-air.

"It's not just a little stone dearie, it's a relic and a powerful one at that!" Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a puff of red smoke, startling the group.

"Nice of you to join us," Regina smirked sarcastically at the Dark One.

"I heard tale of my Father's passing and had a feeling that you were behind it." The Dark One pointed an accusing finger at the pirate, stalking his way over to him, but not for one second did he even come close to intimidating the one-handed man.

"Sorry…but we didn't bring him any harm. He gave us this and then…he kind of just exploded into a giant ball of light." Hook explained as he handed the small rock over to the Dark One, who pinched it quickly from the pirate's hand.

"He gave up his life many many years ago, when he decided to protect this," Rumple mumbled, as he took a closer look at the stone.

"So when they say, protect it with your life…they really mean it," Alice mumbled, taking Robin's hand in her own.

"I'm afraid so...and I'm afraid that if you stay on this road, all of you will lose yours!" Rumpelstiltskin warned, smiling at the affectionate couple. "Gothel is a dangerous monster, one that will stop at nothing to get what she wants!"

"But why does she need our daughters to do that? They are just two innocent girls!" Zelena spoke up, letting the worry get the better of her as she did so.

"That may be true...but she sees what you all cannot. Not yet anyway." The man winked at the blonde, recalling their previous conversation, weeks before.

"How do we stop her?" The one-handed man muttered, staring lovingly at his daughter from his place as far away as he could get. "I'm not asking for you to fight by our side! Just tell us what we need to know...if you've ever cared about Alice, please help us."

"Stop her? You can't do that dearie…but with this and its brother's and sister's." Rumpelstiltskin laughed wholeheartedly, as he held up the stone to the group. "You can weaken her enough, to trap her!"

"Pan mentioned there were others, the question is where do we find them?" Regina let out a frustrated breath, leaning back into the armchair, she was sharing Zelena.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The Dark One chirped skipping slightly, receiving five blank stares in response. "Apparently not!" He muttered under his breath. "Gothel is like no villain we've ever come across, more wicked, eviller, even darker than the three of us."

"I mean, she's no Wicked Witch...but yeah, she's bad," Zelena smirked, earning an eye roll from the two other Mill's women.

"She out dates the Dark One curse by thousands of years. During her last rise to power before any of you were born, even the greatest evil in all the realms feared Gothel, and together they made these." The scaly man continued, ignoring the smug comment from the redhead and throwing the small stone towards the pirate.

"Little stones?" Robin commented, receiving a gentle nudge in the hips from her blonde lover.

"Relic's dearie. Eight of them to be exact, one for every member of Gothel's little coven. Each member of the council that day was given their own relic to protect, in case Gothel ever were to try and rise again." The Dark One smirked at the brunette, walking closer to the young couple.

"So where do we find these relic's?" Alice asked, feeling sick to her stomach, thinking of who her Mother was and all the havoc she had caused.

"Nobody knows exactly who was in attendance that day, so finding them is going to be difficult."

"Well, you must have some sort of an idea of where they might be." Hook jumped in, determined to find the relics and put a stop to Gothel, once and for all.

"Aye, that I do. I've narrowed it down to twelve people." With a flick of his wrist, a dirty, tattered scroll appeared. "These relic's are powerful magic, and should be handled with the same power." He hesitated in handing over the scroll to the group.

"Are you saying that you're going to help us?" Regina asked hopeful, praying that the good man inside the Dark One would shine through.

"If it gets rid of that witch…yes." The man mumbled, before smirking at the pirate.

"Thank you, Rumple…" Alice jumped up excitedly, wrapping her arms around him, as everyone in the room let out an audible gasp.

"We should head out soon, Gothel knows that we are after them and we've already one-upped her." The Dark One cleared his throat, pushing the blonde girl away from him slightly.

"Why don't we each take a name from the list?" Robin suggested as Alice retook her seat, practically on top of her.

"No, it's not safe to go after these alone. We should go in teams." Hook counterattacked, smiling shyly at the openness of his daughter's relationship with the archer.

"I agree with the pirate. Alice and I will go together, Zelena and Regina you two work well together…and Hook and Robin." Rumpelstiltskin nodded at the group waiting for any objections, and when there wasn't any he dismissed the unofficial meeting, telling everyone to get ready to head out straight away.

"Now, remember to be nice Papa! And…please watch out for her, ever since the last time…I can't help but worry every time she leaves the house!" Alice warned as she had some private time with her Papa before she had to start packing.

"Starfish, I'm not going to let anything happen to your lass. You take care of yourself too." The pirate smiled sadly at his little girl, wishing more than anything, that he could reach out and hold the frightened girl.

"I love you, Papa!" The blonde whimpered, hugging herself to keep her from running into his arms.

"I love you too Starfish..." Hook replied, choking up with emotion.

* * *

Alice stood in Robin's room, filling her bag with some spare clothes for the long journey ahead, gently she lifted up one of Robin's cream shirts similar to the one that the brunette was wearing the day they met. So much good had happened since then, Alice had found her long-lost childhood friend, and that friendship soon turned into love, she had gained new family and been on some amazing adventure's, but so much bad had happened as well, Robin almost died at the hands of her Mother and now they were all on this wild goose chase, not knowing if they would ever see one another again.

Sadly, Alice fiddled with the shirt in her hands, before thoughtfully bringing it up to her nose, inhaling her true love…the sweet smile of her shampoo, the small hint of mud and the overpowering smell of the forest. That's all she needed to survive the days…the nights, without her love, so she happily stuffed the shirt in her bag, content in knowing she was carrying a piece of the brunette with her as they parted ways.

"Hey…" Robin kicked the ground nervously as she approached the blonde, the details of the day swirling around in her head.

"Hey…I didn't think we'd be parting ways so soon." Alice smiled shyly as she practically threw herself into the brunette's arms.

"Me either…but it won't be for long." The brunette whispered into the blonde's hair, before pulling apart to kiss her sweetly. "Stay safe Tower Girl…I love you so much." Robin teared up slightly as she buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, wanting to remember the sweet smell of her girlfriend, in case something happened on their trip's.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye? Not a little goodbye…but a serious one." Alice mumbled, as she gently tightened the brunette's braid.

"Maybe because we are about to face some unknown super evil…and maybe it's just that the thought of even having to say those words after everything that has happened over the last few weeks is so hard for either of us." The archer stared lovingly into Alice's deep blue eyes, hating that fact that they were about to be separated once again.

"When we've stopped Gothel and the realms are at peace at last…I don't want there to be anymore goodbye's…I don't want us to be separated by anything." Alice coed sheepishly, a faint blush dancing onto her face.

"It almost sounds like you're asking me to move in with you." Robin joked as she pecked the blonde's reddening cheek. "Wait...are you?"

"Robin! It's a pretty long trek to the Jolly Roger, so we should get going." Hook called out, interrupting Alice before she had a chance to speak.

"Be right there." The archer called out nervously, still unsure of how she was going to survive a trip with Alice's father. "We'll finish this whenever we get back?" Robin nodded at the blonde, excitement buzzing inside her, as she thought of the possibility that Alice might actually want them to live together.

"Go, my Papa is waiting." Alice winked, before stealing one more kiss and whispering a sweet, ' _I love you…'_ against her archer's lips.

* * *

Robin and Hook walked in a comfortable silence, trekking through the deep forest, making their way towards the docks where the pirate's ship rested in the harbor. Robin didn't know what to say to the man, truthfully she felt guilty, hearing his letter to Alice that day and then losing it, remembering the kind words he had written, how he had talked about family and future children, it pained the brunette that Alice would never be able to read those word's and her mind was that foggy, she wouldn't be able to do the letter justice if she was even to try and recall it.

"Alice was always the chatty one." The pirate mumbled, two hours into the journey. "She could talk for hours on end and never run out of things to say."

"I agree, but that's one of the things I love about her." Robin blushed, ducking inside her hood, to hide her face. "Being a hunter, I've had to learn to love the quiet, to embrace it…but when I'm with Alice, I never want the quiet to come."

"I'm the same love...after my heart was poisoned, my whole life when quiet, the sky seemed to dim and I was truly alone in this world." The one-handed man muttered, wiping his eye as he spoke.

"She's your light, your noise...your person." Robin finished for him, as they stopped at the top of a clearing, that looked down on a large stretch of land.

"And so much more...but, I can't hold onto her forever." Hook smiled at the girl. "When…if we find a cure for my heart, hers doesn't belong to just me anymore."

"Is this the part where you challenge me to a duel for her heart?" The brunette joked, nudging the man gently.

"No, nothing like that. This is the part where I give you a gift." He laughed at the obvious nervousness surrounding the brunette, before lifting his hook up to point at the large clearing in front of them. "I won this land in a card game just after my heart got poisoned. I planned on finding a cure, saving my little girl and then building us a house here. A place where we could always be together."

"That's beautiful…"

"Aye...here." The man pulled out a scroll from his jacket and handed it to the brunette. "I see what Rumpelstiltskin talked about...it's true love. I signed over the land to you and Alice."

"What?" Robin quickly opened the scroll on disbelief, only to find official documentation confirming what the pirate had said. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll take care of my little girl, that you'll build her a home, keep her warm at night. Say that you'll love her no matter what, that you'll keep loving her, that one day you'll give me grandkids...say all that, but most importantly...say you'll accept my official invitation into my small family." The pirate teared up as he held his hand out to the shaking brunette, taking her hand in his with ease. "I have never seen my daughter smile so much, and I know that your Mother and Aunt are thinking the same thing about you. You two are meant to be together, and I will do everything in power to make sure that it stays that way!" Hook promised as Robin pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug, both of them releasing all the tears they had been trying to hold in.

"Alice is lucky...to have an amazing Papa like you," Robin admitted as she wiped her eyes, giggled slightly.

"I know that your Father died many years ago, but if you'll let me...I think I would make a somewhat decent Papa-in-law...unofficially of course unless you two went and got married on your little trip?" The man joked as they pulled apart, only keeping their hands joined together for a few more seconds.

"We didn't get married, but I'd happily marry her tomorrow if she'd have me." Robin blushed, as she picked up her bow, staring out once more on the land where she was going to build her and Alice's home. "And I'd be honored to have a Papa like you."

"Then it's settled...we should probably head to the Jolly Roger for real this time, let's get rid of the witch and then get to work on that house of yours, you have to build." Hook laughed wholeheartedly, as he draped his arm over the brunette's shoulder, thoroughly happy how his life was turning out. But that happiness wasn't going to last, as the pair failed to notice the evil Mother Gothel lurking in the shadows, carefully planning her next attack.


	17. Chapter 17

The waves slammed into the sides of the Jolly Roger, violently shaking the ship and throwing the crew around like rag dolls. The sails roared, and the mast shook, as the old vessel tried and failed to remain steady. Hook took charge, as expected. Shouting orders loudly over the pouring rain, a giant smile plastered on his face. It had been a while since he had experienced a storm quite like this one and the sheer thrill of the violent ocean warmed his pirate blood, more than any amount of rum would have. He missed sailing like this, having not done as much since Alice's birth. He wished more than anything that he could bring Alice out on the Jolly Roger, so that she could experience the only side of her heritage that mattered, but unfortunately, he didn't see that happening in his lifetime and judging by how green the brunette was looking, he wouldn't wager on Robin taking over the Roger for him.

"You alright there lass?" Killian shouted as he jumped down the last remaining steps that led to his quarters, drenched in rain and looking very similar to a wet puppy dog.

"Yeah...just peachy," Robin mumbled back from her curled-up position on the Captain's bed. Her hood managed to block most of the rain from her hair and face, but the rest of her body was soaking wet. Her hands were shaky as she tightened her grip around the wooden bucket, that was slowly but surely starting to fill with the archer's vomit.

"If I had of known that you and sailing didn't mix well, I wouldn't have given out my blessing so easily." Killian joked, his huge smile growing ever so slightly, as he was trying to lift the archer's spirits.

"I'm usually fine…" The archer mumbled as she used the wooden railing to climb to her feet and steady herself. "Nope!" She quickly let herself fall onto the bed once again and grabbed the small bucket.

"Let it all out…" Killian whispered to the archer as he knelt down to rub the brunette's back.

"Can we not tell Alice about this? She has it in her head, that I'm this amazing person who can do anything...and I don't know what I'd do if I ever let her down." The archer quickly turned an alarming shade of red, embarrassment taking over her body. When Hook had mentioned the Jolly Roger, she had been excited, she had grown up living in the same town as the other version of Captain Hook she had heard all sorts of tales of the famous ship but had never been able to experience it herself. She thought she would have been able to handle the harsh waves, but boy, was she wrong. At the first sign of rough waves, she found herself running to the side of the deck, upchucking her breakfast as soon as her hands gripped the wooden railing.

"Having a touch of seasickness is nothing love," Killian laughed playfully as he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it into the corner. "But, aye. I promise that whatever happens on the Roger, stays on the Roger." The pirate winked as he moved to fetch a dry version of the same coat.

"Where is it we are even going anyway?" Robin mumbled, as she too removed her cloak, but instead of discarding it like it was nothing, she gently hung it up on the coat stand.

"Traders Bay...I've got a bone to pick with a certain drunken idiot." Killian snarled, as he pulled his sword out, startling the archer. "I've been waiting a long time to come face to face with this scallywag!"

"Is this a personal trip, or does he actually have something to do with the mission we are meant to be sent on?" Robin rolled her eyes, as her heartbeat returned to normal once again. She didn't mind either way, she knew that Hook had a number of unfinished business he had to take care of since Alice's birth and if she could help him in any way she would be honoured, but at the same time, she definitely would have preferred a little more time with Alice before she left on a seemingly unimportant mission.

"Do you trust me?" Hook smiled genuinely at the archer.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated as he slid his sword back into its holder.

"Umm...I guess so." Robin shrugged, she didn't really know how to answer that. Of course, she knew that Killian had made a promise to Alice before they left, the same promise that she had made, that they would both look out for each other, but did that have anything to do with trust? She knew that she didn't trust the Captain Hook she grew up with, the one that was constantly drunk and didn't hesitate in bringing up both her Aunt's and Mother's past. But this Hook, he was so much more than a revenge ridden pirate. He was a Papa and a good one at that, he gave up everything just to keep Alice safe and after his heart was cursed he never gave up, he never stopped trying to get back to her. "Yeah, I trust you."

"Good! All hands on deck mates!" The pirate shouted as he walked back up the stairs, just as another wave of nausea hit the brunette archer.

"Oh god...here it comes again!"

* * *

Alice had been sad to see both her Papa and Robin head off on their mission, but at the same time, she was looking forward to spending some time with Rumpelstiltskin. Alice thoroughly enjoyed all of their adventures together, she longed for the thrill that came from the dangerous quests and sketchy people they encountered. But something seemed off with The Dark One, he wasn't his usual giddy self, he was closed off and grumpy, something Alice had never experienced before.

"Rumpelstiltskin...is everything alright?" Alice wavered as she leaned against the doorway of the Mills Farmhouse, a place that was slowly becoming like a second home to the blonde.

"Alright? Nothing is ever just alright Alice." The scaly man giggled, "You don't see it, do you?" Rumple quickly jumped to his feet startling the blonde girl slightly.

"See what?" Alice stood her ground. Her Papa had always told her that people like The Dark One, could smell fear and that if she ever found herself intertwined with him in any way, to never let him see you scared.

"These little relics…they need someone strong, someone…pure." The Dark One started as he played with the small ball like object, letting it run over his fingers. "They need you, Alice."

"Me? I don't have as nearly as much magic as you…how could they need me?" The blonde was utterly confused, like most times when she spoke to her formerly evil friend.

"He's right Alice." The blonde jumped at the sound of Regina behind her, she had thought that she and Rumple were the only two that hadn't left yet. "You have more magic than you realize."

"And if what The Dark One says about your potential is true, you are so much more powerful than that godforsaken woman that dares to call herself your Mother!" Zelena added as she wrapped a supportive arm around the blonde, feeling a strong urge to protect the blonde at all costs.

"I don't know…I don't even know how to control my magic." Alice wavered, a look of sheer worry and panic flashing across her face.

"That's okay…because I am going to teach you." Rumple jumped towards the pair, wiggling his fingers together happily. "I taught these two everything they know, and now I'm going to do the same with you, Alice."

"If you want to that is," Regina spoke up, knowing what it was like to be forced into a world of magic without having a say in the matter.

"Yes, this decision is completely up to you and nobody else." Zelena agreed as she lessened up on her hold on Alice.

"That's why you sent Robin and my Papa off before everyone else?" The blonde mumbled, finally catching on to why everyone had been such a rush to get rid of them.

"We thought that they would try and talk you out if it…Alice with your magic, we could finally put an end to Gothel." Zelena frowned as the blonde pulled fully away and began to pace the small porch. The trio waited, all of them afraid to speak. They knew that plotting behind Hook and Robin's back wasn't the best idea, but they had to do what they thought would work.

"Okay…if it means protecting the people I love, I'll learn how to do magic." Alice finally agreed, but the two women could tell that she was terrified.

"Thank you," Zelena muttered, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

"So…where do we start?" The blonde perked up, trying to seem at least somewhat excited.

* * *

Robin has never been as happy as she was when the Jolly Roger docked at Traders Bay. The brunette had been the first one in the small rowboat and even insisted on taking over for a slow rower. And when they finally reached the shore, she was out of the rowboat before it was even secured. The archer was definitely surprised by the small island. She had been expecting to be surrounded by drunken fools and ladies of the night, but instead, this place looked closer to a tropical paradise.

"So, this is Traders Bay? I thought it'd be a lot filthier." Robin chuckled as Killian joined her on the shore.

"Your Mother never tell you not to judge a book by its title...or was it Author?" The pirate Captain shook his head, annoyance coursing through his body. He swore years and years ago, that he would never set foot on this island again.

"I'm pretty sure it's: Don't judge a book by its cover." The archer shrugged, smirking slightly at the pirate's confusion.

"Whatever the bloody quote is, the same rules apply here!" He warned as they started to walk through the large jungle walkway, filled with market stalls. "This place is crawling with scum. Scum, that has a thing for pretty little girls, so stay close and keep your wits about you."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Robin mock saluted, trying and failing to put on her best pirate voice, frowning slightly at the older man's look of disgust on his face for a short moment.

"Robin?"

"Yep?" The archer answered with a pop.

"Don't ever say or do that again." He shook his head amusingly, enjoying how easy it was for the two of them to get along.

"Roger that." The brunette nodded playfully, bumping shoulders with the man slightly as they walked.

"Why did I give up the rum?" Hook muttered under his breath, but he knew that the archer was just trying to have some fun.

The rest is the walk was carried out in silence, not an uncomfortable one but one filled with mutual understanding, that there was a time and a place for their playful banter, and this island was not the right place. Robin could tell that the pirate was on edge, he was alert and his hand never left the handle of his sword. They didn't walk far, having Hook's vast knowledge of the island at hand, they were able to use secret shortcuts that lead them to a beat down hut. The horrid smell of stale rum and rotting seaweed filled the air and the loud cheering startled the brunette archer.

"Well, look who it is lads." A tall man with a thick black beard spoke as soon as they walked into the hut. He looked like what Robin envisioned a real pirate to look like, he was dressed in a fine red jacket, with a proper pirate secured on his head and a large bottle of rum in his hand. "The dreaded Captain Hook...or is it Daddy Hook?"

"Blackbeard...I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I'd just be lying and what kind of example would that set for the kids." Killian smirked as his grip on the sword handle tightened. Robin couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had never seen Killian so angry before and she had always longed to see a real pirate showdown.

"Get over here ya old fool!" Blackbeard's scowl quickly turned into a huge smile as he opened his arms to the man, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"How you been keeping?" Hook asked as he pulled out of his oldest friend's arms, with an equally as big smile on his face.

"Same old, can't complain." The bearded man shrugged, slapping Hook on the back gently, before smirking at the brunette in the doorway. "Is this the daughter?"

"More like the future daughter in law." Hook smiled brightly, as he held a hand out signaling for Robin to come over to them. "Robin, meet Blackbeard, my oldest and most fearsome friend."

"Nice to meet you." Robin nodded, trying not to let the look of disgust creep onto her face, as the smell of rum intensified.

"The pleasure is all mine my dear...such a pretty little thing." Blackbeard purred, repulsing the brunette archer.

"Hey! She's practically family and will be treated as such!" Killian called out, warning all men present.

"Aye...what brings you and the lass here anyway?" The tall man shook the thoughts of the archer out of his head, as he reclaimed his seat at the small table.

"I'm looking for him," Killian said simply, as he made the decision to follow Blackbeard's lead, sitting facing the pirate.

"It's been well over twenty years. Isn't it time we let bygones be bygones?" Blackbeard shook his head, taking a large swig of his rum.

"Where is he?" Killian asked nicely, as the room fell silent. "Now!" He shouted and banged his hook on the table hard.

"He's out back...but good luck getting anything out of him, it's past twelve and he's already on his eighth bottle." Blackbeard spat, not appreciating Killian's tone.

"Thank you old friend...I'm happy that I ran into you again." Hook nodded apologetically at the taller man, who nodded in return.

"Aye, me too. Sail safe." Blackbeard stood and held his hand out for Hook to take.

"Sail hard." He replied sternly as their hands touched. After a short handshake, Hook quickly ushered Robin out of the hut and into the small entryway.

"That was intense," Robin muttered, the adrenaline from the encounter buzzing through her veins.

"Indeed, unfortunately, we don't have time to be nice to everyone we come across." Killian nodded, although Robin could tell that he wasn't happy. She knew that he had left this life behind and being surrounded by it again must have been hard for him to handle.

"Hey, I'm all for it. I've just never seen you like this before." Robin reached out to touch the older man's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Neither has Alice, and I'd appreciate the full discretion that I promised you, to apply to what just happened and whatever you are about to see here." He pleaded sternly, even though he knew that Robin would never betray his trust like that.

"Pirates honor! Whatever happens at Traders Bay, stays here." The archer smirked, playing on the words he had spoken to her a few hours previously.

"Aye, but you got one thing wrong there lass." Hook chuckled, as he used his hook to hold back a large leaf for the archer.

"What's that?"

"Pirates don't have much honor to swear by." He admitted, with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Fine then, archers honor! I've got bucket loads." The brunette laughed, as she poked him in the back with her bow.

"I'll drink to that." He agreed almost instantaneously. He knew that Robin was the honorable person that he could ever have the pleasure of meeting, she was strong and kind. She was the best match for his little girl, it was almost like they were made for each other.

"Can I ask yet?" Robin mumbled as the path darkened around them.

"Ask what?"

"Who is the 'he' we are after?" Robin didn't dare pry earlier, but she thought that this would be as good a time as any.

"He's the most ruthless of man you'll ever meet. I met him shortly after Alice was born, caught him trying to capture a friend of mine...she got away thankfully, but I left him with a pretty nasty scar." Hook explained, hatred laced in his voice.

"Woah…I take it back, that was the intense part!" Robin tried and failed to lighten the mood, before the pirate in front of her stopped dead in his tracks, forcing her to walk into him.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse," Killian mumbled. "Stay back, I'll make sure the coast is clear." He whispered, as he pulled out his sword and stepped away from the archer carefully. The world around them was silent, the only sounds to be heard was the hushed breathing of the pair. The snapping of a twig and the gasp of the archer, pulled Killian back, forcing him to turn and face the brunette at lightning speed.

"Big mistake Captain Hook!" The brown haired drunk hissed as he pressed a small blade to the archer's neck, the pressure already causing the blade to draw a small amount of blood from her neck.

"Eric! You no good bastard! Let her go before I give you a matching scar!" Hook shouted violently, he knew there was no time for pleading or talking, he needed to protect the archer at all costs.

"Silly Killian...didn't anyone ever tell you not to leave your women alone on the Bay?" The former prince let out a hearty laugh, the wickedness in his eyes shining through the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for such a long wait on this one!**

* * *

The blade was cold and sharp against Robin's throat. The blood was trickling down her neck from the small incision, one wrong move on her behalf could prove rather dangerous so she didn't her best to keep calm and remain as still as possible. She trusted Killian, she knew that he would do whatever he needed to protect her, but she was still shitting herself, and her mind was being littered with flashbacks of when Gothel had her tied up against the wall. Her arms burned, the secret scars that littered her arms a constant reminder of what happened.

"I won't tell you again, let her go before I do something you'll regret." Hook spat, his sword glistening in the light.

"I've waited a long time for this, ain't no way I'm gonna let you get away from it so easily!" Eric warned, the pressure on the blade getting heavier by the second. "You took away everything from me! My livelihood, my wealth...my true love."

"She wasn't your true love! She was an innocent girl, who you tried to exploit!" The pirate shouted, feeling the anger inside him start to reach its boiling point. "She wanted love and adventure, not to be passed around your ship!"

"I loved her!"

"You loved the money you would make from her!" Hook took a step forward pointing his blade right at Eric's throat. "You used to be a good man Eric, I remember you when you were a good man...not this drunken monster that you've become!" He let out a shaky breath as he regrettable lowered his weapon, much to Robin's surprise.

"I had to…she would have killed me if I hadn't," Eric mumbled, his hand shaking as he let up on the pressure on the blade. "We've all made the wrong deal before...only mine cost me everything."

"You can make this right Eric, you can right this wrong."

"No!" He shouted breaking free from the momentary trance Hook had him under. "This ends today Killian! The sea witch wanted her pound of flesh, well I've got it right he-" In the blink of an eye, Robin's elbow met the drunken sailors face, hard. The blood began to run from his nose as he stumbled backward, releasing Robin from his hold. "You stupid bitch!" He swore as he ran at Robin, he longsword drawn and his face covered in blood.

"Robin watch!" Hook called out, making Robin jump out of the way just in time, forcing Eric to run right into the wooden pillar effectively knocking himself out cold. "Crap! We needed him awake!" Hook cursed as he leaned down to check that the man was still alive. "You alright love?" He mumbled while pulling out a piece of cloth for Robin to wipe up the blood on her neck.

"I'll be fine, and this isn't a complete bust." She smirked at the pirate, who looked more confused than normal.

"Care to explain?"

"I swiped this off him before I hit him," She spoke proudly as she handed the tattered piece of parchment paper over to Hook.

"Bloody hell…" He whispered as he studied the map in his hand.

"What is it?" Robin questioned looking over his shoulders at the strange drawings.

"This is going to take us exactly where we need to go." He smiled wickedly. "It's a map to Morgana's hideaway, and if what the crocodile is saying is true, she had what we're looking for."

"What are waiting for then? Let's get back to the Roger!" Robin cheered as she grabbed Hook's good hand, dragging him back to the Roger. The pirate couldn't help but smile at the sudden enthusiasm the archer seemed to have about sailing.

* * *

Gothel paced the cold, dampening cave. The archer had survived her attack, no one had ever survived before. She should be dead, Alice should be in pieces, but instead, the brunette was laughing and planning her future with Alice. Gothel needed Robin out of the way and fast, she was a distraction that needed to be terminated, removing the last obstacle in her way.

"Mother Gothel, our sources tell us that they're heading towards Traders Bay." One of Gothel's little minions mumbled, her face hidden by her hooded cloak.

"And what of my daughter?" Gothel spoke emotionless, not even bothering to look up from the spell book in her hands.

"She's with the Dark One and the Witches, Sophia is watching them as we speak." The minion informed her master her voice shaky and mousey as she spoke.

"Go and join her! They have poisoned my daughter against me long enough, soon she will be mine and the coven will be complete at last." Gothel screamed, making the short woman jump and quickly scatter out of the cave. "She will be mine again...My Alice…and that little archer of hers will be nothing more than dust blowing in the wind!"

* * *

Yellow sparks filled the small farmland. Magic rose and fell, curses slipped from innocent mouths and anger was rising. Alice was frustrated. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin was the best teacher she could ever have, he had taught Regina and Zelena, and from Robin had told her they were the two most powerful witches in all the realms. So why couldn't they take on Gothel? Why did it have to be her?

"Ugh! I can't do it!" Alice huffed out as the magic sparks fizzled away once again. They had been at it for hours and she was still not in control whatsoever.

"You're focusing too hard on what you're doing," Regina pointed out as she approached the young girl from behind.

"Surely one should be focused on what they're doing?" Alice huffed out as she violently kicked the ground. She knew that they needed her, that they relied heavily upon her. She couldn't fail, if she failed then she'd lose everyone she ever cared about...Robin, her Papa, they'd both be turned into a distant memory and she'd be alone again.

"If It were Robin trying to reach you to shoot, then yes, she would tell you to focus. But this isn't archery." The former evil queen smirked as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sympathized with the blonde, knew what it was like to be thrown into this world without a choice in the matter. But they needed her, and no matter how much it left a bad taste in her mouth, Regina knew that she had to help train her.

"Magic should be effortless, a flick of the hand that you barely even think about." Zelena jumped in, a motherly smile plastered on her lips. With an effortless flick of her wrist, a cloud of green smoke danced around the trio, little green animals bouncing in and out of the smoke. She had performed this little trick a number of times since regaining her magic, it is used mostly by Robin during the occasional target practice session.

"It should be like a switch, one little push and it bubbles up inside you," Regina added, her own cloud of purple smoke revealing a smoke figure of Robin shooting an arrow at the animals.

"That's all very well for you two, but remember what I taught you? While magic should be effortless, it also means different things to different people." Rumple jumped in, practically skipping over to the group. He had originally decided to take a more supervisory role but had enough of watching the two witches get nowhere with the young girl. "Regina, you used magic to escape. Yours was at its powerful every time you felt trapped. Zelena, your magic was so strong it turned you green with jealousy...but this new found magic that you were gifted from Robin. It's a magic that holds honor, and the need to protect your family." He explained, earning soft smiles from the two sisters in response. This wasn't news to them, they knew that certain parts of them ignited their magic, even if they hated those parts.

"What about you?" Alice asked curiously, making the scaly man whip around to face her.

"Me? Well...I'm a coward, always have been always will be. I took on the burden of the Dark One to protect my son...and he hated me for it." He explained, his face pained and heart heavy. So many years had passed since Bellfire's passing, but not a day went by when he didn't think of his boy, of the life they could have had if he hadn't of cursed them both.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde whispered softly, as she reached out to gently rub his arm. He didn't know why, but a part of him trusted Alice with his life. It was like, they were meant to find each other, meant to save each other. She was his family, her and Gideon that's all he had left and he wasn't about to let anything happen to either of them any time soon.

"Don't be." Rumple smiled shyly, before jumping back from her embrace, bringing the Dark One back to the surface. "We aren't here to dissect our magic, we are here to help you find yours. Think of the last time you used your magic? What were you doing? Thinking? Feeling?" He probed circling the girl intimidatingly.

"Umm...Robin and I were being chased by a mob, and they had us, so I wished for an escape and the yellow bug appeared." She explained, smiling slightly at the memories of that day. She would never forget it any time soon, she got her Robin back that day and their bond had only grown since then. She found love while trapped in a cage...twice.

"You were scared?" Regina asked, catching on to what Rumple was trying to achieve from this line of questioning.

"No...I wanted to make sure she was okay. We had just found each other again, and I wasn't ready to let go of her just yet...even if she was being a bit of a pain in the ass." She laughed, a loving daze appearing on her face. Ever since that first day when they were kids, she had always wanted to protect Robin. Protect that little girl, who looked so scared and lonely. As the warm feelings of love filled her body, a dim yellow aura surrounded the blonde girl, shocking the trio in front of her.

"Finding Robin again, that must have been quite the event," Zelena added, nodding knowingly with the blonde, who had failed to notice the lights sparkling from her fingers.

"The thought of seeing Robin again was the only thing that got me through all those years in the tower. She's my soulmate...so yeah, finding her was amazing." Alice explained excitedly as a cloud of smoke circled them, flashes of Robin's smirk, her eyes, her lips filled the small space.

"Well done Alice. You've found your power." Rumple smiled proudly as the smoke cleared.

"I don't understand." Alice scratched her head. She felt different, just like when had first kissed Robin. Her body was tingling, every hair stood on end, it was like some sort of electrical current was coursing through her body. "Robin is my power?"

"Not Robin exactly. No, something much more than that." Zelena explained lovingly, she had never doubted their love for each other, but this confirmed what she had hoped. "Your power is love Alice, your love for Robin is what makes you more powerful than all of us Alice."

"Now that we've found the power, we need to work on you tapping into it." Rumple clapped his hands together excitedly, they might actually stand a chance against Gothel now...maybe.

* * *

As soon as Robin had got onto the Roger, Killian had sent her straight to get her neck looked at. He kicked himself for letting the archer get hurt in the first place and knew that Alice wouldn't be one bit happy when she found out. The journey to Morgana's hideaway had been an easier one, the seas were calm and guiding. After being patched up Robin had happily joined the Captain by the wheel, taking in how he took control, how he moved with the wind and followed the map with ease.

Robin was freezing. She hadn't expected Morgana's hideaway to be in the middle of an ice cave. It was like they had entered a different realm altogether, and she wasn't enjoying the effects.

"Here, put this on." Killian smiled softly as he put his jacket over the archer's shoulders. The two stood close together, Killian taking a parental role with her, that his crew found very amusing to watch.

"I'm fine, it was just a nick," Robin said sweetly, even though the pirate hadn't asked. She could tell what was going through his head, he was worried and it warmed her heart. She'd never had a real father figure in her life, no one she could really go to. She felt that her relationship with Killian was heading that way, that soon he'd be her Papa too.

"That's not the point Robin…you got hurt, and it's my fault." He mumbled releasing a small sigh as he stared out at the ice caves surrounding them. "For so long all I could think about was Alice, seeing her bright smile and happy eyes…if I were to let something happen to you, I'd never see that again."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Hook! I've battled Gothel and lived to tell the tale." Robin gently nudged his arm, making him dip slightly as he elbow slid on the wooden railings.

"Aye, as stubborn and strong as your Mother." Killian chuckled, Robin was about to reply with some witty sarcastic remark when the Jolly Roger came to an abrupt halt, sending the archer crashing into Killian. "What the bloody hell is goin' on Smee? I leave you in charge for five minutes and you've wrecked my ship!" He shouted as he quickly ran up to the wheel, where Smee stood shivering.

"It wasn't me Captain, promise." The first mate muttered, fearing what the normally level-headed Captian would do to him.

"It was me!" The ship was blinded by thick white smoke seeping in from every direction, as a high pitched scream brought the crew to their knees.

"Morgana!" Hook hissed, as the smoke cleared and the half octopus woman came into view.

"How did you find my hideaway, Captain." She purred, swaying her hips as she walked closer to the now standing Captain.

"With this!" He smirked back, as he violently grabbed the map from the table.

"My sister's map…Ursula sent you?" Morgana spat as one of her tentacles snatched the tattered map, crushing and ripping it beyond repair.

"No love, I stole it from one of her lackeys." Hook chuckled, every pirate around knew of the intense sibling rivalry between the two sea witches and he prided himself on being able to get under the witch's skin even just a little.

"Well, if you're not working for her, then what do you want?" She huffed, hating that she had been rudely interrupted for seemingly no reason.

"The Dark One sent me…us." Hook paused, indicating for Robin to join him. "Gothel has risen once again, and we need your relic to stop her."

"How am I supposed to believe that the Dark One, sent a washed-up pirate and a little girl to do his bidding?" Morgana let out a hearty cackle, as she reached out to touch the Captain gently. "Although, for the right price, I would happily give you the dreaded thing."

"Look, either you give us what we need, or I take it from you?" Robin finally spoke up, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight of Morgana practically drooling over Killian.

"Quite the feisty little thing you've got here." She mumbled as she moved away from the Captain, focusing her attention on the archer.

"Do you have it or not?" Robin hissed, not letting Morgana have the satisfaction of knowing how utterly terrified she was.

"You have no idea what you're playing with little girl, Gothel is not a nice enemy to have." The octopus woman purred, her tentacle playing with the end of Robin's braid as she spoke.

Robin's face held no emotions as she caught the sight of small scars running up the witch's arms, she had seen them before, every single morning and night when she would get dressed. "I know all about that," She smirked as she rolled up both of her sleeves, ignoring the audible gasp that came from the pirate beside her. "And I think you do too."

"These marks…she had you too." Morgana quickly backed away from the archer, a deep seeded look of apology plastered on her face.

"Yes, and now we are so close to stopping her for good." Robin stepped forward, letting her sleeves fall down over the scars as she reached out to gently touch the green-skinned woman.

"I promised to protect this with my life…quite literally." The sea witch laughed nervously as she flicked her wrist, a white pearl appearing after the white smoke had cleared.

"I know, I was there when Pan gave us his…I know the cost of giving us that." Hook jumped in, his face gray with worry for the archer, feeling sick to his stomach as he thought about the lasting effects that obviously stayed after her encounter with Gothel.

"You think you can really stop her?" Morgana whispered, focusing all her attention towards the archer.

"Yes, I think we can rid this place of her forever…please, help us." Robin nodded knowingly, giving the witch her word.

"When I go, this place will go with me." She paced the deck, trying to think of a way to save the young archer. Her face suddenly lit up, as she conjured up a small glittery bean. "Take this, the moment I hand this pearl over, you throw that bean and get the hell out of here." She quickly instructed the brunette, squeezing her hand tight as she gave her the magic bean.

"Thank you, Morgana."

"We're survivors me and you…the only ones to make it out alive. You have strength little girl, harness it…because you'll need it." She placed a loving hand on Robin's cheek, the brunette was still hurting and she could feel it, could see it. She wished she could help, that she could tell her that it will fade…she wished she could take that burden with her.

"Goodbye, Morgana…" Robin whispered as the sea witch slipped the pearl into her hand. Clutching the magic bean as hard as she could, Robin thought about the one place she knew they'd all be safe: Home. She threw one last look Morgana's way, before throwing the bean into the water allowing the Jolly Roger to be sucked away, as Morgana and her hideaway fell to ruins.

The crew of the Roger were glad to quickly accept their pay and leave the ship hastily, it had been quite the journey for everyone, and Killian knew that his crew would happily be drinking their weight in alcohol at the local tavern, hoping to forget about the crazy they had just encountered. Killian and Robin had silently grabbed their bags and took off on the short trek towards the farm. Neither knowing if they should speak or what to say if they did. Killian had no idea that Robin was still hurting, that she was bottling everything up. It wasn't good for her and would end up doing more damage, in the long run, he knew that from personal experience and he silently vowed to not let Robin face the same fate.

"I didn't know…that, that what she did to you left scars." He muttered as they stopped for a short break. Robin kicked the ground next to her, as she redid the button's on her sleeves.

"Nobody knows, not even Alice…I told them that they faded." Robin admitted, her eyes slightly glazed with tears as she looked the pirate in the eye for the first time since Morgana had died.

"I'm sorry lass…" Killian reached out, placing a loving hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's fine…let's just make sure we get her okay." The archer nodded quickly, as she wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"Come on, it's a short trek back to your farm." He smiled, knowing that it would be best to drop the subject, and sending her a fatherly glance that said her secret was safe with him.

"I wonder how everyone else got on?" Robin asked, her tone a little lighter as they got closer to the farm.

"I think we're about to find out." Hook frowned as the farmland suddenly lit up, various shades of yellow coming from all directions. Worry set in, as the pair quickly ran towards the land.

"Alice?" "Starfish!" The shouted in unison as they came face to face with Alice, Regina, Zelena, Rumple and a whole lot of yellow smoke bunnies.

"Robin, Papa…look! I've got magic now!" She squealed happily as she ran over to greet the pair, stopping slightly as she waited for her Papa to move away. "I've missed you!" Alice whispered as she embraced her lover, placing a firm kiss on the archer's still shocked lips, making the yellow bunnies grow larger and larger.

"Umm…babe, I think your rabbits are getting a little big," Robin mumbled as her mouth hung open, she had seen her Mother and Aunt do this kind of thing before, but never to this level, or size.

"We can explain…" Zelena quickly spat out, as Robin and Hook glared at the trio of magic users.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks as always for the reviews on the last chapter, and sorry for such a long wait! Let me know what you think of this newest chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

For the last week, Alice continued on with her magic studies, while Killian and Robin watched on in worry. Magic was a dangerous thing that they've both had horrible experiences with and they never wanted the same fate to fall onto Alice. Killian was also worried about Robin dearly. The sight of her scars, and despair that she carried with them, it broke his already poisoned heart. The archer had quickly become like another daughter to him, she had shown many times how much she cared for Alice and now he wanted to return the favor if only Robin would let him. The brunette wasn't the most open of people, and often kept her true emotions buried underneath layers of protective sarcasm. But, the pirate knew that if anyone was going to break through them, it was his Starfish. So he arranged for the young couple to have the day to themselves and away from the dangerous life of relic hunting. There was only one problem, his daughters want to help everyone all day every day.

"Are you sure that we can't help with research?" Alice asked for the tenth time since her Papa told her that she and Robin had the day off. Alice was filled to the brim with determination, and she wanted nothing more than to stop her Mother once and for all, so even the thought of a day off didn't sit right with her.

"We're quite sure starfish, go and have fun with Robin." Killian nodded at his daughter from the other side of the room, his small desk littered with books and old parchment paper.

"Promise not to poof away to some magical realm?" The blonde warned the older three, still not over their little trip to Neverland without her.

"We promise! Now go before we take away your day off!" Zelena laughed deeply as she watched her daughter impatiently wait by the door frame for her love.

"You heard them, Al, the day is ours! Let's not waste it here, surrounded by dusty old books!" Robin spoke up, while she rolled her eyes at the reluctance of the blonde. She was on the same page as Alice when it came to bringing Gothel down, hard and quick. But at the same time, she hadn't been able to spend much time with her girlfriend over the last week, especially with Killian practically living in her house. "Imagine the adventure we could have today." The archer winked playfully while pushing herself off the door frame, before reaching out to grab Alice's wrists softly.

"You will let us know if you need us." The blonde warned meekly as the archer started to drag her out of the room.

"You have your shell?" Her Papa asked softly, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Always." She nodded back, her hand absentmindedly falling to her small bag. Alice didn't have much growing up in the tower, and after it was destroyed most of the things she had held close were destroyed. But the things did manage to salvage, she made sure to keep close at all times. The shell her Papa was talking about being one of them, along with Mr. Rabbit, a dagger from Rumpelstiltskin and the bracelet that Robin had made - on the days she didn't wear it - it wasn't much, but it was all the things that meant the world to her.

"Then I'll let you know." Killian chuckled at his daughter antics, before sending Robin a small smile. "Go, darling."

"We'll be back soon," Alice quickly promised, as Robin resumed her pulling action.

"Come on you!" Robin laughed as Alice finally gave in and laced their hands together before they practically ran out of the small farm home, their playful giggles filling the air.

"They need this. The next few months are going to be hard on them if we're going to try and stop Gothel." Regina smiled tenderly, glad that her niece has found the love she struggled to keep.

"Aye, they're too young to be worrying about all this." Hook muttered as he struggled to move all his things back over to the group table. "Are we any closer to figuring out the next target?"

"Rumple has paid a visit to the two we were meant to check out, while you and Robin went on your little adventure, and they turned out to be a bust." Regina rolled her eyes as she took the pile of messy papers from his hand and set them down in a more organized matter.

"But he's narrowed our next two possible owners," Zelena spoke up while hunting through her own pile to find the note Rumple had delivered that morning while the rest slept. "Got ya!" She cheered momentarily before handing the tattered paper to her sister.

"And who are they?" He asked with a scowl, watching how the soft smile on Regina's face fell as she read over the ink soaked words.

"Well, there's an old friend of mine...and our Mother." She informed him sadly, as the two sisters shared a pained look. The sore subject in their relationship had always been their Mother, and while they got some closure in Hell, it still remained a subject that they chose to leave well alone.

"Your Mother? I thought she had died." Killian bowed his head in respect.

"The one from our realm did, but the one from this realm is still very much alive." The redhead smiled softly, appreciating his condolences before her face turned hard once again. "And so unbelievably evil that she could possibly be the keeper of a relic to end evil."

"When are we heading out?" Hook stood, hand already resting on the handle of his sword and hook as sharp as ever.

"We're not. Rumple is taking that one when he's back." Zelena quickly shut him down, watching amusingly as he plonked himself back into his chair with a sigh.

"I watched her die once before, I'm not going through that again," Regina spoke up her voice rid of her usual might and instead soft and quiet.

"Ditto." Her sister nodded, the word confusing the pirate immensely. "It means the same, or I'm with her on this one."

"As you wish." He nodded sharply, before lifting the discarded paper to read the other name. _Maleficent_. "So, this friend of yours. How terrifying are we talking?" He shrugged, the name not ringing any bells.

"That depends. How do you feel about dragons?" Regina smirked wickedly, dying to see his face when he found out she wasn't kidding about the dragon part.

* * *

The young couple walked hand in hand down the wooded trail. Robin had always taken great comfort in the forest, it was her happy place, a place where she could be herself without any expectations or legacy's following her. Most of her childhood had been spent running through the trees and camping out the back of her house. She felt safe underneath the stars and lived for the gritty smell of the forest. Robin knew that she wasn't made to stay in Storybrooke, she knew that the magic she had wasn't hers and that she was destined for her life in the Enchanted Forest. The best things in her life had come from the forest, her enhanced hunting skills, her easy going life with her Mother on the farm, and Alice.

 _Alice._

She knew that after the events of her trip with Killian, she'd have to open up to her about the scars. Robin was actually surprised that Alice's curiosity hadn't caused the blonde to discover them already. But that was probably due to the physical restrictions that came with Killian's close proximity. Robin was terrified by the mere thought of talking to Alice, especially when talking to Killian had been bad enough. She trusted the blonde with all her heart, but she was worried that when she finally told Alice and showed her the scars, that she would look at her differently. Robin would often catch the blonde staring at her, and the look on her face could only be described as nothing but pure love and adoration. Robin feared that she'd never see that shy smile again, or watch her eyes twinkle, but she knew that she couldn't keep things hidden forever. She was going to tell her, but first, she needed one more day with her lover, just in case.

"So, what is it you have planned for our unexpected day off?" Alice's sing-song voice brought the archer from her tortured thoughts.

"Well, I kinda need to head into the village to get my Mom a birthday present...then I was thinking we could have lunch somewhere nice?" Robin shrugged, trying to put a brave face on. She wanted today to go perfectly because she didn't know when they'd have another day to themselves with the pressure of stopping Alice's Mother hanging over them.

"Sounds splendid!" The blonde replied with a pop, as she snuggled into Robin's side forcing them to stop on the outskirts of the village. "As long as I've got you by my side, I'm up for anything." She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and stole a soft kiss. As much as she wanted to be helping her Papa and the others, she was really looking forward to her day with Robin.

"Anything? I might hold ya to that." The archer chuckled as she draped her arm over Alice's shoulders lazily.

"Do your worst Nobin." Alice challenged playfully, rubbing her cold nose against the archer's warm neck as she muttered.

"How does a little hunting sound then?" Robin smirked down at her adorable girlfriend, completely head over heels in love with the woman in her arms. "Let's see who can catch the best lunch." She challenged, dying to see Alice holding a real bow this time.

"You do realize that I live on my own, in the middle of an abandoned forest? I know a thing or two about hunting." The blonde laughed at the smugness of her love, knowing that she could whoop her ass when it came to hunting.

"Let's get you a bow then, Tower Girl!" The brunette rolled her eyes as she reached down to lace their fingers together. Robin would be the first to admit that Alice had many talents hidden up her sleeves, but she had no doubt in her mind that she would win their little game.

"Bow's are child's play, I should be fine with my dagger," Alice smirked as she pulled out her favorite dagger and waved it in front of her lovers face.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly hot you are?" Robin's heart fluttered, she couldn't believe how adorable and sexy she managed to be at the same time. Enthusiastically, Robin reached out and pulled the blonde into her strong arms, earning a small squeak from the adorable woman.

"Once or twice, but I'm always up for hearing it again." She giggled, her face beet red and lips aching to be kissed.

"You." She kissed her forcefully, as Alice's hands gripped her waist. "Are." Another kiss was stolen, as the blonde's lips begged for more. "So, god damn." She pulled away once again, making Alice's desire for her intensified "Hot." She placed one last kiss before Alice had enough and latched herself onto the archer. Their lips moved together in a perfected dance, nibbling and caressing tenderly. As the pulled apart, Alice couldn't help but pinch Robin's waist, a small punishment for the teasing she had endured. She would never get bored of it though, every kiss felt like the first and every touch burned her skin like nothing else. She didn't know much about life – thanks to years of isolation – but the one thing she did know, was that she and Robin were made for each other, destiny had brought them together, and Alice wasn't about to let anything tear them apart.

"Come on then Nobin. We've got a present to pick out!" She winked playfully, before skipping down the path, leaving an awestruck archer frozen in place. Alice let out a small giggle as she looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the goofy grin plastered to her lover's face. Her magic may be the key to defeating her Mother, but she knew that her real superpower, was the effect she seemed to have on the brunette. "You coming or not sweetheart? I've got a hunting quest to win!" She called out playfully, snapping the archer out of her post-kiss trance and prompting her to move once again.

"In your dreams Tower Girl!" Robin sent a flirty wink her way as they met on the path once again. Together, red-faced and full of glee, they took off into the small village, hands laced lovingly and not a care in the world.

"Looks like my darling daughter has got that bitch wrapped around her little finger." Gothel laughed earnestly to her silent minion, the pair having just witnessed the show of affection that had occurred. "It's going to break her poor heart when I dispose of her…but then she'll come running to Mommy, and our plan with be complete at last." She muttered to herself as the wicked smile on her face turned more devilish. She was going to bring the little band of heroes down, once and for all and she knew exactly who to start with, after all, she had unfinished business with the archer.

* * *

When it came to picking presents, Robin was the worst. Every Christmas, Mother's Day and birthday was nothing but a huge bundle of stress for the archer. But with Alice by her side this time, picking her Mom out a birthday present had been a piece of cake.

"You think my Mom will really like it?" Robin asked as she placed the present in her saddlebag. Robin had picked out a few terrible options, but in the end, she took Alice's advice and went for a carved out wooden star with a poem that Zelena used to read to her all the time as a child, engraved on it.

"It's from you, I think she'll love it." Alice smiled reassuringly as she placed a small kiss on the nervous archer's cheek.

"She's like the hardest person to buy things for, well her and Aunt Regina...and Aunt Emma." The archer moaned as she started to list off her favorite relatives, placing the blame on them and not her inability to buy presents.

"You sure do have a big family," The blonde commented, feeling slightly left out. It had always just been her and her Papa, she didn't know anything about having a family beyond that.

"You have no idea, life in Storybrooke was all family, all the time." She snorted, thinking back to the life she disliked so much. It was never the life for her, she was destined to live in the Enchanted Forest and she loved every second of it. But that didn't stop her from missing the family that she left behind, especially Emma. Even though Robin knew that she wasn't technically her aunt, she still treated her as such. Emma was always there for Robin, whenever she needed something. She was the first person that Robin had come out to, she was always there to pick her up from school when her Mom forgot and she even taught her how to drive. She'd like for Alice to meet her one day, even though she knew it would be as nerve-wracking as the chat she had with Killian in his tent, but she still looked forward to it nonetheless.

"I think I'd like to go there someday," The blonde muttered absentmindedly, thinking happily about all the small details Robin had shared about her life there. "Would you bring me?" She asked sweetly, rubbing her nose against Robin's cheek affectionately as she spoke.

"I'd bring you anywhere you wanted to go, Alice," Robin smirked in return, knowing that her girlfriend was trying to butter her up.

"I'll hold you to that." Alice blushed as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the brunette sweetly. "You ready to get hunting?"

"You mean, am I ready to beat your gorgeous ass?" The archer spoke absentmindedly, before turning a fierce shade of red.

"My gorgeous ass? That's a new one Nobin." The blonde giggled as she cupped Robin's beet red cheek, and hovered over her lips. "But if anyone is getting their gorgeous ass beat, it's you, my love." She winked playfully as she pulled away from Robin's hungry lips, and took off running deep into the forest.

"Oi! That's cheating! You are definitely a pirate's daughter!" Robin called out in frustration, as she gripped her bow tightly and chased after her blonde lover.

Alice was better at hunting that Robin thought. She was like a ninja moving through the forest, and the rabbits, ducks, and fish soon started to pile up. By the end of their little game, Alice had managed to accumulate four rabbits, two large ducks and a week's worth of fish, whereas Robin only managed to get a small duck, a rabbit, and no fish. The archer was beyond embarrassed, but at the same time she was blown away by Alice's skills and was definitely going to ask for a master class once they were done hunting Gothel.

"I think there's an obvious winner here, don't ya think love?" Alice asked smugly as she counted her pile once again, setting it next to Robin's two catches.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin rolled her eyes playfully, before wrapping her arms around Alice from behind. "I'm not ashamed to admit when I've been beaten by a beautiful girl." She whispered into her ear as she placed a small kiss just below her earlobe.

"What other beautiful girls have been beating you in contests?" The blonde asked in mock shock, while she regrettably pushed herself out of Robin's embrace.

"Just you, my love, always just you." The archer playfully got down on one knee, and quickly professed her undying love, enjoying the banter that filled the air.

"Just for that, you can do the cooking," Alice smirked as she threw her dagger into the ground, making sure to aim it away from her lover's foot.

"Do I get a cuddle by the fire after?" Robin winked cutely, melting Alice's heart with one glance.

"Depends how tasty your rabbit is." The blonde shook her head at her girlfriend's adorable antics. Alice took pride in the thought that she was the only one that would ever get to enjoy this side of the archer.

"I have the tastiest rabbit in all the realms Tower Girl," Robin smirked before pulling her lover into her strong arms playfully and attacking her sides, making sure to hit each and every tickle spot she had discovered.

"Stop…" Alice laughed loudly, her soft voice filling the forest. The archer managed to pull them both down to the ground as she continued her attack.

"Nope! I've caught ya and I'm not letting go!" She announced happily before Alice started to fight back. The smaller blonde managed to flip them over so that she was on top, "Getting better there, babe?" Robin laughed at Alice's weak attempts to tickle her back.

"I learn for the best," She laughed as Robin's assault continued, even if she did have the upper hand she knew she was fighting a losing battle, so she decided to pull out the big guns. Fighting through her fit of laughter, the blonde gently moved her hands down Robin's body slowly, knowing the effects it would have. She leaned down and gently started to place fleeting kisses on the brunette's neck, sucking hard on a certain little spot she knew would render her completely defenseless.

"No fair…" Robin muttered as she bit down on her lip, trying to suppress the small moan from escaping. She knew that Alice was playing dirty, but she couldn't care less. Forcefully she pulled the blonde down fully, pressing their bodies together. Robin lived for these moments, her body over excited with the prospect of what could happen. She had the sexual desires of a teenage boy whenever she was with Alice, and while it embarrassed her, to begin with, she now embraced it fully. Being with Alice, touching her and kissing her, that was all Robin could think about these days and it drove her crazy. She needed this, but she wouldn't dare think about pushing the blonde.

"I'm a pirate's daughter…" Alice whispered directly into Robin's ear, sending chills through the archer's body. "I never play fair, my love." She added before capturing the brunette's lips forcefully, happy to be the one in charge for a change. The heated embrace continued, both fighting for control and letting out soft moans of pleasure as they explored each other's bodies. Alice was ready to give in to her own desires, but she had plans for that night and it didn't involve an open forest where anyone could stumble upon them. So, despite her aching need for Robin to touch her, she ended the kiss, leaving them both breathless and extremely turned on.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," Robin husked out, as she moved the fallen hair from Alice's face. She could see the blondes want in her eyes but didn't dare bring it up. Today was their perfect day and she didn't want to say or do anything that might ruin it.

"Good, because I'm not planning on going anywhere." Alice stole one last peck before lifting herself off the ground and straightening out her crumpled skirt. She needed to cool down before she jumped the archer's bones, so she quickly moved over to her bag to retrieve some water. She could feel Robin's eyes burning into her back, and could already imagine the look of pure lust on her true love's face. "Get cooking you!" She snapped playfully while trying to control her breathing. She needed their first time to be perfect, and with it all planned out already, she knew that it would be a night they would never forget…if they could keep their hands off each other that long.

* * *

Killian ran as fast as his legs could carry him, with the two Mills' sister's hot on his tail. Their visit to Maleficent's castle had definitely been a bad decision and upon hearing that this realm's Maleficent had an outstanding feud with the Evil Queen, the trio had to make a swift exit.

"So when you said dragons, you actually meant dragons?!" Hook asked breathlessly once they finally reached the safety of the forest.

"What did I think I meant? Puppies?" Regina snapped as her magic came rushing back into her system. Maleficent had been preparing for the day when the Evil Queen would dare to show her face again, and in all honesty, the trio had only just made it out by the skin of their teeth.

"With you two it's hard to know what you really mean." He snapped back, as he leaned against a nearby tree for support.

"Well whatever you were expecting, it was a bust anyway," Zelena spoke up as she made a small rain cloud appear over Killian's head, effectively putting out her smoldering leather jacket he wore. "We should have known she'd never had it, I've had flying monkeys more frightening than her." The redhead rolled her eyes as the pirate cursed at the cloud before it disappeared.

"That just leaves your Mother then," Killian smirked as he shook his body like a dog, sending small drops of water flying everywhere.

"She's not our Mother, she is another version of our Mother." The brunette scowled at the pirate while wiping the droplets of water from her cheek.

"Apologies," He quickly muttered, apologizing for both speaking out of turn and splashing the two women. "I'd be happy to tackle this one if you'd like." He offered sympathetically, only imagining how hard all this must be for the two women that he now considered family.

"No, Rumple has a handle on her." Regina smiled gratefully, liking this version of Killian far more than the one left behind in Storybrooke. "Plus, we've got more research ahead of us." She sighed, thinking about the huge stack of papers waiting for them when they got home.

"And two lovebirds to keep an eye on." Zelena rolled her eyes, although Regina could see through the mock annoyance. She knew that her sister loved the fact that her daughter had found someone, and they both loved Alice dearly, even if the two couldn't stay out of trouble.

"I'm sure they're fine, and enjoying the day off." Hook shrugged, oblivious to the real meaning behind Zelena's words.

"That's what I'm worried about." The redhead snorted, a long list of trouble the two could have found themselves in on their day off running through her mind. "Trouble always seems to follow those two, I just hope they managed to avoid it this time." She chuckled as looped her arm through her sister's, while the trio walked along the familiar trail that led to the nearby village.

"I highly doubt that...isn't this one of Robin's arrows?" Regina stopped abruptly as she noticed the arrow stuck in a nearby tree. Panic rose throughout the trio, as Regina plucked the arrow from the tree and they caught sight of the blood-soaked tip.

"We have to get back, and quick!" Zelena screamed before taking off in a blind panic, with Regina and Killian following closely behind. As they ran Killian caught sight of a blue cloak covering two sleeping women, a small smile crept onto his face as he saw their chests rise and fall.

"Stop!" He hissed as they closed in on the pair.

"What do you mean stop?! Our girls could be-" The redhead turned to scream at him before he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Fast asleep by a fire? Aye, I was thinking the same thing." Killian smirked as he pointed his hook at the cuddling couple by the dwindling fire.

"Oh thank god." Zelena rested her hand on her racing heart after pushing the pirate's hand away from her mouth. "Seems they've had quite the feast." She smiled softly at the pair as she noticed the large pile of leftover food and enough food to last them a week. Zelena was delighted that they managed to have a safe day off, especially since she knew what was coming over the next few months.

"Let's just pray that's all they've had," Regina commented with a smirk and chuckle.

"Regina!" Zelena gently slapped her sister's arm, not wanting to think about what the two spent the day doing.

"I'm sorry, but I know what's it's like at that age." The brunette half apologized, while her mind flew back to the restless nights she spent with Daniel in the barn. "I think you two need to have a little chat with them just in case." She shot her sister a look, silently reminding her of the effects that came when magic and sex was mixed together without control.

"I've tried to have that talk with Robin, she used her magic to shut me up for the entire day!" The redhead shivered as she thought back on how awkward things had been after that day. Robin had refused to even look at her for a week, and it only got worse when she came out to her Mother.

"Well, she's grown up a lot since then...and she doesn't have magic anymore." The former Evil Queen pointed out, making the two parents shake their heads refusing to even humor the thought.

"No, but my Alice does." Hook gulped at the thought of having to have 'the talk' with his little girl, who he knew wasn't too little anymore.

"Stop being chickens and talk to them." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing all too well how awkward, yet essential this kind of conversation was, especially with Alice's magic up and running. Killian and Zelena shared a pained glance, before moving towards the pair, only making it a few feet before Regina stopped them. "Just not tonight, they look too adorable to wake up." She added, as she raised her hands to create a temporary protection spell to ensure that they two slept safe and soundly for the night.


End file.
